


Of The Same Kin (Одного рода)

by Renlys_peach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Crossover, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, POV Alternating, Prophecy, Second War with Voldemort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renlys_peach/pseuds/Renlys_peach
Summary: В разгар летних каникул перед седьмым курсом в Хогвартсе, Драко принимает в поместье неожиданного гостя.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of The Same Kin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788170) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> Кроссовер, который я не ожидала, но который был мне нужен.

Драко дрожал, когда шел по коридорам особняка, его собственные шаги громким эхом отдавались в неестественной тишине дома, когда он спешил к своей комнате. Несмотря на август, он постоянно мерз. Мать все время твердила ему, что это из-за того, что он не ест (и как она могла ожидать, что он будет есть, когда его учителей убивали за обеденным столом?), но Драко знал, что дело не только в этом.

Вместе с Темным Лордом в их дом вошло нечто ужасающее и настолько _злое_ , что холод просочился сквозь стены, вытеснив теплый летний воздух, преградив ему путь в поместье вместе со всей надеждой и смехом.

Драко, наконец, добрался до двери в свою комнату и рванулся к ней, страстно желая того маленького кусочка уединения посреди этого чистилища, которое теперь было его жизнью. Он вошел внутрь и захлопнул за собой дверь, прислонившись к деревянной поверхности и закрыв глаза, делая глубокие, успокаивающие вдохи.  


Только открыв глаза, он понял, что не так уж одинок, как ему казалось.

Там, посреди его спальни, небрежно прислонившись к балдахину, как будто он имел полное право находиться здесь, стоял мужчина. Он был высоким, вероятно, таким же высоким, как Драко, и таким же долговязым и угловатым, с острыми чертами лица. Хотя Драко был известен своей острой линией челюсти и подбородка, скулы этого человека могли бы разрезать камень. Его темные взъерошенные волосы странно напоминали Поттера, а темно-синие глаза, казалось, пронзали его насквозь.

Мужчина улыбнулся Драко, выглядя слишком жизнерадостным для того, кто только что вломился в его комнату.

— Привет, — сказал он глубоким и приятным голосом.

Инстинктивно Драко потянулся за своей палочкой, его рука дрожала, когда он направил ее на незваного гостя.

— Кто ты? — спросил он. — Как ты сюда попал?

На лице мужчины появилось недовольное выражение, и он поджал губы.

— В этом нет никакой необходимости, — пробормотал он укоризненным тоном, который Драко счел совершенно неуместным, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию. А затем, к полному ужасу Драко, голубые глаза мужчины стали золотыми, и палочка Драко вылетела из его руки прямо в протянутую ладонь другого мужчины. — Вот, — кивнул он, пряча палочку в карман. — Гораздо лучше. А теперь, пожалуйста, присаживайся. Терпеть не могу разговаривать стоя.

Драко уставился на него, совершенно потеряв дар речи. Естественно, он не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул мужчина, пожимая плечами, он опустился на матрас Драко и скрестил ноги, чувствуя себя как дома. — Тогда поступай как знаешь.

— Прошу прощения, — процедил Драко сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Но _кто ты такой_?!

Мужчина ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за ним с нескрываемым весельем.

— Ты не поверишь, если я скажу тебе, — он пожал плечами, и Драко почувствовал, как его голова раскалывается от раздражения и непрекращающейся головной боли, которая, казалось, была его постоянным спутником в эти дни.

— Как ты сюда попал? — Спросил Драко. — Вокруг этого дома стоят защитные чары!

— Они не смогут меня удержать, — отмахнулся мужчина, закатывая глаза.

— Что?! — крикнул Драко, повышая голос. — Ты мракоборец? Ты из Ордена? Потому что если ты здесь, чтобы отомстить за Дамблдора, то… —

— У меня нет никаких дел с Дамблдором, — перебил он Драко, и, наконец, выражение лица мужчины стало серьезным. — Или Министерством. Я веду свои собственные битвы, и я здесь, чтобы попросить тебя присоединиться ко мне.

И снова Драко потерял дар речи в ответ. Он моргнул, открыл рот и снова закрыл его. Наконец, ему удалось: 

— Присоединиться к тебе? Для чего?

— Если вкратце, мы будем спасать мир, — ухмыльнулся мужчина, и Драко начал подозревать, что он слегка не в себе. — Заметьте, не только ты и я. Сначала ты поможешь мне, эм, _вернуть_ моего друга, а потом мы объединим усилия с остальной частью отряда, чтобы убить того сумасшедшего внизу.

У Драко отвисла челюсть. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Ты хочешь убить Темного Лорда? — Спросил Драко. — И думаешь, что лучшее место для обсуждения — это дом, который он выбрал в качестве пристанища?!

— О, не беспокойся, он нас не услышит, — заверил его мужчина. — Его чары не могут меня удержать, но мои — могут удержать его. Он даже не знает, что я здесь.

— Что за... кто ты такой, во имя Мерлина?! — Спросил Драко, широко раскрыв глаза. Тот только фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Не обращай внимания. Давайте обсудим наши дела. Ты, Драко Малфой, должен выбраться отсюда, и вот что я тебе предлагаю: выход. Ты будешь под моей защитой, и Волдеморт больше никогда не сможет причинить тебе боль. Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это помочь мне.

— Я не могу просто встать и уйти! — Крикнул Драко, теперь уже в легкой истерике. — Он убьет моих родителей в мгновение ока, если я это сделаю!

— Нет, если никто не вспомнит о твоем существовании, — спокойно ответил мужчина, и Драко уставился на него.

— Что? — спросил он дрожащим голосом.

— Если ты решишь пойти со мной, я сотру все воспоминания о тебе, — объяснил он, не сводя голубых глаз с Драко. — только до смерти Волдеморта, конечно. Потом они вернутся, и ты сможешь воссоединиться со своей семьей. Но до тех пор, они будут в безопасности.

— Это... никто не может наложить такое сильное заклинание памяти! — Запротестовал Драко. — Это невозможно!

— Это не так, — возразил мужчина. — Я могу это сделать и сделаю. Как, ты думаешь, кому-то с моими способностями удавалось оставаться незамеченным во время войны?

На это у Драко не нашлось ответа. Он видел и слышал достаточно, чтобы знать, что с кем бы он ни имел дело, он был сильнее, чем это было возможно для любого живого волшебника. Тот факт, что он сидел в комнате Драко, а Темный Лорд еще не ворвался, был достаточным доказательством.

— Почему я должен присоединиться к тебе? — Прошептал Драко.

— Я думал, это очевидно. — сказал мужчина, подняв бровь. — Ты не Пожиратель Смерти, Драко. Совсем нет. Тебя вынудили присоединиться к ним. Ты жалеешь об этом каждый день с тех пор, как получил свою метку.

Отмеченная рука Драко дернулась, чувствуя жжение от правды этих слов.

— Но почему я? — Прошипел Драко. — Откуда тебе знать, что я не предам?

Мужчина снова улыбнулся, и Драко почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, хотя и не мог объяснить почему.

— Потому что это твоя судьба, — просто ответил мужчина.

Драко нахмурился. 

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — сказал он.

— Допустим, Гарри Поттер не единственный, о ком было пророчество, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Было предсказано, что ты поможешь мне. Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что пророчество относилось именно к _тебе_ , но чем больше я наблюдал за тобой, тем увереннее становился. Это ты и я, Драко. Мы должны сделать первый шаг к прекращению этой войны. — Теперь лицо мужчины стало серьезным, он поднялся на ноги и медленно подошел к Драко с умоляющим выражением в глазах. — Давай, — сказал он, протягивая Драко руку. — Мы оба знаем, что ты этого хочешь.

Драко все еще смотрел на него, испытывая противоречивые чувства. Все внутри него кричало, что это безумие, что он должен попросить Темного Лорда или своих родителей о помощи и разобраться с этим незваным гостем.

Но…

Это звучало так _заманчиво_. Выход. Это было то, чего Драко хотел больше всего на свете. Просто исчезнуть и начать все сначала. Быть полезным. Чтобы исправить прошлые ошибки.

Он уставился на все еще протянутую руку мужчины.

— Скажи мне, кто ты, — потребовал он. — Я не могу пойти с тобой, не зная имени.

Мужчина впервые выглядел неуверенным, но он кивнул, и решимость вернулась в его глаза, когда он ответил.

— Вполне справедливо, — согласился он. — Просто… Сохраняй непредвзятость?

Драко нахмурился и выпалил:

— Ты же не Поттер под Оборотным зельем, не так ли?!

— Не совсем, — фыркнул мужчина, выдавив улыбку. — Нет. Меня называли многими именами, но… самое известное из них — Мерлин.

Драко моргнул. И уставился на него. А потом он рассмеялся, не в силах сдержаться.

— Ага, — усмехнулся он. — Конечно.

Мужчина многозначительно поднял брови. 

— Я же говорил, что ты мне не поверишь.

— Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты легендарный _Мерлин_? Самый могущественный волшебник всех времен? Воплощение магии? Да брось! Мерлин умер много веков назад, — заметил Драко.

— Неужели? — с вызовом спросил мужчина, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Кто-нибудь может это доказать?

— Ну, нет, но... ты же не выглядишь на тысячу лет, — возразил Драко. — Николас Фламель уже почти развалился по швам — а ему сколько, лет четыреста? Ты не выглядишь старше тридцати лет!

— Ну, быть воплощением магии имеет свои преимущества, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Например, можно вливать молодость в мое бессмертное тело, когда я захочу.

Драко уставился на него, дрожа от недоверия.

— Это невозможно, — прошептал он, но даже произнося эти слова, он не мог не думать, не мог не _надеяться_ , что это все таки правда. — Ты не можешь быть Мерлином.

— Боюсь, что могу, — сказал мужчина извиняющимся тоном. — Итак, ты присоединишься ко мне в моем стремлении уничтожить Лорда Волдеморта, или мне придется заставить тебя забыть о нашей встрече?

Его рука все еще была выжидающе протянута, и после секундного молчания Драко поймал себя на том, что берет ее, совершенно не осознавая этого. Он отчаянно пытался подавить панику и чувство вины, которые он чувствовал, думая о том, чтобы оставить своих родителей, его рука дрожала.

Мужчина — Мерлин — просиял, сжимая его ладонь, и сердце Драко забилось так быстро, что казалось, вот-вот вырвется из груди.


	2. Chapter 2

Мерлин наблюдал, как Драко ковыряется в тарелке с недоеденными яйцами и беконом, как вилка настойчиво стучит по фарфору. Мерлин вздохнул, бросив на него предостерегающий хмурый взгляд через кухонный стол.

— Ешь, — сказал он ему довольно сурово. — Ты — кожа да кости, а нам понадобятся все силы.

Драко бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

— Кто бы говорил, — отрезал он. — Ты и сам совсем не Адонис.

Мерлин поджал губы, внезапно осознав, что тот попал в точку.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, вставая и выходя из комнаты, чтобы посмотреть на свое отражение в зеркале, висящем в прихожей его маленького коттеджа. — Я что, слишком сильно омолодил себя? Думаю, к тому времени, как умер Артур, я был немного больше.

— Прошу прощения? — Спросил Драко из кухни.

Мерлин проигнорировал его, вместо этого потянувшись к магии вокруг него, соединяясь с ней, позволяя ей течь в его тело и соединяться с его ядром. Его глаза светились золотом, и его отражение менялось с каждой минутой, плечи распрямлялись, углы становились все менее острыми, морщины вокруг глаз становились все более заметными. Он остановился, не желая переусердствовать, и критически оглядел себя. Затем он кивнул, удовлетворенный своими изменениями, и вернулся на кухню.

Драко уставился на него, подняв брови.

— Ты только что наколдовал себе мускулы? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Нет, — Мерлин закатил глаза. — Я просто поправил свой возраст, чтобы не запутать Артура, когда он вернется. Я думаю, будет лучше, если я буду выглядеть так, как он меня помнит, чтобы ему было немного легче.

Драко уставился на него, снова нахмурившись, и Мерлин буквально слышал, как крутятся колесики в его голове.

— Итак, мы действительно собираемся это сделать, не так ли? — спросил он, не слишком взволнованно. — Мы действительно собираемся воскресить магловского короля?

Взгляд Мерлина стал жестче. Он пристально смотрел на Драко, пока тот не покраснел, хотя и не отказался от своего вопроса.

— Одно неверное слово об Артуре, и я снова отправлю тебя в поместье, — пригрозил Мерлин. — Я не собираюсь слушать всю эту чистокровную элитарную чепуху, которую тебе внушили твои родители.

— Нет… подожди… — запротестовал Драко, выглядя крайне расстроенным. — Просто… как магл может помочь нам победить самого могущественного темного мага, когда-либо ходившего по земле? Неужели ты не понимаешь, почему я так скептически настроен?!

— Артур не просто _какой-то_ магл, — сердито сказал Мерлин. — У него есть предназначение, которое он еще не выполнил. Он должен вернуться во время величайшей нужды Альбиона. И если не сейчас, то я даже не знаю когда.

— Но все же у него нет магии, — возразил Драко. — Как он собирается помочь нам бороться с ним?

— Артур — один из самых искусных когда-либо существовавших бойцов, — упрямо сказал ему Мерлин. — И он придет с мечом, закаленным в дыхании дракона, который может раз и навсегда уничтожить крестражи, которые до сих пор поддерживали жизнь Волдеморта, и позволит нам убить его. Так что не смей говорить мне, что он бесполезен в этой войне только потому, что у него нет магии. — Мерлин опустил тот факт, что технически он был в достаточно хороших отношениях с хранителем Экскалибура, чтобы добраться до него, не возвращая Артура. Драко не нужно было этого знать.

— Верно, — пробормотал Драко, явно подавляя дрожь от слов Мерлина. — Эти зловещие части души Темного Лорда, которые, по-видимому, разбросаны по всей стране. — Из всех вещей, которые Мерлин объяснил Драко, это, казалось, травмировало мальчика больше всего, доказывая Мерлину, что он действительно поступил правильно, вытащив его из этой адской дыры. Драко не был убийцей. Напротив, мысль о хладнокровном убийстве, казалось, вызывала у него отвращение. Он не продержался бы и года в качестве Пожирателя смерти.

— Именно, — подтвердил Мерлин. — Артур может помочь нам уничтожить их. Для этого ему не нужна магия.

Драко только промычал в ответ. Мерлин вздохнул, забирая у него недоеденную тарелку, зная, что Драко больше не будет есть, как бы Мерлин ни старался. Он поставил ее в раковину и начал мыть, когда Драко неожиданно спросил:  
— Ты уверен, что нашел нужного человека?

— Что? — Мерлин нахмурился и повернулся к нему.

— Ну, — Драко пожал плечами, глядя вниз, туда, где его тарелка только что исчезла со стола. — Ты уверен, что пророчество относилось ко мне?

Мерлин молча смотрел на него и долго не отвечал. По правде говоря, сначала он вообще не был в этом уверен. В течение первых двух столетий он даже не рассматривал возможность того, что кто-то еще может быть вовлечен в судьбу Артура. Он проводил свои дни, спрятавшись в своем маленьком домике на берегу озера Авалон, ожидая возвращения Артура. Но одна катастрофа за другой обрушивалась на Альбион, а потом на Англию, а потом на Британию, и поверхность озера оставалась такой же нетронутой, как и прежде, как будто оно никогда и не было обиталищем другого измерения. Когда разразилась Великая война, Мерлин был уверен, что время пришло, но Артура, к его великому отчаянию, все еще не было. Он не вернулся и во время следующей войны, даже несмотря на ужасы преступлений Гриндевальда, а к тому моменту Мерлин уже был на пределе выносливости. Он больше не мог просто сидеть и _ждать_ — ему нужно было выбраться в мир и найти способ вернуть Артура, выяснить причину, по которой Авалон все еще держал его взаперти.

Поэтому он начал выслеживать оставшихся последователей старой религии. Это было нелегко — большинство практикующих вымерло столетия назад, став жертвой Великой чистки средневековья, но все еще оставалось несколько отверженных, большинство из которых были либо друидами, либо имели корни сидов. В конце концов он нашел провидца, наполовину фейри, который смог ему помочь.

« _Король былого и грядущего вернется после второго восхождения темного лорда, которого не может убить никто, кроме ребенка, которого он отметит равным себе_ », — сказал он ему, обычно зеленые глаза светились ярко-красным. — « _Эмрис позовет его вместе с существом того же рода, что и он. Они призовут силу вод и неба и вернут его обратно_ ».

Тогда Мерлин понятия не имел, что это значит. Лорд Волдеморт все еще был ребенком и полностью ускользнул с радара Мерлина, и он отчаялся над словами, которые не имели для него абсолютно никакого смысла.

Затем Волдеморт начал набирать последователей, и картина начала рисовать сама себя. Мерлин начал окружать себя драконами, думая, что именно об этом говорилось в пророчестве. Вид был сохранен, что не соответствовало прогнозам Килгарры, хотя это было вызвано скорее чужеродным влиянием, чем чем-либо еще. Однако современные драконы утратили способность говорить, и поэтому Мерлину было гораздо труднее определить подходящих кандидатов, несмотря на его естественное родство с этим видом.

После воскрешения Волдеморта в прошлом году он приложил все усилия, чтобы проверить свой выбор, только чтобы быстро понять, что он был на неправильном пути.

Тогда, и только тогда, он заметил Драко. Драко, чье имя буквально переводится как _Дракон_. Пророчество никогда не указывало, кого искать — волшебника или существо, верно? И было бы гораздо разумнее, если бы он был волшебником. Конечно, драконы все еще обладали магией, но совсем непохожей на ту, которой владел Килгарра в те дни. Было бы гораздо легче связаться с магией другого колдуна, даже если он привык к современной магии.

Поэтому он стал наблюдать за Драко, следить за каждым его движением. Он должен был признать, что поначалу был настроен скептически. Сын Пожирателя Смерти казался далеко не идеальным кандидатом, и он казался предвзятым до мозга костей.

С другой стороны, таким же был и Артур, когда они встретились.

Но потом отца Драко посадили в тюрьму, и он был вынужден принять темную метку и выполнять его приказы. Затем, мало-помалу все изменилось. Фасад Драко дал трещину вместе с убеждениями, которые он перенял у своих родителей, и он так сильно напоминал Мерлину Артура в те моменты, когда тот боролся с жестокостью правления Утера, что не мог не испытывать к нему сочувствия.

Так что в конце концов он решил рискнуть. По правде говоря, он все еще не был уверен, было ли это правильное решение или нет. У Драко были недостатки и проблемы, и у Мерлина не было доказательств, что пророчество относилось именно к нему.

Он просто _хотел_ , чтобы это был он.

— Я уверен, — наконец сказал Мерлин.

Драко кивнул, сделав глубокий вдох, его плечи, казалось, с облегчением, слегка опустились.

Мерлин подумал, что в данном случае это вынужденная ложь. И, может быть, ложь во благо…


	3. Chapter 3

Солнце едва пробивалось сквозь облака, когда Драко и Мерлин встали на берегу озера Авалон, готовясь произнести заклинание, которое, как они надеялись, вернет Артура в мир живых. Мерлин глубоко вдохнул свежий утренний воздух, пытаясь успокоить нервы. Не стоит показывать, что он нервничает и трясется внутри. Это только добило бы Драко, который до сих пор замечательно справлялся со всем этим, а Мерлин имел намерение вести себя в соответствии со своим возрастом и с достоинством.

(Он ясно представил себе, как Артур приподнял обе брови при от мысли, и это почти заставило его улыбнуться.)

Последние две недели он учил Драко пользоваться магией традиционным способом, без помощи волшебной палочки. Поначалу это был утомительный процесс для мальчика, который, как и большинство современных волшебников, привык исключительно к современной магии, но Драко был очень усердным. Он не сдавался и в конце концов добился успеха, пока Мерлин накануне днем не объявил, что готов попытаться по-настоящему.

Мерлин видел, что Драко нервничает, но изо всех сил старается этого не показывать. Его серые глаза блуждали по озеру, лишь изредка поглядывая на человека рядом с ним, и только когда Мерлин нарушил затянувшееся молчание, он встретился с ним взглядом.

— Ты готов начать? — Спросил Мерлин так спокойно, как только мог.

Драко молча кивнул. Он протянул руку ладонью вверх, чтобы Мерлин взял ее, как того требовал ритуал. Мерлин взял его, отметив, какой липкой была ладонь Драко.

Мерлин воспользовался моментом, чтобы дотянуться до магии воды перед ними и неба над ними, зная, что ему придется сделать большую часть работы, но это было не важно. Драко выполнил свою задачу просто приняв участие.

И Мерлин не зря был воплощением магии, в конце концов.

Когда он был готов, он сосчитал до трех, и они снова и снова повторяли древние слова, которые практиковали вместе так много, что Мерлин однажды услышал, как Драко бормочет их во сне из комнаты, в которой он спал, через холл от комнаты Мерлина.

Магия откликнулась на их зов, облака отступили, открыв неестественно золотое небо. Вода в озере зашевелилась, сначала пошли маленькие волны, которые превратились в водоворот в центре. Драко сжимал руку Мерлина так сильно, что было больно, но он не прекращал говорить.

А потом _он_ поднялся из глубины, и водоворот утих. Мерлин не мог дышать, его сердце грозило выскочить из груди, когда он смотрел на темно-золотистые волосы Артура, влажно прилипшие к его лицу, его глаза были закрыты, когда он стоял совершенно неподвижно, промокшая кольчуга делала его похожим на привидение из Камелота.

Дрожа, Мерлин отпустил руку Драко, чувствуя, как магия вокруг них исчезает, и осознавая, что дело сделано. Но только когда Артур открыл глаза — ясные голубые глаза сонно моргали в том направлении, где они стояли, — с его губ сорвалось слово, похожее на всхлип.

— _Артур_ , — произнес он надрывным и хриплым от надвигающихся слез голосом, но достаточно громким, чтобы разнестись по всему озеру.

Артур пару раз моргнул, с его век капала вода, и он тряхнул головой, как будто пытаясь сбросить ее.

— Мерлин? — он ответил вопросительно, возможно, удивленно.

При этих словах Мерлин сломался. Ему было все равно, что из глаз его текут слезы, а изо рта — всхлипы, ибо его Король, его _друг_ , наконец-то вернулся к нему после столетий, проведенных в одиночестве.

***

Что потрясло Драко едва ли не больше, чем человек, поднимающийся из озера — легендарный король Артур, подсказал ему разум, и да, _он_ вернул его, он в сотрудничестве с еще более легендарным _Мерлином_ — выкуси, Поттер — был тон голоса Мерлина, когда он увидел своего вернувшегося короля.

Мерлин всегда был довольно сдержан, с тех пор как Драко встретил его. Конечно, он был гораздо более общительным, чем он ожидал от тысячелетнего, всемирно известного, считающегося мертвым колдуна, но он никогда не казался особенно уязвимым или каким-либо образом смущенным.

Но теперь этот образ Мерлина разваливался на части, рассыпался прямо у него на глазах, и это было так _неправильно_ , что Драко быстро отвернулся.

Он услышал как Мерлин торопливо вошел в озеро — немного неуклюже, судя по звуку — и затем, Мерлин и Артур разговаривали, Драко слышал их тихие слова на языке, которого не понимал.

Все это время он стоял к ним спиной, не желая вторгаться в то, что, как он чувствовал, было их личным моментом.

***

Голова Артура словно наполнилась озерной водой, мысли и осознания, казалось, доходили до него медленно, как будто им нужно было нырнуть в его глубины, чтобы добраться до мозга, или, может быть, подождать, пока вода не вытечет из ушей, как из дырявого сосуда.

Он упрямо смотрел, как Мерлин подошел ближе, пробираясь через воду, почти падая в отчаянии, чтобы добраться до него, и он что-то говорил, но слова доходили дольше, чем следовало.

— Ты вернулся, — сказал он, и в его глазах появились слезы, а затем его друг оказался прямо перед ним, держась за него. Артур пошатнулся от этого прикосновения, но Мерлин удержал его на ногах. — Ты действительно _вернулся_. Мы сделали это! Клянусь богами, мы сделали это!

— Я… — Артур нахмурился, вглядываясь в глаза Мерлина. — Я был мертв?

Он произнес это как вопрос, но был уверен, что так и было. Он помнил, как умирал. Вспомнил, как лежал в объятиях Мерлина и чувствовал себя если не счастливым, то довольным и в безопасности. Это был хороший способ уйти, рядом с Мерлином. Только он всегда мог заставить его чувствовать, что все будет хорошо, даже если это не так.

Он был спокоен.

А потом он вспомнил бесконечно длинный отрезок пустоты. Своего рода вакуум, в котором Артур все осознавал и все же не мог ни чувствовать, ни видеть, ни слышать. Он знал, что был мертв, но, если бы понадобилось, он не смог бы сказать, _где_ он.

_Может быть_ , подумалось ему, когда все немного прояснилось, а его глаза вдруг остановились на слезе, скатывающейся по щеке Мерлина, _он просто ждал_.

Он пропустил ответ Мерлина на свои слова, голова была слишком вялой, чтобы прислушаться, но он решил, что в любом случае ему это не нужно. Он машинально потянулся к Мерлину и вытер заплаканную щеку. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, потому что Артур был весь мокрый, и он только обмазал его озерной водой.

— Прости, — выдохнул Артур, нахмурившись. — Что оставил тебя.

Губы Мерлина задрожали, и он обнаружил, что крепко обнимает своего друга, рыдающего у него на плече.

Несмотря на всю тяжесть ситуации, Артур находил ее весьма успокаивающей. Мерлин был ему знаком, и он мог просто закрыть глаза и позволить себе вернуться домой.


	4. Chapter 4

Артур, приподняв брови, наблюдал, как Мерлин суетливо носится по кухне этого странного маленького домика, куда он его привел, явно не в силах устоять на месте. За последние пару минут Мерлин уже магически высушил его, а затем наложил несколько заклинаний, которые сначала прояснили мысли в его голове, затем перепутали все снова, помогая изучить новый вид языка, который, по мнению Мерлина, ему был нужен, а затем снова привели все в порядок. Мерлин усадил его в кресло и подал ему чай, который пах точно так же, как варево Гаюса из Камелота.

Однако Артур понятия не имел, что он сейчас делает. Для всего мира это выглядело так, как будто Мерлин _убирал свою кухню_ — он убирал кастрюли и вытирал раковину, и все это выглядело ужасно, как какой-то способ справиться со стрессом.

Артур открыл было рот, собираясь возразить, что за все годы его службы Мерлин никогда не был таким _привередливым_ , но тут его опередил другой раздраженный голос:

— Ради Мерлина… тьфу, _черт_ возьми, я даже _ругаться_ толком больше не могу… Мерлин, во имя Салазара, просто сядь, ты меня нервируешь!

Приказ исходил от маленького мальчика, вероятно, примерно того же возраста, что и Мерлин, который сидел напротив него за столом. У него были очень светлые волосы и серые глаза, которые холодно смотрели в сторону Мерлина, как будто он был особенно надоедливым насекомым. Он был одет в длинную черную мантию и скрестил руки в жесте, который выглядел одновременно угрюмым и оборонительным.

Со стороны Мерлина послышался притворный вздох, и он пробормотал что-то о том, что Салазар не имеет над ним никакой власти, но все равно сел справа от Артура и слева от мальчика.

Артур встретился взглядом с Мерлином, и на мгновение воцарилась напряженная тишина. Затем, не зная, что еще сказать, Артур кивнул в сторону мальчика и спросил:  
— Кто он?

— Его зовут Драко, — мягко ответил Мерлин. — Он помог мне вернуть тебя. Он останется со мной.

— О, — Артур нахмурился, позволяя информации впитаться. — Он что…? — По какой-то причине он не мог заставить себя произнести слово «колдун», несмотря на знание силы Мерлина и то, что он никогда не причинял ему вреда.

Но у Драко не было таких сомнений.

— Волшебник? — спросил он, многозначительно подняв брови. — Да, конечно. Что ты собираешься делать? Сжечь меня на костре?

— Драко, — сказал Мерлин с ноткой предупреждения в голосе.

Драко лишь посмотрел на Артура, бросая ему вызов взглядом. Артуру потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы обрести дар речи.

— Я не мой отец, — решительно заявил он. — Я признаю, что совершил много ошибок за время своего правления, но тебе нечего меня бояться. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Драко выглядел так, будто хотел возразить, но слишком хорошо знал, что Мерлин смотрит на него, чтобы сделать это. Поэтому он просто молчал.

Артур глубоко вздохнул, внезапно задумавшись о своем влиянии на волшебное сообщество. И о своем наследии вообще.

— Мерлин, — резко спросил он, оборачиваясь, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Сколько времени прошло с моей смерти? — Мерлин побледнел от этого вопроса и отвел взгляд. Артура слегка затошнило от такой реакции друга, но он проглотил дурное предчувствие и продолжил. — Мерлин, — повторил он, стараясь придать своему голосу властность. — Как долго?

Сглотнув, Мерлин снова встретился с ним взглядом и едва слышно прошептал:  
— Тысяча четыреста шестьдесят лет.

Артур уставился на него, не в силах понять, что это за число. Это должно было быть ошибкой. Мерлин, должно быть, посчитал неправильно, или, может быть, он взял неправильные записи и… Но ответ ясно читался в затравленном взгляде Мерлина: прошло действительно так долго, и Мерлин ждал его каждую секунду.

— Ты живешь уже больше тысячелетия, — недоверчиво выдохнул Артур. — _Как_ , Мерлин?

Мерлин поморщился.  
— Ну, я вроде как бессмертен. Я могу умереть, если меня убьют, но не от старости или каких-то естественных причин.

— О, — слабо произнес Артур. — Значит, ты уже тысячу лет бродишь вокруг этого озера и ждешь, когда я вернусь?

— Были и другие дела, — тихо сказал Мерлин.

— Ага, — вставил Драко с хитрой усмешкой. — Например, узнать, как его воскресить… ой!

Артур был почти уверен, что Мерлин только что пнул Драко под столом, но он был слишком отвлечен тем фактом, что _Мерлин застрял возле водяной могилы Артура на тысячу гребаных лет_. Это знание заставляло Артура _чувствовать_ , и учитывая, что он ничего не чувствовал уже довольно долгое время, он не был уверен, как справиться с этими эмоциями, нахлынувшими на него сейчас.

Так что он использовал отработанный до совершенства механизм: он отогнал эти чувства и сосредоточился на другой проблеме.

— Итак, — сказал он, прочищая горло, когда Мерлин, все еще красный от смущения, поднял на него взгляд. — Почему именно сейчас, спустя столько времени, ты вернул меня обратно?

— О, — пробормотал Мерлин, прочищая горло с выражением, которое говорило, что он хотел бы, чтобы они поговорили эту тему позже. — Видишь ли, было пророчество о том, что ты воскреснешь во времена величайшей нужды Альбиона?

— Альбион в опасности? — Спросил Артур, немного выпрямившись, услышав новости.

— Есть очень могущественный темный волшебник, который последние несколько лет набирает силу, — сказал ему Мерлин, теперь его лицо было обеспокоенным. — Если мы не остановим его, то неизвестно, что он может натворить, не говоря уже о том ущербе, который он может нанести естественному равновесию мира. Видишь ли, он вмешивается во многие вещи, в которые не имеет права вмешиваться.

— Как тогда, когда Моргана открыла завесу между мирами? — Спросил Артур, чувствуя холод при воспоминании о холодном теле Мерлина и потере Ланселота.

— Не то же самое, но похоже, — кивнул Мерлин. — Он командует существами, дементорами, которые питаются счастьем людей и могут высасывать душу из тела.

— Как дорокки? — Артур вздрогнул, не в силах сдержаться.

— Дальние родственники, — мрачно сказал Мерлин. — Но это еще не все. Также у него есть то, что по сути является эквивалентом армии мертвых, существа, называемые инферналами.

— Неужели он сильнее Морганы? — Спросил Артур, чувствуя, как глубоко в животе поселяется ужас.

— Я бы так не сказал, — задумчиво поджал губы Мерлин. — Он использует свою силу по-другому. Моргана была жрицей старой религии. Волдеморт использует современную магию и балуется любыми древними ритуалами, которые он может найти исказить в свою пользу.

— Хорошо, — сказал Артур, хмуро глядя на него. — Не хочу сомневаться в этом пророчестве или в чем-то подобном, но в целом это больше похоже на работу для тебя, чем для меня. Разве не ты считаешься самым могущественным колдуном всех времен?

—Говорил же, — пробормотал Драко, показывая, что они уже обсуждали это раньше.

— Не волнуйся, — ответил Мерлин, полностью игнорируя Драко. — Ты не должен убивать Волдеморта. Эта работа предназначена для другого. — Артур моргнул, открывая рот, чтобы спросить, о ком говорит Мерлин, но тот продолжал говорить. — Ты здесь для того, чтобы помочь нам сделать это возможным. Победа в войне — это нечто большее, чем убийство лидера оппозиции, как ты прекрасно знаешь.

— Ладно, — медленно произнес Артур. — Я хорошо разбираюсь в войнах.

— Я помню, — согласился Мерлин с легкой улыбкой. Голубые глаза задержались на его лице еще на мгновение, и все погрузились в тишину.

Драко нарушил молчание, прочистив горло и поднявшись на ноги.

— Ладно, — протянул он. — Я уверен, что вам предстоит наверстать упущенное за тысячу лет, и я не хочу мешать. Если я вам понадоблюсь, я буду в своей комнате.

И с этими словами он покинул кухню, а Артур и Мерлин остались одни.

Артур повернулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на Мерлина, пораженный эмоциями в его знакомых, но странно поразительных голубых глазах.

— Ты действительно ждал тысячу лет, да? — не удержался он. Когда Мерлин не ответил, он раздраженно вздохнул. — _Мерлин_ , — проворчал он. Мерлин отвел взгляд и посмотрел на свои руки, лежащие на столе, улыбаясь самоуничижительной улыбкой, на которую Артуру было больно смотреть. — Ты и в самом деле дубоголовый, не так ли?

— Это мое слово, — пожаловался Мерлин, и его улыбка стала более искренней, к большому облегчению Артура.

— Ну, рыбак рыбака, — поддразнил Артур, обрадовавшись, когда Мерлин фыркнул и поднял глаза, чтобы снова встретиться с Артуром взглядом.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. Затем, прежде чем Артур смог отговорить себя от этого, он положил свою руку на обе руки Мерлина, останавливая его нервное беспокойство.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, заметив, как расширились глаза Мерлина. — За то, что никогда не забывал меня. За то, что никогда не сдавался. И за то, что в конце концов вернул меня обратно.

— Я думал, ты рассердишься на меня, — тихо сказал Мерлин.

— За что? — Спросил Артур, топнув ногой.

— Я никогда не спрашивал, хочешь ли ты вернуться, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Может быть, в Авалоне ты был счастливее. В конце концов, этот мир — такой сложный.

— Мерлин, — нахмурился Артур, сжимая его руки. — Я не был ни счастлив, ни несчастлив в Авалоне. Я просто _был_. Так что нет, я не сержусь. Этот мир… это не то, к чему я привык, но, по крайней мере, ты здесь.

При этих словах Мерлин улыбнулся, хотя его глаза были затуманены эмоциями и блестели от слез; но это была искренняя улыбка, и Артур посчитал это успехом.


	5. Chapter 5

Драко сидел в тени большой березы прямо перед домом Мерлина, радуясь легкому ветерку, который пробивался сквозь застоявшуюся летнюю жару. Он знал, что ему будет легче, если он войдет внутрь — Драко не знал, _какие_ заклинания Мерлин наложил на стены дома, но они поддерживали температуру на комфортном уровне всех известных ему чар.

Тем не менее, он предпочитал спокойствие природы нескончаемому потоку мыслей Мерлина, поэтому он остался там, где был, в своем мирном одиночестве.

С тех пор как они воскресили короля Артура, Мерлин превратился в бушующий поток энергии. Он направил всю свою почти _невыносимую_ бодрость на своего давно потерянного друга, за что Драко был очень благодарен, хоть это и заставляло его временами чувствовать себя обделенным, наблюдая как они погружаются в коллекцию исторических книг Мерлина или личных заметок, которые составил Мерлин, чтобы рассказать о тех годах, которые пропустил его Король. Мерлин приглашал Драко присоединиться к ним раз или два, но Драко знал, что не следует это делать. Они были _вдвоем_ , Мерлин ждал этого больше тысячи лет, чтобы насладиться, и он не будет вторгаться туда, где ему явно не было места.

Драко стал все больше времени проводить в одиночестве, чтобы дать им возможность побыть наедине. Он чувствовал себя третьим колесом, и теперь старался даже не смотреть на них.

Поэтому Драко был более чем удивлен, когда дверь в коттедж открылась, и он увидел короля былого и грядущего, вышагивающего в свободных магловских шортах и футболке, которую Мерлин дал ему (для легендарного бессмертного волшебника, который жил в изгнании в течение многих веков, его у него было ужасно магловский вкус, и теперь он передал его другим людям). Он потянулся, выглядя совершенно измученным. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы его взгляд упал на Драко, но когда это произошло, он сразу же выпрямился, что почти заставило Драко улыбнуться, потому что он слишком хорошо знал этот инстинктивный откат к врожденному поведению. Это было то, что делали только высокородные люди.

— Драко, — сказал он, кивая ему. — Я не знал, что ты здесь.

— Ваше Величество, — поприветствовал Драко, стараясь говорить как можно нейтральнее. Но, вероятно, ему это не очень удалось, потому что король нахмурился и покачал головой.

— По-моему, я просил тебя называть меня Артуром, — упрекнул он его. — Я знаю, что волшебное общество не признает королевской власти, так что я не твой король, и даже если бы ты не был колдуном, сейчас правит другая семья. Так что нет никакой необходимости придерживаться титулов. Даже Мерлин использует «сир» только как синоним слова «придурок».

Драко прикусил губу, снова пытаясь подавить невольную улыбку. Иногда он почти забывал, что не доверяет этому человеку.

Король внимательно посмотрел на него, все еще хмурясь, затем глубоко вздохнул и опустился на землю рядом с Драко. Драко чуть не застонал. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Но Его Королевское Упрямство, кажется, не собиралось удовлетворить это желание, когда он повернулся к Драко, с тем же расчетливым взглядом в глазах, и спросил:  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь, да?

Драко многозначительно посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил. Однако этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы донести послание.

— Я так и думал, — вздохнул король, и, к его чести, он не выглядел ни обиженным, ни удивленным. — Ну, моя семья была ужасно несправедлива к вам в те дни.

— Да неужели, — усмехнулся Драко, прежде чем смог сдержаться. Он тут же захлопнул рот, глядя прямо перед собой, на озеро, но чувствовал, что король наблюдает за ним.

— Как именно я повлиял на волшебный народ? — тихо спросил он, удивив Драко своим вопросом. — Скажи мне. Мерлин не отвечает мне, когда я спрашиваю.

Драко искоса взглянул на него, нахмурив брови.

— Ну… — начал он, на этот раз тщательно подбирая слова. — Величайший колдун всех времен был твоим слугой, но не получил никакой благодарности за то, что он снова и снова спасал твою задницу.

Он был удивлен, увидев, что король вздрогнул от его слов, как будто Драко ударил его. _Интересно_ , подумал он.

— Но это не все, — продолжил Драко. — Ты заставил его скрывать, кто он такой, заставил его думать, что этого надо стыдиться. Так что, да, ты, возможно, и не был таким плохим, как твой отец, не выслеживал каждого колдуна в своей стране, но ты причина нашей скрытности. Причина, почему нас не принимают.

— Я _принял_ Мерлина, — запротестовал король, но его голос был хриплым, и слова Драко явно потрясли его.

— Да, но когда? Когда ты умирал, — Драко закатил глаза. — И что это изменило?

— Я думаю, это очень много для него значило, — огрызнулся король, защищаясь. — Не смей делать вид, будто ты хоть что-то понимаешь о нас с Мерлином!

Между ними повисла звенящая тишина, прежде чем Драко кивнул.  
— Ладно, — согласился он. — Не мне говорить о тебе и Мерлине. Но ты спросил о своем влиянии на магический мир, и я ответил. Ты не заботился о своем самом верном друге из-за его способностей. Ты был слишком предубежден, чтобы понять, кто на самом деле на твоей стороне. Ты тупо цеплялся за идеалы своего отца вместо того, чтобы начать новую страницу.

Король долго-долго молчал. Затем он глубоко вздохнул и кивнул.

— Это справедливо, — пробормотал он с болью в голосе. — Я недостаточно дорожил Мерлином. Ты прав. Я был слеп ко многим вещам в Камелоте, и больше всего я сожалею о том, что подвел его. Я не жду, что ты поймешь, — он поморщился, качая головой. — Я знаю, что это прозвучит для тебя как оправдание, зная, что он сделал, но… Я _действительно_ любил своего отца и верил в него. Или мне этого хотелось. Теперь я знаю, что его поступки и мотивы были столь же ошибочны, сколь темна ночь, но тогда… Он был моим отцом, и он растил меня и учил, что магия — зло. Мерлин заставил меня понять, что это неправильно, а потом было уже слишком поздно что-либо предпринимать.

От слов короля у Драко сжалось сердце, и он изо всех сил старался не смотреть на него. Потому что он прекрасно _знал_ , какого это — знать, что твой отец не так уж и хорош, но верить в него и его слова несмотря ни на что.

— Я знаю, что это… трудно для тебя, — запинаясь, продолжил король, и, наконец, Драко поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Но Мерлин хочет, чтобы мы работали вместе, и я не хочу его разочаровывать. Так что, может быть, ты попытаешься принять мои искренние клятвы, что я никогда больше не причиню никому вреда за их магии. Или, ну, — добавил он, скорчив гримасу, — если только они не пытаются причинить нам вред. Каждый, кто слишком близко подходит к Мерлину, становится легкой добычей.

Драко не смог удержаться от смеха, услышав это. Уголки рта короля дрогнули в неуверенной улыбке. Драко потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы подобрать слова и высказать то, что уже рвется наружу, но король — _Артур_ — был честен с ним, так что, возможно, пришло время попытаться быть искренним в ответ.

— Я знаю, каково это — бороться с убеждениями и ожиданиями своей семьи, — признался Драко довольно неохотно. Он вытянул левую руку, показывая место, где темная метка портила его бледную кожу. Артур уставился на нее, и в его голубых глазах не было и следа узнавания. Драко сжал кулак, отчего сухожилия и вены болезненно вздулись. — Мои родители на _его_ стороне, — признался Драко, скривив губы в отвратительной гримасе. — Мой отец убивает для Темного Лорда. Этот ублюдок живет в моем доме. Они заставили меня вступить в ряды его союзников.

Артур испустил долгий, медленный вздох, но ничего не сказал. Драко испытал странную благодарность.

— Сначала я в них верил, — пожал плечами Драко. — Как и ты, я люблю своих родителей. Мне и в голову не приходило сомневаться в их суждениях. Но потом, когда я присоединился… — Драко невесело рассмеялся. — Я был ужасным Пожирателем Смерти. Действительно ужасным. Я не мог даже убить магла ради забавы, не говоря уже о волшебнике, противостоящем мне. Если бы мой отец знал, что я нахожусь рядом с тобой и даже не пытаюсь прикончить, он бы отрекся от меня.

К его удивлению, Артур только усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Звучит знакомо, — пробормотал он. — Мой собственный отец однажды преследовал меня из другого мира за то, как я правлю Камелотом. И это было _до_ того, как я узнал правду о Мерлине.

Драко невольно закатил глаза.

— Почему семьи такие сложные? — спросил он, не ожидая ответа.

— Хотел бы знать, — пожал плечами Артур, внезапно успокоившись. — Боюсь, я так и не разобрался со своей семьей. Моей сестре удалось убить меня, мой дядя предал меня, моя мать отдала свою жизнь за меня… — Драко не знал, что на это ответить. Он подумал о своей матери, которая всегда любила его, и тосковал по ней так сильно, что почти ненавидел себя за то, что оставил ее, хотя знал, что она никогда не согласилась бы сопровождать его. — Наверное, именно поэтому Мерлин так важен для меня сейчас, — сказал Артур очень тихо, как будто ему стоило большого труда произнести эти слова вслух. — Он всегда был моим самым близким другом, но теперь он также и моя семья, в некотором смысле. Он — все, что у меня осталось. Он для меня _все_. — Последняя часть была выдохнута яростно, и Драко задался вопросом, пытался ли Артур, так же, как и Драко, решить для себя кто Мерлин для него.

Вместо того чтобы прокомментировать это, Драко сказал:  
— Мерлин вытащил меня оттуда. Он помог мне сбежать из этого дома и убедился, что они не придут за мной. Он… первый, кто действительно дал мне выбор. Кто действительно верил, что я могу быть кем то большим, чем мои родители заставляли меня быть.

— В этом весь Мерлин, — кивнул Артур, и на его лице снова появилась улыбка, теперь уже ласковая. — Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, заслуживает ли мир его.

— Он хороший человек, — согласился Драко.

— Так и есть, — сказал Артур, оглядываясь на дом, прежде чем снова повернуться к нему и заговорщицки сказать: — хотя я уже готов на стену лезть с этими уроками истории. Я имею в виду, я понимаю, что мне нужно знать все это, но он следит за мной _каждую чертову секунду_. Я не могу вздохнуть.

Драко изо всех сил старался не растянуть уголки рта в улыбке, но эта битва была проиграна не начавшись; и судя по тому, как понимающе сверкнули глаза Артура, он тоже это заметил.

— Ты не можешь винить его за то, что он скучал по тебе, — рассудительно сказал Драко. — Ты эгоистично умер у него на руках и бросил его на долгие века. Конечно после такого он стал прилипчивым.

— _Эгоистично?!_ — недоверчиво переспросил Артур. — Я погиб в бою, защищая Камелот! Я погиб с _честью_! В этом не было ничего эгоистичного!

— Ну, — сказал Драко, растягивая гласную. — Но ты _все-таки_ цеплялся за свое отвращение к магии, и если бы ты этого не делал, то, возможно, не умер бы. Так что в этом есть капля эгоизма.

Артур уставился на него, выглядя совершенно сбитым с толку, и Драко не смог удержаться — он фыркнул, выдавая свое веселье. Глаза Артура сузились, и он сердито посмотрел, как Драко разразился серией решительно нелюбезных смешков, изо всех сил стараясь заглушить шум в кулаке.

— Ты закончил? — Спросил Артур, явно не впечатленный.

— Твое _лицо_ , — прохрипел Драко. — У тебя был такой вид, будто ты собираешься обвинить меня в измене!

— Если ты продолжишь, я найду способ сделать это, — проворчал Артур, но он тоже явно подавлял улыбку. — Сопляк.

— К твоему сведению, я — наследник одной из старейших и наиболее уважаемых чистокровных семей Британии, — сказал ему Драко без особого энтузиазма. — Я, может быть, и не ношу бессмысленный титул, но я так же знатен, как и ты.

— Ох? — Спросил Артур, улыбаясь. — Значит, Мерлин снова окружен знатью? Приятно слышать.

В этот момент, как будто Артур призвал его, Мерлин выбежал из дома, отчаянно поворачивая голову влево и вправо, прежде чем его глаза наконец остановились на них двоих.

— Артур! — прошипел он. — Ты не можешь просто _исчезнуть_ без предупреждения!

— Я никуда не _исчезал_! — Запротестовал Артур, хотя в его голосе явно слышалась нотка вины. — Я даже не вышел со двора! Я только разговаривал с Драко!

— Я был в ванной, а когда вернулся, тебя уже не было! — Мерлин застыл как вкопанный, его глаза были широко раскрыты и немного диковаты. — Извини, что это заставило меня нервничать!

Драко вздрогнул, подумав, что после того, как ты увидел, как умирает твой друг, провел более тысячелетия в одиночестве, а затем воскресил его, ты должен быть параноиком, чтобы все не повторилось снова. Судя по выражению лица Артура, прежде чем он поднялся на ноги, он тоже это понял.

— Да, хорошо, — согласился Артур, осторожно приближаясь к нему, словно успокаивая испуганное животное. — Я больше не буду так делать. Я обещаю.

Мерлин впился в него взглядом и стиснул зубы. Он отрывисто кивнул, и Артур осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.

— Ладно? — уточнил Артур. — А теперь может мы пойдем в дом, и ты приготовишь нам с Драко хороший ужин?

— Почему всегда _я_ должен готовить?! — возмутился Мерлин, повернувшись к Артуру.

— Потому что, _Мерлин_ , — сказал ему Артур тоном, который предполагал, что он считает его особенно глупым, и Драко не мог не восхищаться тем, как он играл с ним, точно зная, как отвлечь своего друга от его собственных демонов с помощью легкого подшучивания, — ты мой _слуга_ , и, как я только что узнал, Драко сам является своего рода знатью, поэтому только ты можешь взять на себя черную работу.

— Драко не _знатный_! — Мерлин захлебнулся от возмущения, его ясные голубые глаза теперь сверкали, как кинжалы.

— Технически, — протянул Драко, — семью Малфоев можно считать… —

— В любом случае, _я_ — легендарный чародей, который превосходит его по уровню! — отрезал Мерлин, как будто Драко ничего не говорил.

— Детали, — отмахнулся Артур. — Кроме того, ты готовишь фантастическое рагу. А теперь кыш.

С этими словами он схватил Мерлина за плечи и потащил обратно в дом, подмигнув Драко через плечо.

«Ну что ж», — подумал Драко, глядя им вслед, — «может быть, король Артур и не так уж плох».


	6. Chapter 6

— Нет! — закричал Драко, драматично ударив кулаком по столу, его бледная кожа покраснела от ярости, когда он посмотрел на Мерлина. — Ни за что!

« _О боже_ », — подумал Артур. За все время своего недолгого брака с Гвен он так и не обзавелся детьми, но именно так, должно быть, ощущаются их бесконечные истерики.

— Драко, — вздохнул Мерлин, потирая висок в попытке унять головную боль. — Сядь пожалуйста. Давай поговорим об этом.

— Поговорим?! Ты солгал мне! — Обвиняюще крикнул Драко, указывая пальцем в его сторону.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Мерлин нахмурившись. — Я не _лгал_. Я просто опустил некоторые детали, вот и все.

— Он всегда так делает, — заметил Артур, не успев ничего с собой поделать. Мерлин сердито посмотрел на него. Артур еще глубже погрузился в кресло, стараясь стать невидимым.

— Ты знал, что я не согласился бы на это, если бы знал, что ты собираешься втянуть в это дело Гарри Поттера! — Крикнул Драко, к счастью проигнорировав слова Артура. — Ты меня обманул!

— Ну, ты не оставил мне выбора, — сказал Мерлин твердым голосом. — Ты бы никогда не послушал меня, если бы я упомянул Поттера. И мне нужно было вытащить тебя оттуда. Это было для твоего же блага, Драко, и мы оба это знаем.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы решать, что для меня хорошо?! — Вызывающе сказал Драко. — Ты ничем не лучше моих родителей! Ты принимаешь решения _за_ меня и ждешь, что я буду им следовать!

— Драко, — нахмурился Артур, качая головой. — Думаю, этого достаточно. Ты же знаешь, что это неправда.

— Неужели? — спросил Драко, поворачиваясь к Артуру. — Ты знаешь, что парень, которого он собирается завербовать в нашу команду, пытался убить меня всего пару недель назад?!

— Нет, — устало ответил Мерлин, прежде чем Артур успел что-либо сказать. — Это был несчастный случай.

— Да что _ты_ об этом знаешь?! — Крикнул Драко, снова повернувшись к Мерлину.

— Я наблюдал за тобой весь прошлый год, Драко, и видел, как это произошло, — сказал ему Мерлин. — Он не знал, что делает заклинание, и ужасно сожалел после.

— Чепуха! — Позвал Драко. — С чего бы это ему?! Он меня ненавидит!

— Не любить кого-то и желать смерти — это две совершенно разные вещи, как ты прекрасно знаешь, — очень тихо сказал Мерлин, и Драко дернулся, как от пощечины. — Кроме того, я знаю, что ты пытался наложить на него заклятие Круциатус. Не прикидывайся невинным, Драко.

Драко сжал губы в тонкую линию и ничего не сказал. Мерлин вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.

— Он нам нужен, Драко, — продолжал он объяснять. — И что еще важнее, он нуждается в нас. Именно ему суждено убить Волдеморта.

— О, — усмехнулся Драко, — только не говори мне, что ты веришь во всю эту чушь про его _избранность_!

— Это правда, — просто ответил Мерлин. — Это было предсказано. Единственное, что мы можем сейчас сделать — это помочь ему выполнить задачу как можно быстрее, с минимальными потерями, потому что если мы оставим его следовать по пути тайн и жертв Дамблдора, это займет слишком много времени.

Лицо Драко сморщилось. Артур видел, что он изо всех сил старается не закричать снова.

— Это гораздо серьезнее вашей глупой школьной вражды, Драко, — жестко сказал Мерлин. — Речь идет о равновесии в нашем мире, и мне нужно, чтобы ты отнесся к этому рационально. Если ты не сможешь этого сделать, мне придется доставить тебя обратно в поместье. — Драко побледнел от слов Мерлина, и Артур решил, что это достаточно страшная угроза. — Я не хочу этого делать, — сказал ему Мерлин, — но ты не оставишь мне выбора. Так я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

Драко долго смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова. Затем он кивнул, все еще не произнося ни слова.

— Хорошо, — сказал Мерлин, посылая ему легкую улыбку.

Драко не ответил ему тем же. Вместо этого он кивнул и вышел из кухни, предоставив Мерлина и Артура самим себе.

Мерлин вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками.

— Что ж, это было неприятно, — пробормотал он приглушенным голосом.

— Угу, — согласился Артур. — Знаешь, мы делаем все наоборот. Мы получили подростков с бушующими гормонами, не испытав никакого удовольствия перед этим, дорогой.

У Мерлина перехватило дыхание. Его лицо вспыхнуло, когда он сердито посмотрел на Артура, но тот лишь невинно улыбнулся.

— Даже не шути, — простонал Мерлин. — Это всего лишь один подросток! А будет еще _трое_ , ты понимаешь!

— Трое? — Недоверчиво воскликнул Артур. — Я думал, нам нужен лишь тот мальчик Поттер.

— Ты действительно думал, что Гарри Поттер, злейший враг Лорда Волдеморта, сейчас скрывается один? Нет, Артур. С ними его лучшие друзья, и нам придется взять их всех, если мы хотим работать с Гарри.

— Похоже, будет хлопот больше, чем пользы, — с несчастным видом заметил Артур, и Мерлин толкнул его локтем.

— Думаю, с Гарри и Гермионой проблем не будет, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Гарри и Драко _вместе_ будут проблемой. И очевидно, Рон может быть вспыльчивым, если захочет, и он ненавидит Драко почти так же сильно, как Гарри.

— Отлично, — ответил Артур с притворной веселостью. — Петушиные бои в этом доме. Как раз то, что мне нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя как дома.

— О, — фыркнул Мерлин, ухмыляясь Артуру. — _Петушиные_ бои, да? Теперь я знаю, что вы, рыцари, делали каждый раз, когда меня не было рядом…

У Артура отвисла челюсть, и он рассмеялся.

— Ты! — прошипел он. — Никогда не думал, что у тебя такой грязный рот, Мерлин!

— Ты очень облегчаешь мне задачу, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин, вставая, чтобы пересечь кухню и открыть кран, чтобы вымыть руки. — Ну так что, Ваше Королевское Идиотчество, — спросил Мерлин через плечо, — теперь, когда мы, очевидно, обзавелись детьми, ты поможешь мне приготовить ужин?

Артур фыркнул.  
— Ты хоть когда-нибудь видел, как я готовлю? — спросил он.

— Ты умеешь обращаться с мечами, не убивая себя, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин. — Я уверен, что ты сможешь нарезать несколько овощей. Пойдем, я тебе покажу.

И вот так Артур был командирован на кухню, но каким-то образом он обнаружил, что не так уж сильно возражает, как он думал.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Долгожданное Золотое Трио!

— Артур… — вздохнул Мерлин, настороженно глядя на него.

Артур, однако, выпрямился перед ним во весь рост, и, хотя он и был ниже Мерлина, старался выглядеть угрожающе, и упрямо смотрел на него.

— Нет, Мерлин, — прорычал Артур. — Ты пойдешь не один.

Мерлин глубоко вздохнул. Он бросил умоляющий взгляд на Драко, но мальчик только бесполезно сидел за столом и беспечно жевал свою утреннюю кашу.

— Артур, — повторил Мерлин, снова поворачиваясь к нему. — Я же не собираюсь встречаться с Морганой или что-то в этом роде. Я собираюсь забрать пару _детей_. Со мной все будет в порядке.

— Детей, которые находятся в бегах и могут подумать, что ты — враг, — заметил Артур сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я не собираюсь рисковать твоей _жизнью_ , Мерлин.

— Видишь ли, — пробормотал Мерлин, теперь уже немного огорченный, — в том-то и дело. Они и так будут довольно нервными. А ты не особенно… — Он сдержался, надеясь, что Артур поймет подтекст и объяснять не придется, но, конечно, его Королевское Тупейшество не снизошло до такой милости.

— Не особенно _что_ , Мерлин? — Рявкнул Артур.

Глаза Мерлина многозначительно метнулись к Экскалибуру в руке Артура, который они забрали всего неделю назад, и взгляд Артура последовал за ним, прежде чем, наконец, он поморщился, осознав проблему.

— Прекрасно, — проворчал он. — Я оставлю его здесь! Но я иду!

— Артур, пожалуйста, — снова неуверенно произнес Мерлин. — Я не хочу сосредотачиваться на том, чтобы и ты тоже не пострадал. Мне и так придется потрудиться, чтобы развеять их подозрения.

— Именно _поэтому_ я и хочу быть там, — крикнул Артур, его голос стал громче, и он выглядел искренне расстроенным. — Прикрывать тебя! Мы же команда, Мерлин! Зачем ты вернул меня сюда, если хотел завернуть в одеяла и уберечь от всех опасностей?

Мерлин вздрогнул и закусил губу. Потребовалось мгновение и пара глубоких вдохов, прежде чем он смог ответить.

— Ладно, — сдался он довольно неохотно. — Ладно, ты можешь пойти со мной. Но, пожалуйста, оставайся позади, по крайней мере, пока у них есть палочки. И позволь мне говорить самому.

Артур, казалось, немного успокоился, получив разрешение сопровождать его, но это последнее замечание заставило его снова с вызовом поднять брови.

— О, ты так талантлив в дипломатии? — фыркнул он. — А кто правил королевством?

— А кто написал большую часть твоих речей? — невозмутимо спросил Мерлин, заставив Драко фыркнуть в свою миску. Артур покраснел. — А теперь пошли, пока они не сменили место дислокации и мне снова не пришлось их выслеживать.

Он протянул руку Артуру, чтобы аппарировать, но внимание Артура было теперь приковано к Драко, его взгляд был вопросительным.

— Ты не идешь? — спросил он.

Драко снова фыркнул, хотя на этот раз это сопровождалось довольно драматичным закатыванием глаз.

— Поверь мне, ты не захочешь, чтобы я был там, — заверил он Артура. — Они сразу запишут вас в ряды злейших врагов. Лучше сначала привести их сюда, а уже потом столкнуть их с моей обаятельностью.

Подняв брови, Артур повернулся к Мерлину, которому нечего было добавить к довольно точным словам Драко, и пожал плечами.

— Готов? — спросил он, обхватив пальцами запястье Артура.

— Хм… — красноречиво произнес Артур, явно нервничая. — Итак, ты сделаешь это и… —

— Мы появимся там, — подтвердил Мерлин. — Это займет всего секунду.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Артур, явно собираясь с духом. — Конечно. Вперед.

Мерлин невольно улыбнулся ему и мысленно потянулся к магии, прося ее доставить их туда, куда им нужно.

Через мгновение они появились посреди какого-то леса. Справа и слева от них протекал ручей, и Мерлин чувствовал невидимые барьеры, которые подростки воздвигли для безопасности.

— Это то самое место? — Спросил Артур, все еще слегка пошатываясь после аппарации, но храбро скрипя зубами.

— Да, — подтвердил Мерлин, сжимая его запястье, прежде чем отпустить. — Просто позволь мне… —

Он встал перед барьером и протянул руки, ощупывая барьер там, где чары пытались удержать его. Затем он применил против них свою собственную магию, древнюю и настолько сильную, что чары просто рассыпались под напором, как карточный домик под ураганом.

Мгновение спустя они могли видеть их: три подростка, ровесники Драко, два мальчика и одна девочка, стоящие перед палаткой, застывшие от шока и страха, с палочками, нацеленными на них. Рыжеволосый выглядел немного хуже от усталости, заметил Мерлин — его рука была забинтована, а остальные прикрывали его, защищая своего друга.

— Кто вы? — спросил темноволосый мальчик, и Мерлин поднял обе руки в традиционном жесте «мы не хотим причинить вреда».

— Мы не враги, — пообещал он. — Мы просто хотим поговорить с вами. Поэтому, пожалуйста, опустите палочки.

— Хорошая попытка, — пробормотал рыжеволосый Рон Уизли.

— Как вы нас нашли? — громко спросила девушка с густыми волосами, пронзительным взглядом глядя на Мерлина сверху вниз. — Как вам удалось проникнуть сквозь наши защитные чары? Я сама их ставила, мы должны были быть в безопасности!

— Так и было, — заверил их Мерлин. — Только я не совсем « _обычный человек_ ».

Он хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали обнадеживающе, но, к сожалению, они возымели прямо противоположный эффект.

— _Кто_ вы? — повторил мальчик с темными растрепанными волосами — Гарри Поттер, — на этот раз чуть более настойчиво. Мерлин почувствовал, как Артур напрягся у него за плечом.

— Я действительно надеялся, что мы сможем начать с менее сложного вопроса, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Но ладно. Меня зовут, — он указал на себя, — Мерлин, а это, — он указал на Артура, который все еще стоял на шаг позади него, как ему было велено, — Артур.

На мгновение воцарилось ошеломленное молчание. Затем Рон пробормотал:  
— _Что?!_

Гарри моргнул, явно не совсем понимая, что происходит. Однако девушка — Гермиона Грейнджер — очевидно, прекрасно понимала, о чем говорит Мерлин.

— Прошу прощения, — сказала она слегка дрожащим голосом. — Но ты же не хочешь сказать, что вы двое — настоящий легендарный волшебник Мерлин из Эалдора и Король Артур из Камелота? Которые, кстати, умерли сотни лет назад?

— Верно в случае Артура, но не так верно в моем, — согласился Мерлин. — Но ты же начитанная девушка, не так ли, Гермиона? Наверняка ты слышала о пророчестве, гласящем, что Король Былого и Грядущего вернется во времена величайшей нужды Альбиона?

Гермиона уставилась на него, открывая и закрывая рот, как золотая рыбка.

— Ты ведь не веришь ему?! — Прошипел Рон.

— Я… — пробормотала Гермиона, не отвечая. Мерлин видел, как крутятся колесики в ее голове, пытаясь понять, как еще они могли пройти сквозь ее защиту.

— Я знаю, — успокаивающе сказал Мерлин, сжалившись над ней. — Это звучит довольно натянуто. На вашем месте я бы себе не доверял. Но чем скорее мы преодолеем шок от осознания наших личностей, тем легче будет все остальное, обещаю.

— Все остальное? — Спросил Гарри, сжимая пальцами волшебную палочку. — Что именно ты планируешь?

Мерлин вздохнул и поморщился.  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы опустили палочки, — попытался договориться он.

— Черта с два! — выплюнул Рон.

— Осторожнее, — угрожающе прорычал Артур.

— Артур, — прошипел Мерлин, не сводя глаз с направленных на него волшебных палочек. — О чем мы говорили? — Молчание Артура было достаточным ответом. Мерлин прочистил горло. — Я вас предупреждаю, — сказал Мерлин, снова обращаясь к подросткам. — Если вы не уберете свои палочки, мне придется вас обезоружить, чтобы мы могли спокойно поговорить.

— _Прошу прощения?!_ — Возмущенно крикнул Рон.

— Рон, — предупредила Гермиона, ее собственный голос был настороженным.

— У него даже нет волшебной палочки, Гермиона! — Заметил Рон. — Это пустые угрозы!

— Не думаю, что она ему нужна, — пробормотала Гермиона. — В конце концов, они пробились через наши чары.

— Ты, должно быть, ошиблась в заклинаниях.

— _Мои чары были идеальны, Рональд!_

— Были, — подтвердил Мерлин, чтобы прекратить их ссору. — И Гермиона права, мне не нужна палочка. — Чтобы доказать правдивость своих слов, он потянулся к своей магии, его глаза вспыхнули золотом, когда он _призвал_ ее.

И палочка Рона полетела в их сторону, рыжеволосый мальчик недоверчиво смотрел ей вслед. Артур поймал ее, словно инстинктивно, а затем осторожно осмотрел, повертел в руке, словно ожидая, что она взорвется.

— А теперь, пожалуйста, — любезно сказал Мерлин. — Опустите свои палочки. Я просто хочу поговорить.

Гарри уставился на него, открыв рот и моргая. Гермиона, однако, выглядела так, словно ее худшие опасения подтвердились. Она послушно опустила палочку и прошипела Гарри, чтобы тот сделал то же самое.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, глубоко вздохнув. — Так. Допустим, вы действительно Мерлин и Артур. Что привело вас сюда?

— Я думаю, ты и сама понимаешь, — улыбнулся Мерлин. — Артур вернулся в то время, когда Альбион испытывал величайшую нужду. Вы охотитесь за крестражами в попытке уничтожить Лорда Волдеморта. Мы хотим помочь.

— Откуда ты знаешь, чем мы занимаемся? — Спросил Гарри. — Никто не знает! Дамблдор лично дал мне это задание перед смертью! Я рассказал только Рону и Гермионе.

— Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы мне что-то говорили, Гарри, — мягко объяснил он. — Если бы ты скрывался так же долго, как и я, то нашел бы способ наблюдать за миром вокруг.

— Он шпионил за нами, — прошипел Рон слегка истерично. — Это безумие!

— Послушайте, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Я знаю, что это звучит немного сомнительно с вашей точки зрения, но я обещаю, что я не собираюсь занять место Волдеморта! Я хочу того же, что и вы — уничтожить его. И если вы не возражаете, я скажу, что если вы продолжите охоту на мусор, которую завещал вам Дамблдор, это займет слишком много времени, и слишком много невинных людей умрет, не говоря уже о том, что Волдеморт продолжит разрушать естественный баланс мира. Я хотел бы предотвратить это. Поэтому нам нужно работать вместе.

— Если ты так много знаешь лучше нас, — спросил Гарри, глубоко нахмурившись, — тогда почему ты просто не сделаешь это сам?

— По той же причине, по которой Дамблдор сам не победил Волдеморта, Гарри, — вздохнул Мерлин. — _Я_ не могу. Это должен быть ты. Ты же знаешь пророчество.

— Тогда как ты можешь помочь? — Спросил Гарри.

— Ну, например, у нас есть оружие, которое может уничтожить крестражи, — невозмутимо произнес Мерлин. — Так что, как только мы перенесемся в мой дом, мы сможем избавиться от этого ужасного амулета, который носит Рон. — Они все вздрогнули от его слов, потрясенные до глубины души тем, как много он знал. Однако Мерлин не остановился, чтобы дать им возможность обработать эту новую информацию. — С моими способностями мне также будет легче помочь тебе найти оставшиеся крестражи, — продолжил Мерлин, — не говоря уже о том, что в нашей команде есть кое-кто, кто может предоставить полезную информацию. И последнее, но не менее важное: я могу защитить вас. Вы отлично позаботились о себе, я уверен, но вы можете столкнуться с егерями или Пожирателями смерти в любой момент, и они вас схватят. Я не потерплю никакого ущерба, который вам могут нанести просто потому, что вы думаете, что можете справиться в одиночку.

Они все ошеломленно уставились на Мерлина, и он подумал, не было ли это немного чересчур. Он повернулся к Артуру за советом, но тот лишь удивленно поднял брови.

— Ну ладно, — неловко сказал он, пожимая плечами и переводя взгляд с одного ошарашенного лица на другое. — Вопросы? Опасения? Сейчас самое время.

— Вопросы? — Слабо повторила Гермиона. — Достаточно, чтобы написать книгу. И опасения? Наверное, примерно столько же.

Мерлин поморщился и потер виски.  
— А тебе не будет легче, если я покажу тебе кусочки прошлого? — спросил он, уже немного отчаявшись. — Чтобы доказать, кто мы такие?

— Ну, — нерешительно произнесла Гермиона. — Кто-то с твоей силой мог бы с таким же успехом подделать их, не так ли?»

— Да, но сколько есть людей с моими способностями, Гермиона? — Спросил Мерлин. — Ты не думаешь, что тогда все были бы в курсе?

Гермиона прикусила губу, явно пребывая в глубоком замешательстве, и Мерлин услышал, как Артур вздохнул у него за спиной.

— Ладно, — заговорил Артур, заставив Мерлина напрячься от дурного предчувствия. — Я все понял. Ты не знаешь, доверять ему или нет. Поверь мне, я там бывал.

— Артур, — предупредил Мерлин, но Артур не обратил на него внимания.

— Мерлин может быть поистине невыносим, — продолжал Артур, заставляя Мерлина прищуриться и искоса посмотреть на него. — Он будет говорить с тобой так, будто ты самый большой идиот в округе, и это заставляет тебя _не_ делать то, что он просит, просто чтобы досадить ему. Но, — тон Артура изменился, и, к большому удивлению Мерлина, на его лице появилась слабая, нежная улыбка, когда он продолжил: — поверь мне, этот опыт научил меня, что обычно лучше доверять его суждениям. Он может ошибаться время от времени, но у него всегда есть благие намерения.

Мерлин просто смотрел на профиль Артура, и сердце его билось где-то в горле. Он не знал, сколько времени потребовалось Гарри, чтобы снова обратиться к нему, но когда он это сделал, то Мерлин вздрогнул так сильно, что чуть не потерял равновесие. Артур машинально протянул руку, чтобы поддержать его.

— Ты действительно легендарный волшебник Мерлин? — Спросил Гарри, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Мерлин моргнул и кивнул, выдержав взгляд Гарри. Он не был уверен, что Гарри увидел в его глазах, но теперь он задумчиво поджал губы.  
— И ты серьезно хочешь помочь нам? — Уточнил он. — Хочешь помочь мне?

— Клянусь жизнью Артура, — сказал Мерлин, потому что не мог придумать ничего более святого для него, — что я говорю серьезно. И я никогда не поставлю на карту жизнь Артура.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Он посмотрел на Гермиону, которая, казалось, все еще была немного сомневалась, но в основном смирилась. Затем он посмотрел на Рона, который был тихим и угрюмым.

— Но если ты Мерлин, почему ты не _стар_? — Капризно прыснул он. — А почему у тебя нет бороды?

— Прошу прощения? — Спросил Артур почти оскорбленно.

— Когда-нибудь я дам тебе эти книги, — фыркнул Мерлин. — Они возмутительно забавные.

— Я думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что историки были не совсем правы в своих записях об истории Артура, Рон, — тихо сказала Гермиона, и она нервничала, и что-то подсказывало Мерлину, что она _умирала_ от желания узнать правду.

— Если хочешь, я могу поделиться с тобой своими воспоминаниями, — предложил Мерлин. — Они написаны от руки, но точны.

Глаза Гермионы расширились от удивления, и Мерлин понял, что она продалась.

— Итак, я думаю, это означает, что мы идем, — усмехнулся Гарри, явно понимая то же самое.

— Мудрое решение, — улыбнулся Мерлин, но его лицо немного вытянулось, когда он увидел, что Рон пристально смотрит на своих друзей. — Не волнуйся, — сказал он ему беззлобно. — У нас дома есть нормальные кровати и еда, и я могу позаботиться о твоей руке. Клянусь, мы не убьем тебя во сне.

— Ну ладно, — пробормотал Рон, явно успокоенный перспективой поесть. — Где твой дом?

— Сначала соберите вещи, а затем я перенесу нас туда, — улыбнулся он, жестом показывая Артуру, чтобы тот вернул Рону его палочку, что тот и сделал нерешительно. Гермиона принялась за работу, с помощью магии сложила палатку и упаковала ее в маленькую жемчужную сумочку. — О, — сказал он, с опаской перехватив взгляд Артура. — И это, вероятно, тот момент, когда я должен предупредить вас, что вы встретитесь с, эм, ранее упомянутым другим _членом команды_ , как только мы прибудем домой. И это может быть немного шокирующе. Только, пожалуйста, обещайте мне, что вы будете непредвзятыми и не станете устраивать дуэлей на моей кухне.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Мерлин вернулся через полчаса, приведя с собой не только Артура, но и три других очень знакомых человека, Драко все еще сидел за кухонным столом, теперь пытаясь погрузиться в одну из книг Мерлина и остановить свою ногу от нервного подпрыгивания вверх и вниз, как полный неудачник, которым он себя считал.

Он глубоко вздохнул, когда услышал хлопок аппарации, и попытался взять себя в руки, хотя его сердце стучало где-то в горле. Ему нужно было казаться спокойным и уравновешенным. Он обещал себе это.

Когда он поднял глаза, Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер уже направили на него свои волшебные палочки.

— О нет, — сказал Мерлин стальным голосом, и мгновение спустя все их палочки вылетели из их рук в его. С горящими золотом глазами Мерлин выглядел немного устрашающе. — Я же сказал, никаких дуэлей на моей кухне.

— Ты солгал нам! — Прорычал Уизли, указывая на Драко. — Ты никогда не говорил, что работаешь с _Малфоем_!

— Он любит опускать неудобные истины, — вставил Драко, пожав плечами. — Ты к этому привыкнешь.

— У меня не было выбора! — Крикнул Мерлин, теперь уже защищаясь. — Вы бы не последовали за мной сюда, если бы знали, что я работаю с Драко, не так ли?

— Черт побери, конечно нет! — Согласился Уизли, не сводя глаз с Драко. — Ты заманил нас сюда под ложным предлогом!

— Вовсе нет! — Настаивал Мерлин. — Все, что я сказал, было правдой. И я сказал тебе, что работаю с другим человеком, с которым ты встретишься, как только придешь сюда. Я просто не сказал тебе, что это Драко, потому что знал, что будут проблемы!

— Конечно будут! — Возмущенно крикнул Уизли. — Ты хоть знаешь, кого впустил в свой дом?!

— Что именно ты имеешь в виду, Уизли? — Драко усмехнулся. — То, что мой отец— Пожиратель Смерти, или то, что я и сам ношу Метку? Что я привел Пожирателей Смерти в школу пару месяцев назад, чтобы помочь мне в убийстве Дамблдора? Потому что Мерлин знает обо всем этом.

— Значит, он лжец! — Рявкнул Уизли. — Значит, он не на _нашей_ стороне!

— Довольно, — прервал его Артур, его голос был таким же твердым, как и выражение лица. — Мерлин дал Драко шанс! Что в этом плохого? Это только показывает, что в нем больше человечности, чем в тебе.

Лицо Уизли стало пунцовым от слов Артура, что Драко заметил с ликованием. Однако, когда он заговорил, ничего из этого чувства не проявилось.

— Совершенно верно, — спокойно сказал он. — Мерлин вытащил меня из этого дома, подальше от Темного Лорда. Он знал, что на самом деле я не хочу работать на него, и освободил меня.

— Значит, ты просто бросил своих родителей? — Поттер невозмутимо наблюдал за ним острыми глазами. — На тебя это не похоже.

Драко заставил себя не вздрогнуть от этих слов.

— Я наложил заклинание памяти на его семью, Волдеморта и всех его последователей, — сказал Мерлин. — Никто из них не помнит Драко. Чары продержатся до конца войны или до тех пор, пока я их не сниму.

При этих словах Поттер искоса взглянул на Грейнджер, чье лицо стало совсем белым. Драко не знал, что и думать.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы все было по-другому, — продолжал Драко, не давая себя остановить, — но мои родители отказались бы сопровождать меня, и я больше не мог следовать по пути, который они мне указали.

— Потому что ты боялся? — Поттер нахмурился, изучая его лицо. — Или потому, что ты больше в это не веришь?

Драко заставил себя не отводить взгляда, а его лицо оставалось вызывающим, не позволяя ни малейшему следу стыда просочиться сквозь него.

— И то и другое, — честно признался он. За его словами последовало молчание. Он повернулся к Мерлину и Артуру. — Чай?

— Да, пожалуйста, — благодарно вздохнул Мерлин, отодвигая стул, чтобы сесть, когда Драко встал, чтобы поставить чайник. Артур сел рядом с ним, и, после минутного колебания, Поттер тоже, к большому удивлению Драко. Вскоре за ним последовала Грейнджер. Уизли остался стоять.

— Кстати, мне очень жаль, — сказал Поттер довольно резко, заставив Драко замереть. — За то, что случилось в прошлом семестре. Я понятия не имел, что делает это заклинание. Если бы я знал, то никогда бы им не воспользовался.

Драко ничего не сказал и даже не обернулся. Его сердце колотилось о грудную клетку, и ему нужно было время, чтобы собраться.

Он не ожидал _извинений_.

— Ну, я пытался применить к тебе непростительное, — выдавил из себя Драко. — Думаю, мы квиты. — Когда Поттер ничего не ответил, он спросил: — Как ты пьешь чай?

Голос Поттера был неуверенным, когда он ответил:  
— С молоком и сахаром.

Он кивнул, снимая чайник с огня как раз перед тем, как тот начал свистеть. Это было нереально — стоять здесь и готовить чай для Гарри Поттера на кухне Мерлина. Он позволил себе на мгновение оценить, как сильно изменилась его жизнь за последние две недели, прежде чем спросить Грейнджер, как она пьет чай.

— Немного молока, без сахара, пожалуйста, — робко сказала она, и он кивнул, взмахнув палочкой, чтобы приготовить его.

— Уизли? — спросил он нейтральным тоном.

— Я не буду пить то, что ты приготовишь! — рявкнул он. — Мы все знаем, что ты можешь отравить нас!

Драко заставил себя не реагировать, хотя это было больно.  
— Как хочешь, — пожал он плечами, продолжая готовить напитки для Мерлина и Артура, прежде чем левитировать чашки на стол. Он вцепился в свою чашку, словно это был защитный амулет, намеренно не глядя на непьющего Уизли, который маячил позади Поттера и Грейнджер.

— Послушайте, — сказал Драко, прочищая горло. — Я знаю, что не всегда вел себя с вами наилучшим образом, но обещаю, что постараюсь исправиться. Мерлин относился ко мне хорошо, и я не хочу неуважительно относиться к нему, устраивая беспорядок. Так что вам нечего меня бояться.

Когда он искоса взглянул на Мерлина, тот улыбался ему с нескрываемой гордостью, к которой Драко не привык даже от матери. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, и сделал глоток чая, чтобы частично спрятать за ним лицо.

— Ну, теперь, когда мы выяснили, что сегодня ночью не будет никаких убийств, пока мы спим, — быстро сказал Артур, многозначительно глядя на Уизли, у которого хватило такта покраснеть. — Может быть, мы все немного расслабимся.

— Верно, — сказал Драко, думая, что это было сомнительно. — Итак, какой у нас теперь план? — Он повернулся к Мерлину.

— Ну, мы поможем Гарри уничтожить все крестражи Волдеморта, — пожал плечами Мерлин.

— Точно, — пробормотал Драко, содрогаясь. — Эти зловещие кусочки его души. Я все еще не совсем оправился от этой части истории. — Поттер усмехнулся, и Драко удивленно поднял брови. — Что? — спросил он, немного защищаясь.

— Ничего, — улыбнулся он. — Просто… Иногда я чувствую то же самое.

Драко не ответил, хотя _сочувствие_ Поттера выбило его из колеи.

— Так или иначе, — продолжил Поттер, поворачиваясь к Мерлину. — Мы недавно забрали медальон Слизерина от Амбридж.

— _Амбридж?_ — Повторил Драко. — Салазар, как ты это сделал? Вломился в Министерство?

— Вообще-то да, — довольно просто ответил Поттер.

После его слов наступила тишина, а затем Мерлин глубоко вздохнул и сделал еще один глоток чая.

— Я оставил вас без присмотра всего на пару недель, — пробормотал он. — Ну, хорошо. У тебя есть крестраж, не имеет значения, как ты его получил. Артур, ты не мог бы принести Экскалибур?

— Экскалибур? — Прошептала Грейнджер, когда Артур поднялся на ноги, чтобы выйти в коридор, где ранее положил свой меч. — Вы, конечно, не имеете в виду… —

Но потом Артур вернулся с мечом в руке, и все, что она могла сделать, это уставиться на легендарного короля Артура, стоящего там в джинсах и простой белой маггловской футболке с легендарным мечом Экскалибур.

— Он сможет позаботиться о крестражах, — уверенно сказал Мерлин. — Он был выкован из дыхания дракона. Великий старый Дракон, последний в своем роде — он был гораздо сильнее, чем драконы в наши дни.

— Я уверен, что Хагрид был бы рад встретиться с ним, — рассеянно пробормотал Поттер, не сводя глаз с меча.

Мерлин улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он потянулся к медальону.  
— Можно?

И Грейнджер, и Поттер повернулись к Уизли, который прищурился, но по их молчаливому настоянию грубо сорвал цепочку, висевшую у него на шее, и сунул ее Мерлину. Мерлин молча позволил медальону болтаться на цепочке, внимательно разглядывая его. Драко наклонился, рассматривая замысловатый, древний узор и змею, образующую букву «С», явный признак Слизеринской фамильной реликвии. Он чувствовал исходящую от него волнами темную магию.

— Значит, это правда? — Пробормотал Драко, невольно завороженный. — Он действительно принадлежал Слизерину?

— Да, — ответил Поттер. — Волдеморт был одержим идеей найти вещи, принадлежащие основателям, чтобы использовать их в качестве крестражей. Потому что Хогвартс — единственное место, где он чувствовал себя как дома. Он получил медальон, чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф, и, как мы подозреваем, что-то принадлежавшее Рейвенкло.

— И это первый, что вы нашли? — Спросил Драко.

— Да, — кивнул Поттер. — Ну, кроме дневника, который я уничтожил на втором курсе в Тайной комнате, и кольца, которое уничтожил Дамблдор.

— _Дневник?!_ — Пробормотал Драко, чувствуя тошноту. — Разве мой отец не был замешан в этом?

Поттер многозначительно посмотрел на него, и Драко выругался.

— Хорошо, — сказал Мерлин, нехарактерно веселый, поворачиваясь к Артуру. — Не окажете ли мне честь, сир?

— Я? — Спросил Артур, нахмурившись. — Что же мне делать?

— Ну, насколько я понимаю, сначала нам нужно открыть его, — нахмурился Мерлин. — Гарри, ты говоришь на парселтанге, не так ли?

— Да, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Тогда прикажи ему открыться, — кивнул Мерлин. — А ты, Артур, проткни Экскалибуром то, что оттуда появится.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Артур, слегка приподнимая меч. — Я сделаю это.

— Но будь начеку, — сказал ему Мерлин, теперь уже совершенно серьезно. — Этот кусочек души Волдеморта, вероятно, будет сопротивляться. Он будет использовать твои слабости. Хорошо, что ты никогда не носил его, так что он, вероятно, не сможет овладеть тобой, но все равно будь осторожен.

— Да, — кивнул Артур, его плечи напряглись, а челюсть сжалась, когда он приготовился. — Ладно. Действуй.

Мерлин посмотрел на Поттера, кивнул ему, и Поттер открыл рот и издал какие-то жуткие шипящие звуки, которые отбросили Драко обратно в Дуэльный клуб на втором курсе. Но прежде чем он успел задержаться на этом воспоминании, медальон распахнулся, и из его глубин появился жемчужный призрак женщины.

Драко никогда раньше не видел эту женщину, но по тому, как Артур замер, а Мерлин ахнул, было ясно, что они знали, кто она. Драко видел, как Артур опустил «Экскалибур» чуть ниже.

— Артур, — тихо, но решительно прошептал Мерлин. — Она не настоящая. Это не она.

— _Ты бросил меня, Артур_ , — обвинила его женщина, ее голос звучал неестественно громко. Ее взгляд был холоден и полон презрения. — _Ты должен был вернуться к своей жене. В свое королевство. Вместо этого ты предпочел умереть на руках у своего слуги._

— Артур, — повторил Мерлин, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. — Это не Гвен.

— _Я никогда не хотела быть королевой. Ты оставил меня наедине со всем этим бременем, а теперь возвращаешься, чтобы быть с ним_ … —

Мерлин снова открыл рот, но ничего не сказал, потому что Артур уже двигался. Он шагнул вперед и воткнул Экскалибур прямо в грудь женщины.

Раздался пронзительный крик, и белый туман заполнил комнату, а затем, когда все закончилось, на них обрушилась тишина. Медальон лежал на кухонном столе, закрытый, замысловатый узор треснул. Темной магия, которую Драко ощущал от него раньше, исчезла.

— Ну, — довольно прагматично сказал Мерлин. — Он повернулся к Артуру и положил руку ему на плечо. — Ты в порядке? — он спросил, немного более мягко.

— Да, — кивнул Артур. — Это была довольно плохая имитация Гвиневры. Она бы никогда не сказала такое.

Мерлин улыбнулся, сжимая его плечо. Артур улыбнулся в ответ, хотя Драко заметил, что улыбка не коснулась его глаз.

Драко перевел взгляд на Поттера и обнаружил, что тот уже наблюдает за ним. Драко боролся с желанием отвести взгляд, вместо этого удерживая его.

Итак, выражаясь словами Мерлина, «так тому и быть». Они будут работать вместе.

Драко только надеялся, что в конце концов все это не аукнется ему.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда Мерлин строил свой маленький домик на берегу озера, где покоился Артур, он строил его с мыслью о себе и Артуре. Мерлин не привык к роскоши, но он знал, что Артур будет чувствовать себя неуютно в слишком маленьких помещениях, поэтому он построил дом, который был достаточно большим, чтобы чувствовать простор, но не настолько, чтобы века ожидания Артура свели Мерлина с ума.

Однако он не предполагал, что они будут жить в одном доме с четырьмя угрюмыми подростками. В конце концов это заставило Мерлина пожалеть, что он не создал больше пространства.

По крайней мере, у них у всех была кровать или что-то в этом роде. Гермиона спала в комнате Мерлина, а Гарри и Рон заняли комнату Артура. Артур и Мерлин, напротив, перебрались в гостиную на роскошный диван. Поначалу Артур поднял королевскую суету, как и полагалось, но потом Мерлин взмахом руки раздвинул подлокотники u-образного дивана, предоставив им более чем достаточно места, чтобы удобно расположиться по разные стороны, и Артур быстро успокоился.

Несмотря на то, что Артур легко согласился, Мерлину потребовалось много времени, чтобы заснуть этой ночью. Его волновало каждое движение Артура по комнате и ритм его дыхания. А потом, когда он уже почти задремал, один из детей — он подумал, что это мог быть Гарри — пошел на кухню за стаканом воды, и это снова разбудило Мерлина.

Мерлин заснул только тогда, когда небо начало светлеть, и проснулся от громкого шума на кухне. Тарелки двигались, масло шипело в кастрюлях, заставляя Мерлина стонать и зарываться лицом в подушку. На следующую ночь ему придется наложить какое-нибудь заглушающее шум заклинание. Это просто не годится.

Он снова поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Артура, удивленный тем, что тот еще не принялся за свое и не жаловался, но обнаружил, что та сторона дивана пуста. Он нахмурился, с тяжелым вздохом сел и опустил ноги на пол. Он знал, что теперь все равно не сможет заснуть.

На кухне Гермиона готовила яичницу и жареный бекон, нервно болтая с Гарри, который потакал ей, беспокойно переводя взгляд с Рона на Драко. Драко сидел на противоположном конце кухонного стола, уткнувшись носом в одну из книг Мерлина, и спокойно пил чай. Мерлин понимал, что он рисуется, но говорить об этом не собирался. Пока он не затевал драк, Мерлин был счастлив. Рон, с другой стороны, не сводил глаз с Малфоя, пристально глядел на него со своего места рядом с Гарри. Мерлин закатил глаза. Если этот мальчик в ближайшее время не начнет вести себя прилично, он превратит его в лягушку.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал их Мерлин все еще хриплым голосом, но этого было достаточно, чтобы все обратили на него внимание.

— Доброе утро, Мерлин! — Сказала Гермиона. — Хочешь позавтракать?

— Это было бы чудесно, — кивнул Мерлин, и на его губах появилась искренняя улыбка. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то предлагал _ему_ поесть. Должно быть, это было, когда Гаюс был еще жив.

— Я приготовил тебе чай, — объявил Драко, не поднимая глаз, и действительно, под чарами стазиса его ждала дымящаяся чашка. Улыбнувшись, Мерлин взял ее и сделал глоток.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он. — Вы не видели Артура?

— Нет, — нахмурился Гарри. — Я думал, он еще спит, как и ты.

— Он снаружи, — сказал ему Драко. — Видел, как он улизнул еще до того, как эта компания проснулась. Он сидит на берегу озера.

Мерлин тихо выругался и снова поставил чашку.

— Он знает, что я ненавижу, когда он так делает, — проворчал Мерлин. — Почему он не может просто держаться подальше от этого озера?

— Не похоже, что озеро снова поглотит его, — улыбнулся Драко, наконец оторвавшись от книги, чтобы послать ему дразнящую улыбку, и Мерлин понял, что это был способ Драко попытаться успокоить его. Он оценил это. Драко мог быть удивительно внимательным, если бы попытался.

Однако это не избавило Мерлина от ощущения страха в животе. Он просто ненавидел саму мысль о том, что Артур где-то рядом с этим озером. Его тошнило при мысли о том, что Артур исчезнет из поля зрения, но думать о том, что он сидит на том озере, без магических барьеров, которые Мерлин создал там, чтобы защитить его? Это был кошмар, действительно.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказал Мерлин, выходя из кухни и направляясь к входной двери.

Ему не пришлось долго искать Артура. Он задался вопросом, сознательно ли этот человек выбрал самый прямой путь к озеру, на случай, если Мерлин запаникует из-за его отсутствия и придет искать его. Эта мысль заставила Мерлина почувствовать себя немного лучше, хотя он все еще был раздражен.

— Как часто я должен тебе говорить? — крикнул он, оказавшись на расстоянии слышимости. — Ненавижу, когда ты… —

— Да, да, — вздохнул Артур. — Озеро — зло, оно может захотеть меня вернуть.

— Не шути так! — прошипел Мерлин. — Ты же знаешь, как долго я ждал твоего возвращения! Ты хоть знаешь, что бы это значило, если бы ты вдруг… —

— Ладно, — перебил его Артур, подняв голову и встретившись с ним взглядом. — Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел тебя пугать. Мне просто нужно было побыть одному, а в доме слишком много народу.

Мерлин вздохнул и опустился на землю рядом с Артуром.

— Так в чем же дело? — Спросил Мерлин. — Это из-за Гвен и того, что случилось вчера? — Когда Артур не ответил и только повернулся, чтобы снова посмотреть на озеро, Мерлин продолжил: — Это была не она, ты ведь знаешь, Артур.

— Я знаю это, — поправился Артур. — Я же говорил тебе, что Гвен никогда бы не сказала ничего подобного. Она была слишком добра.

— Да, — с улыбкой согласился Мерлин. — Наверное, она самый добрый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

— Тебе виднее, — поджал губы Артур. — Может, это такие узы. Там, в Камелоте, у меня был один безнадежно преданный слуга — его губы скривились в усмешке, и это заставило Мерлина улыбнуться вместе с ним.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь «Джордж», я толкну тебя обратно в озеро, — пошутил Мерлин, заставив Артура рассмеяться. Он покачал головой, и его смех медленно угас, оставив его более мрачным.

— Я знаю, что это была не она, — наконец сказал Артур. — Но это не значит, что я не думал ни о чем подобном.

Мерлин нахмурился, глядя на его профиль.

— Тебе не за что чувствовать себя виноватым, Артур, — очень мягко сказал ему Мерлин. — Ты _умер_. Не похоже, чтобы ты мог что-то с этим _поделать_.

— Дело не в этом, — покачал головой Артур. — Я имею в виду, это тоже часть проблемы, но я знаю, что не смог бы изменить это, даже если бы попытался. Проблема скорее в том, что… — Артур нахмурился, искоса взглянув на Мерлина, и остановился, закусив губу.

— Что? — Тихо спросил Мерлин.

Некоторое время Артур молчал, и Мерлин решил, что он не собирается отвечать. Но потом он пробормотал:  
— Я был _доволен_ , Мерлин. Когда я умер. Потому что ты был там со мной, держал меня близко, я… я даже не думал о ней. А я должен был, не так ли? Она была моей женой, и я любил ее. Я должен был хотеть, чтобы она была там в мои последние минуты. Но я этого не хотел. Я просто хотел тебя.

Мерлин попытался найти какой-нибудь ответ на это, хоть какой-нибудь, но в голове у него было пусто. Он тоже не дышал. Артур, однако, казалось, не возражал против отсутствия ответа, потому что казалось, что он еще не закончил.

— А теперь я вернулся, — продолжал он грубым голосом. — И опять же, моя первая мысль была не о ней. Она была о тебе. Я был рад, что ты здесь. Я не думаю, что смог бы сделать что-то без тебя, потому что кого я обманываю, я _бесполезен_ без тебя. Я нуждаюсь в тебе больше, чем когда-либо осознавал. И ничего из этого не кажется _неправильным_ , Мерлин, хотя _должно бы_. Возможно, прошла тысяча лет, но для меня прошло не больше пары недель. Разве я не должен чувствовать себя изменником? Разве я не должен скучать по ней? Разве потеря не должна быть калечащей? — Он сглотнул и закрыл глаза. — Я не должен чувствовать себя _счастливым_ здесь, с тобой. Это _неправильно_.

После того как Артур закончил, между ними повисло долгое, тяжелое молчание. Мерлину потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы обрести голос.

— Мы с Гвен поддерживали тесный контакт после твоей смерти — прошептал Мерлин. — Я вернулся в Цитадель только один раз, чтобы рассказать ей, как ты умер. Поверь мне, Артур, она не чувствовала никакой обиды. Она была рада, что ты был не один, что ты был с кем-то, кто тебе… не безразличен. Во всяком случае, она была бы счастлива, зная, что ты был доволен, когда умер. — Артур ничего не сказал, но по тому, как он держался, Мерлин мог сказать, что он ловил каждое слово, сказанное ему Мерлином. — Она попросила меня вернуться в Камелот, — признался Мерлин. — Стань Придворным Колдуном. Она хотела дать мне признание, которое, как она чувствовала, ты дал бы мне еще при жизни, если бы знал правду обо мне. Но я отказался. Ты знаешь, что для меня это никогда не было связано с титулами или признанием, но я рассказал ей о пророчестве и о том, что хотел бы остаться поближе к озеру, на случай, если ты вернешься.

— Ты такой дурак, — пробормотал Артур грубым голосом, прежде чем добавить: — Что она сказала?

— Она улыбнулась мне и сказала, что всегда знала, что между нами существует связь, которую никому не понять, — сказал Мерлин срывающимся голосом. — И что было приятно знать, что, если пророчество действительно сбудется, я всегда буду рядом с тобой. — Мерлин видел, что в глазах Артура появились слезы, хотя он изо всех сил старался сдержать их. — Она знала, Артур, — заверил его Мерлин. — И она приняла это. Она хотела, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Она когда-нибудь… — начал Артур, прерывисто дыша и моргая от нахлынувших на него эмоций. — Она когда-нибудь… снова нашла свою любовь? После… —

— Да, нашла, — подтвердил Мерлин. — Она вышла замуж за сэра Леона через четыре года после твоей кончины.

— О, — выдохнул Артур, кивая. — Я очень рад. — А потом он посмотрел на Мерлина, его голубые глаза наполнились слезами и тысячью невысказанных эмоций. — Мерлин… —

Мерлин не знал, кто двинулся первым, но не успел он опомниться, как они уже целовались, и Мерлин никогда раньше не умирал, но ему было интересно, так ли это. За свою долгую жизнь он так старательно разделял свои эмоции, а романтическую любовь к Артуру спрятал на полку в самом дальнем углу, чтобы ее ни при каких обстоятельствах не трогали. Это было необходимо для выживания, как в долгие годы без него, так и после возвращения Артура. Нет смысла мучить себя вещами, которые никогда не случатся. _Особенно_ бесполезно возвращаться к этим чувствам теперь, когда он вернулся, когда все, что он, скорее всего, сделает, это оттолкнет его. Но теперь они обрушились на него с такой силой, что Мерлину показалось, будто он тонет в них, задыхаясь, не в силах дышать. Его глаза покалывало, слезы собирались за закрытыми веками, когда Артур притянул его ближе, его ладонь твердо легла на затылок Мерлина. Мерлин знал, что он дрожит с головы до ног, и неуклюже вцепился в рубашку, в которой спал Артур, всхлипывая в ответ на поцелуй.

Артур на мгновение оторвался, чтобы поймать его взгляд. По его левой щеке скатилась одинокая слеза. И только тогда Мерлин заметил, что Артур был в таком же смятении, как и он.

Не говоря ни слова, они наклонились, чтобы возобновить поцелуй, теперь более нежно и с большим желанием. Свободной рукой Артур обнял Мерлина за талию и притянул к себе. Мерлин чувствовал, как Артур дрожит в тех местах, где он держал его. Это заставило его протянуть руку и нежно обхватить щетинистую щеку Артура. Артур очень тихо задохнулся у рта Мерлина.

У Мерлина голова шла кругом от реальности происходящего. Это было _реально_. Он целовал Артура. После стольких лет ожидания, размышлений о том, проведет ли он вечность в одиночестве, Артур был здесь, рядом с ним, обнимая его, _любя в ответ_.

Рыдания вырвались из него прежде, чем Мерлин смог их сдержать. Артур застыл и резко отпрянул.

— Мерлин? — спросил он неуверенно, но Мерлин быстро покачал головой, цепляясь за него.

— Прости, — выдохнул он. — Я просто… —

Тогда Артур, кажется, понял. Он не стал подталкивать Мерлина, а обнял его и прижал к себе, прижав губы к его виску, пока Мерлин плакал.

Мерлину потребовалось много времени, чтобы успокоиться настолько, чтобы снова почувствовать себя человеком, и еще больше времени, чтобы они вернулись в дом. Когда они наконец это сделали, на кухне никого не было, кроме Драко, который сидел, закинув ноги на пустой стул и уткнувшись носом в ту же книгу, хотя и на несколько глав дальше. Две тарелки с едой и две чашки чая ждали их под чарами стазиса.

— Вот вы где, — сказал Драко, глядя на них. — Остальные в гостиной, пытаются отыскать крестражи. — Он вгляделся в их лица. — С вами все в порядке?

— Конечно, — кивнул Артур, улыбаясь ему, прежде чем сесть и погрузиться в еду. Мерлин последовал его примеру, заняв стул рядом с ним. Под столом Артур прижал их ноги друг к другу, и это заставило Мерлина улыбнуться.

— Хорошо, — сказал Драко, наблюдая за ними проницательным взглядом. — Тогда я оставлю вас.

И прежде чем кто-то из них успел что-то сказать, он встал и вышел из кухни, заставив Мерлина задуматься, насколько очевидно, что между ними только что произошло что-то важное.

Рука Артура легла на колено Мерлина, сжимая его, и Мерлин поднял глаза, чтобы встретить его пристальный взгляд.

— С этого момента, — прошептал Артур тихим и мягким голосом, — мы будем вместе, хорошо? Ты больше никогда не будешь один. Это заняло у нас так много времени, но я никогда больше не отпущу тебя, обещаю.

Мерлин улыбнулся, накрывая руку Артура своей.

— Тебе лучше сдержать свое обещание, — сказал Мерлин. — Потому что я не думаю, что переживу еще одну твою смерть.


	10. Chapter 10

Драко сидел на кухне, потягивая свой утренний чай и наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем, будучи первым человеком, проснувшимся в переполненном коттедже Мерлина, когда он услышал тихие шаги из коридора и сразу же напрягся. Он знал, что это не Мерлин и не Артур, так как в гостиной все было тихо, а шаги были слишком тяжелыми для Грейнджер и слишком осторожными для Уизли. Оставался только один человек, а Драко _не_ хотел оставаться наедине с Поттером.

Но, конечно же, гриффиндорец просунул голову в открытую дверь лишь мгновение спустя, с потертыми очками на носу и безнадежно взъерошенными со сна волосами.

— О, — пробормотал он немного неловко, когда зеленые глаза упали на Драко. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, — сухо сказал Драко. — Почему так рано? Уизел вышвырнул тебя из постели?

— Нет, — Поттер нахмурился, потом поморщился и признался: — Вообще-то да. Его храп разбудил меня, — Драко фыркнул и спрятал ухмылку за чашкой чая. — А почему ты так рано?

— Не мог уснуть, — пожал плечами Драко. Он не хотел обсуждать с Поттером то, что ему снятся кошмары, что он видит, как его родителей мучают снова и снова, когда он спит. Теперь они могут сражаться на одной стороне, но это не значит, что Драко доверяет ему свои слабости.

Однако то, как Поттер смотрел на Драко, указывало на то, что он точно знал, о чем тот не говорил. Это заставило Драко почувствовать себя на грани.

— Хочешь чаю? — Спросил Драко, чтобы нарушить молчание.

Поттер пожал плечами и кивнул. Драко взмахнул палочкой, чтобы чайник приготовил чашку, и произнес еще одно заклинание, чтобы добавить молоко и сахар. У него это неплохо получалось.

— Ты случайно не видел старого пустого пергамента? — Спросил его Поттер, поймав чашку в воздухе. — Я забыл его вчера внизу.

— Нет, — медленно ответил Драко. — Но уверяю тебя, у Мерлина достаточно нового пергамента, чтобы ты мог на нем писать. Он не то чтобы скуп.

— Это не просто старый пергамент, — ответил Поттер, бросив на него нетерпеливый взгляд. — Он заколдован. На самом деле это карта.

— О, — Драко хмурится, безуспешно пытаясь не чувствовать себя глупо. — Нет, не видел. Может быть, вы оставили его в гостиной, где вы втроем тайно собирались днем. Но сейчас я туда не пойду. Я почти уверен, что Мерлин и Артур трахались этой ночью.

При этих словах Поттер слегка выпучил глаза, но воздержался от комментариев по поводу личной жизни хозяина дома. Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Это было не тайное собрание. Мы пытались выяснить, что делать дальше с охотой на крестражи.

— О, — сказал Драко, делая еще один глоток чая. — Придумали что-нибудь?

— Ну, не совсем, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Мы уже несколько недель ходим по кругу.

— Почему бы тебе не поделиться со мной кое-какими идеями, — предложил Драко. — Поскольку мы, очевидно, все теперь в одной лодке. — Поттер долго смотрел на него, так долго, что Драко почувствовал скрытое отвращение от одной лишь продолжительности молчания. — Отлично, — отрезал он, свирепо глядя на него. — Тогда не надо. Без разницы.

Последовал еще один удар напряженной тишины, в которой Драко размышлял о том, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату, прежде чем Поттер удивил его, заговорив.

— Волдеморт любит прятать свои крестражи либо в местах, которые имеют для него какую-то личную ценность — он спрятал один в пещере, где когда-то управлял детьми из своего приюта с помощью магии, что он считал великой личной победой, знаменательным событием, — либо в известных учреждениях и памятниках, которые он считает достойными огромной чести хранить частичку своей души.

— Это… — Драко нахмурился, — что это значит, Поттер?

— Я думаю, что один из крестражей может быть спрятан в Хогвартсе, — сказал Поттер, поймав его взгляд. — Он чувствует связь с Хогвартсом. Том Риддл рос сиротой, и Хогвартс был первым местом, где он чувствовал себя своим. Мало того, это древний, уважаемый институт магии. Огромный замок, в котором больше заклинаний и чар, чем в любом другом здании волшебной Британии. Как ты понимаешь, это очень привлекательно для него.

— Понимаю, — признался Драко, покусывая губу.

— Но мы вряд ли сможем войти в Хогвартс теперь, когда Снейп стал директором, как постоянно напоминает мне Гермиона, — Поттер закатил глаза.

— _Ты_ не можешь, — согласился Драко. — Нежелательное лицо номер один, два и три, или как там тебя теперь называют. Для тебя это невозможно.

— Не только для нас, — невозмутимо ответил Поттер. — Ты дезертировал. Они убьют тебя на месте.

— Поттер, — Драко нетерпеливо цокнул языком. — _Никто не помнит о моем существовании_.

Поттер нахмурился. Потом его глаза расширились.

— Но… за кого они тебя примут, если поймают?

— Я не уверен, — признался Драко. — Думаю за того, у кого нет ни имени, ни фамилии.

— Это не намного лучше, — пробормотал Поттер. — С таким же успехом ты мог бы быть магглорожденным.

— Возможно, — согласился Драко. — Но они не станут сомневаться в моем кровном статусе, если я уже в школе и не высовываюсь, Поттер.

Поттер молча смотрел на него.  
— Затащить тебя туда сейчас невозможно, — заметил он. — Охрана будет усилена, как никогда.

— Ты забываешь, что на нашей стороне самый могущественный волшебник, когда-либо ходивший по земле, — напомнил ему Драко. — Нет таких чар, которые Мерлин _не смог бы_ сломать.

Поттер выругался, но теперь в его глазах появился огонек, и Драко понял, что поймал его за гриффиндорское безрассудство.

— Это будет опасно, Малфой, — прошипел он. — Зачем тебе рисковать своей шеей ради нас?!

— Это не ради _тебя_! — Рявкнул Драко. — Это для того, чтобы избавиться от этого маньяка в моем доме, чтобы я мог вернуть свою жизнь, идиот! Как бы мне ни нравился Мерлин, ты думаешь, мне нравится, что мои родители не помнят моего имени? О моем существовании? Я хочу, чтобы эта война закончилась нашей победой, и если проникновение в Хогвартс и выслеживание неуловимых кусочков души Темного Лорда приведет к этому, я сделаю это!

Поттер долго молчал, просто наблюдая за ним. Затем он кивнул.

— Ладно. Если ты уверен.

— Конечно я уверен! — Прорычал Драко.

— Это будет чертовски сложно спланировать, — довольно сухо сказал Поттер. — Хуже, чем проникновение в Министерство. У Гермионы будет припадок.

— Почти уверен, что она выживет, учитывая, что _я_ подвергну опасности себя, — Драко закатил глаза.

Губы Поттера дрогнули в подобии улыбки, но прежде, чем Драко смог проанализировать _это_ , из гостиной послышались шаги, и взъерошенный, сонный, но, казалось, довольный всем на свете Мерлин появился на кухне. Он моргнул, на мгновение нахмурив брови.

— Вы двое в одной комнате, а мой дом еще не взорвался, — прохрипел он. — Чудеса _действительно_ случаются.

Драко закатил глаза, когда Мерлин выдвинул стул и сел рядом с Драко.

— Вообще-то, — сказал Поттер, бросив взгляд на Драко, — нам нужно поговорить с тобой. У нас появилась идея.

— Звучит зловеще, — ответил Мерлин с излишне испуганным выражением лица. Или, может быть, это было необходимо, подумал Драко, поскольку следующие слова Поттера доказали, что он совершенно прав в своей сдержанности.

— Ага. Да. Мы думаем о том, чтобы проникнуть в Хогвартс, — довольно прямо сказал ему Поттер.

Мерлин уставился на него.  
— Мне нужен чай, — сказал он с болью в голосе, и Драко послушно поднял палочку, чтобы приготовить его. — Чтоб я еще раз оставил вас одних на пять минут… —

— Это хорошая идея, — возразил Драко, хотя его тон был немного мягче, чем у Поттера. — Поттер думает, что в школе спрятан крестраж, а мы все знаем, что меня никто не помнит. С твоей небольшой помощью, я смогу легко проскользнуть туда и обратно незамеченным. И не говори мне, что ты не можешь ослабить школьные защитные чары для нас, потому что я тебе не поверю.

— Конечно, могу, — фыркнул Мерлин, даже не притворяясь смиренным. — Но ты хоть знаешь, _что_ является крестражем и где оно спрятано?

— Ну… — Сказал Поттер, чувствуя себя неловко. — Мы знаем, что это, вероятно, что-то, что принадлежало Ровене Рейвенкло или это чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф.

— Этого не достаточно! — Мерлин закатил глаза. — Ты забыл, как огромен этот замок? Если бы кто-то спрятал что-то в Цитадели в Камелоте, мне потребовались бы _дни_ , чтобы найти это без магии, и это _без_ всех чар, наложенных на Хогвартс, чтобы держать определенные области скрытыми, секретными. Даже если я доставлю Драко в замок и он останется незамеченным, вероятность того, что он найдет то, что мы ищем, очень мала… —

— Это не значит, что мы должны сдаться, — перебил его Драко. — Мы должны с чего-то начать, и если Поттер говорит, что это лучший вариант, нам стоит попробовать.

Мерлин нахмурился, вид у него был не слишком довольный.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он. — Но ты пойдешь не один. Я пойду с тобой.

Драко уставился на него.  
— Не обижайся, Мерлин, но я не думаю, что ты сойдешь за студента, — заметил он.

Мерлин фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
— Мне больше тысячи лет, Драко, — невозмутимо произнес он, словно разговаривая с ребенком. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я никогда не омолаживался? Или не старел, если уж на то пошло. Я могу изменить свою внешность по желанию и в считанные минуты. Я могу выглядеть на твой возраст, если захочу.

— О, — сказал Драко, чувствуя себя одновременно наказанным и странно успокоенным словами Мерлина. Перспектива отправиться туда с Мерлином звучала гораздо лучше, чем столкнуться с враждебной территорией вроде Хогвартса в одиночку. Если что-нибудь случится, Мерлин всегда сможет их вытащить.

— Да, — кивнул Мерлин. — Жаль разочаровывать. Я знаю, что ты, кажется, решительно настроен прыгнуть в омут с головой в одиночку, но… —

— Все в порядке, — быстро сказал Драко. — Я не против компании.

— У тебя нет выбора, — пожал плечами Мерлин, делая глоток чая. — Ирония в том, что мне всегда хотелось побывать в Хогвартсе. Но я представлял себе все совсем не так.

— После войны, может быть, мы сможем устроить тебе настоящую экскурсию, — утешительно сказал Драко, и Мерлин наградил его полуулыбкой.

— Мерлин?

Приглушенный голос Артура донесся из гостиной, прервав их разговор, а затем раздался болезненный грохот, неуклюжие шаги, в дверях появился Король Былого и Грядущего, без рубашки, с полуоткрытыми глазами, торчащими во все стороны волосами и засосом на шее.  
— Что ты делаешь? Возвращайся в постель! — пожаловался он.

— Боже мой, Артур, надень что-нибудь, в комнате дети! — Мерлин застонал. — Или ты до сих пор не научился одеваться?!

— Они не дети, им семнадцать, — закатил глаза Артур, входя в комнату, видимо смирившись с тем, что утреннего секса не будет. — Мы познакомились примерно в этом возрасте.

— А мы тогда были детьми, — Мерлин закатил глаза.

Артур что-то проворчал, и Драко решил молча приготовить ему чашку чая. Он принял чай с невысказанной благодарностью.

— Зачем вы все уже встали, — спросил Артур, рассеянно глядя в круг, — когда у вас есть отличные кровати, чтобы спать?

— Мы как раз говорили о том, чтобы проникнуть в магическую школу и найти еще один крестраж, — вставил Мерлин.

— О, — пробормотал Артур, задержавшись, чтобы обдумать это. — На самом деле это звучит забавно. Когда начинаем?

— Ты не пойдешь со мной, — сказал ему Мерлин с извиняющимся выражением лица. — У тебя нет магии, Артур. Ты даже не сможешь _увидеть_ здание, не говоря уже о том, чтобы войти. Тут даже я не смогу помочь.

Артур выглядел оскорбленным его словами.  
— Значит, вы просто оставите меня здесь, а сами уйдете? — сердито спросил он.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Мерлин. — Ты будешь нянчиться с Гарри, Гермионой и Роном, а мы с Драко пойдем.

— Эй! — Пожаловался Поттер, хотя вид у него был довольно веселый. — Нам не нужны няньки, большое спасибо!

— Почему они не идут? — Спросил Артур, не обращая на него внимания.

— Потому что они слишком заметны, — объяснил Мерлин. — Они в списке разыскиваемых Министерством. Но нас с Драко никто не знает.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Артур, все еще чувствуя себя неловко при мысли о том, чтобы отпустить Мерлина без него, но, очевидно, уже видя достоинства плана. Драко неожиданно для себя вспомнил, что он был монархом и, вероятно, принял много стратегических решений в своей жизни, с которыми эмоционально не соглашался, но рационально понимал, что они необходимы. — Что мы можем сделать, пока вас нет?

— Наверное, ничего, — поморщился Мерлин, протягивая руку, чтобы сжать руку Артура. — Но ты можешь помочь в планировании. Предстоит много работы, прежде чем мы отважимся на это.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Артур, накрывая свободной рукой руку Мерлина и сжимая ее.

Драко почувствовал легкий укол тоски, наблюдая за их взаимодействием. Было очевидно, как много Артур значил для Мерлина еще до того, как они воскресили его, и с того момента, как он вышел из озера, время как будто обратилось вспять и они столкнулись с этими многовековыми чувствами друг к другу. И он был счастлив за них, он действительно был счастлив. Мерлин и Артур были хорошими людьми, и после всего, через что они прошли, они заслужили все счастье, которое могли получить.

Однако, как наследник семьи Малфоев, отец Драко всегда ясно давал ему понять одну вещь: его ожидания от него. И среди них, прямо на вершине, долг Драко жениться на дочери респектабельной чистокровной семьи и создать своего собственного наследника.

«Содомитские отношения» не допускались и были бы причиной для лишения наследства и изгнания. Независимо от мнения Драко.

И Драко знал, с несомненной ясностью, что ему не нравятся девушки. Сначала он винил себя, считал это своей ошибкой, ненормальностью, _извращением_. Он даже пытался встречаться с Панси какое-то время, и это было нормально, более или менее, пока Темный Лорд не потребовал его, и все пошло к черту.

Но он знал, что это была ложь и всегда будет ложью, и, видя, как Артур и Мерлин прикасаются друг к другу и смотрят друг на друга, он хотел бы быть свободным и любить, как они.

— Я собираюсь приготовить нам завтрак, — вздохнул Мерлин, отрывая Драко от его мыслей, поднимаясь на ноги. — Когда мы сообщим эту новость Рону и Гермионе, надо будет приготовить что-нибудь поесть. Гермиона будет волноваться, а Рон будет подозревать Драко.

Это оставило кислый привкус во рту Драко, и он допил остатки чая.

— Я его образумлю, — сказал Поттер, к большому удивлению Драко. — Теперь мы все в одной команде. Пришло время доверять друг другу.

И если _это_ были не самые тревожные слова из уст Поттера, то он не знал, что может быть хуже.


	11. Chapter 11

— Хорошо, — усмехнулся Драко; ему пришлось _сильно_ прикусить губу, в попытке удержать рвущийся наружу смех. — Это ты в семнадцать лет.

— Ни слова, — сердито бросил Мерлин, и его лицо потемнело, когда он толкнул локтем Артура, который фыркнул в свой чай.

— Я ничего не говорил, — усмехнулся Драко, поднимая руки в знак капитуляции.

Впрочем, в этом не было необходимости. Перемена в Мерлине была очевидна. Там, где он значительно вырос за эти годы, он теперь был более тощим, чем Поттер. Нет, забудьте — он был еще более тощим, чем Поттер _два года назад_.

— В твоем замке что, слуг вообще не кормили? — спросил он у Артура, прежде чем тот успел что-то сделать, заставив Артура поперхнуться чаем, а Мерлина в негодовании вытаращить глаза.

— Он таким ко мне пришел! — Крикнул Артур. — Я не имею к этому никакого отношения! Все дело в Эалдорском недоедании!

— Ты все равно не кормил меня, это делал Гаюс, — напомнил Мерлин с резкостью в голосе. — А теперь, если вы закончили обсуждать мой недостаток веса в подростковом возрасте, — он демонстративно отвернулся от них, чтобы посмотреть в лица Поттеру, Грейнджер и Уизли, которые наблюдали за их разговором с молчаливым весельем (по крайней мере, со стороны Поттера — он полагал, что это может быть скорее скучающая бесстрастность со стороны Уизли). — Как я выгляжу? Сойду ли я за шестикурсника или семикурсника Хаффлпаффа?

Грейнджер встала и с деловым видом и принялась возиться со его униформой. Она принадлежала Уизли, единственному, кто был хоть немного близок к росту Мерлина, не считая Драко. Ее подогнали по размеру и перекрасили в цвета Хаффлпаффа. Сам Драко был одет в одну из своих старых униформ, но в цветах Рейвенкло. Они решили, что раз уж они ищут чашу Хаффлпафф или какую-то неуловимую фамильную реликвию Рейвенкло, то разумнее всего будет перевоплотиться в студентов обоих факультетов. Даже если им придется временно разделиться, чтобы попасть в общие комнаты, это будет проще, чем пытаться сделать это со слизеринскими или гриффиндорскими мантиями.

— Ты справишься, — решительно сказала Гермиона. — Если конечно никто не будет приглядываться к тебе или пытаться затащить в компанию друзей.

— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — И Драко тоже. Хорошие чары конфундус сделают свое дело.

— Верно, — кивнул Драко, взглянув на часы. — Тогда пошли. Люди наверняка скоро спустятся к завтраку.

— Верно, — кивнул Мерлин, снова поворачиваясь к Артуру, который уже поднимался на ноги с измученным, несчастным выражением лица.

Было странно видеть их двоих с такой очевидной разницей в возрасте, но когда их глаза встретились, выражение лица Мерлина противоречило его истинному возрасту и эмоциям, уравнивая их.

— Я знаю, тебе это не нравится, — вздохнул Мерлин.— Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Все будет хорошо.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Артур, хотя вид у него все еще был кислый. Он протянул руку и на мгновение сомкнул пальцы на запястье Мерлина. — Будь осторожен.

— Обещаю, — улыбнулся Мерлин. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем Артур отпустил ее.

Мерлин повернулся к Драко и протянул ему руку. Драко принял ее, крепко держась, как велел ему Мерлин: — «Возможно, немного потрясет», — предупредил он.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Мерлин. — Дай мне секунду, чтобы взломать защиту и впустить нас.

Он закрыл глаза и закусил губу. В комнате воцарилась напряженная тишина, пока мысли Мерлина путешествовали по стране до самой Шотландии. Когда Мерлин наконец открыл глаза, они горели золотом.

— Все готово, — объявил он.

— Пошли, — кивнул Драко, крепче сжимая руку Мерлина.

— Малфой! — Внезапно позвал Поттер, заставив его вздрогнуть. Драко оглянулся через плечо и в замешательстве уставился на Поттера.

Поттер, казалось, тоже был поражен или, возможно, раздосадован. Он явно боролся с собой, прежде чем очень неуверенно произнес:  
— Береги себя. И дай знать, если мы вам понадобимся.

— Обязательно, — ошеломленно моргнул Драко.

Когда он снова повернулся к Мерлину, на его лице была понимающая улыбка.

— Готов? — спросил он, глядя на него все еще золотыми глазами.

— Готов, — кивнул Драко, и они переместились.

Аппарировать сквозь чары Хогвартса действительно было сложнее, чем Драко привык, и ему пришлось изо всех сил держаться за руку Мерлина. Они оказались, к счастью, в пустом коридоре второго этажа рядом с классом трансфигурации, в который Драко велел ему целиться, но они все равно остались незамеченными. Драко судорожно вздохнул, прежде чем отпустить руку Мерлина, как только мир перестал вращаться.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он. — С чего начнем?

Мерлин уже оглядывался через плечо, проверяя, действительно ли они одни, прежде чем вытащить старый, потрепанный пергамент, который Поттер одолжил им. Он протянул его Драко, который вытащил палочку и направил ее на чистую поверхность пергамента, как было сказано.

— Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только шалость, — пробормотал он, думая о том, как иронично, что на этот раз он _шалить_ не собирался.

Как только Драко закончил говорить, чистый пергамент превратился в нужную им карту, показывающую все проходы школы, а также всех ее обитателей. Драко вгляделся в окружающую обстановку, убедившись, что в данный момент они действительно одни.

— Может, сначала проверим Хаффлпафф? — Спросил Мерлин, задумчиво нахмурив брови. — Блэк сказал, что их комнаты должны быть рядом с кухней, верно?

«Блэк» было кодовым именем, которое они придумали для Поттера. Они решили, что было бы неразумно постоянно повторять его имя в Хогвартсе. Грейнджер была «Браун», Уизли — «Ред», а Артур — «Голд».

— Верно, — кивнул Драко. Он указал на нужную область на карте. — Нам сюда. Следуй за мной.

Возвращение в Хогвартс было не просто немного странным. В последний раз, когда он ходил по этим залам, он работал на Темного Лорда. Его темная метка, казалось, покалывала только при воспоминании о ней, хотя Мерлин давно разорвал ее связь с заклинателем.

Теперь он бродил по коридорам своей школы в поисках способа уничтожить своего бывшего Лорда. Это почти воодушевляло.

Вскоре они добрались до вестибюля, и Драко уже собирался направить Мерлина на кухню, когда звук мягкого голоса, окликнувшего их, заставил его застыть на месте.

— Драко? Драко Малфой?

Драко закрыл глаза, его сердце остановилось, а затем угрожало выпрыгнуть из груди.

_Нет_. Этого не _может быть_. Никто не должен был его _помнить_! Мерлин _обещал_!

Очень медленно он судорожно вздохнул и заставил себя открыть глаза. Он посмотрел на Мерлина, ожидая указаний, но тот уже повернулся к девушке, которая звала их, с выражением полного недоумения на лице.

Затем Драко перевел взгляд на девушку, стоявшую возле входной двери, как будто она только что вошла снаружи. Конечно, ее волосы выглядели растрепанными ветром, хотя лицо было приятно пустым и любопытным.

Драко всегда испытывал странное беспокойство по поводу Луны Лавгуд. Она никогда не вела себя нелюбезно с ним, а он никогда не вел себя любезно по отношению к _ней_ , и она, казалось, всегда видела людей насквозь и делала самые нелепые выводы.

Хотя в данном случае ее заключение было также жутко точным, и черт бы Драко побрал, если бы он знал, что это говорит обо всем остальном, что она творит ежедневно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Спросила Лавгуд, нарушая молчание. — Я думала, ты больше не придешь в школу.

— Как она может меня помнить? — прошипел он, взглянув на Мерлина. — Я думал, ты позаботился об этом!

— Да, — нахмурился Мерлин. — Этого не должно было случиться. — Он все еще смотрел на Лавгуд так, словно она была самым необычным растением, с которым он когда-либо сталкивался, а не реальной угрозой самому существованию Драко. — Как тебя зовут?

— Луна Лавгуд, — мягко улыбнулась Лавгуд, подходя к ним ближе и протягивая руку. А тебя? Я не видела тебя раньше в школе. Драко привел тебя?

— Мерлиновы шта… то есть, _ради Салазара_ , говори потише! — Драко застонал, оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что они все еще одни.

Уголки губ Мерлина дрогнули в улыбке, но он с расчетливым выражением лица пожал руку Лавгуд.

— Меня зовут Мерлин, просто сказал он.

— О, — произнесла Лавгуд, как будто теперь все обрело смысл. — Мой отец всегда говорил мне, что ходят слухи о том, что Эмрис все еще жив и скрывается, ожидая, чтобы воскресить Короля Былого и Грядущего и вернуть Альбиону былую славу. Так вот чем ты сейчас занимаешься? Драко тебе помогает? Это стоит того, чтобы прогулять школу.

Драко разинул рот, не в силах поверить своим ушам. Мерлин прикусил губу, хотя Драко ясно видел, как ухмылка пытается исказить его лицо. Он явно наслаждался этим поворотом сюжета.

— Что-то в этом роде, — вежливо подтвердил Мерлин. — Артур вернулся, и мы работаем над свержением Волдеморта. Драко помогает.

— Это здорово! — Лавгуд улыбнулась Драко так ярко, что тот почувствовал, как краснеет. — Я знала, что совсем не так плох, как говорят! Ну, до тех пор, пока они вообще не перестали говорить о тебе.

— Да, — Мерлин моргнул. — Это были мои чары памяти. Почему с тобой они не сработали?

— О, вероятно, это сливы-цеппелины, — пожала плечами Лавгуд, совершенно равнодушно указывая на редиску, свисавшую с ее ушей. — Они защищают мой разум от изменений.

Драко почувствовал непреодолимое желание прыгнуть в озеро и утопиться.

— Надо запомнить, — кивнул Мерлин. — Не могла бы ты оказать нам услугу и держать в секрете факт нашей сегодняшней встречи? Если кто-нибудь узнает о существовании Драко…

— Конечно, — легко согласилась Лавгуд. — Я никому не скажу.

— Большое спасибо, Луна, — улыбнулся Мерлин. — Кроме того, я хотел бы узнать, не могла бы ты помочь нам кое в чем, ведь ты студентка Рейвенкло.

— Конечно, — ответила она с мечтательной ноткой в голосе. — Что тебе нужно, Эмрис?

— Мы ищем что-то, что могло принадлежать Ровене Рейвенкло, — объяснил Мерлин. — Ты когда-нибудь слышала о подобном предмете, спрятанном где-нибудь в замке?

— Ну, есть потерянная диадема Рейвенкло, — задумчиво произнесла Лавгуд.

— Да, но проблема в том, что _она_ , ну знаешь, _потеряна_? — Нетерпеливо указал Драко. — Никто из ныне живущих не видел ее.

— Да, — беззаботно кивнула Лавгуд. — Это же очевидно. Надо поговорить с тем, кто умер. — Она улыбнулась им. — Пойдемте, — сказала она и повернулась, направляясь к лестнице, по которой только что поднялись Мерлин и Драко.

Драко настороженно посмотрел на Мерлина. Мерлин, однако, ухмылялся.

— Она мне нравится, — уверенно сказал он.

— Ну конечно, — простонал Драко, следуя за ними.

Лавгуд вела их вверх по лестнице за лестницей, по коридору за коридором, пока даже Драко не понял, куда они идут, и все это, даже не взглянув на карту, которую Драко все еще держал в кармане. Может быть, у нее где-то припрятан волшебный компас. В этот момент Драко не удивился бы. Когда она наконец остановилась, они были в каком-то коридоре рядом с классом прорицания Трелони. Она повернулась к ним с мягкой, туманной улыбкой на лице.

— Дальше я не пойду, — сказала им Лавгуд своим мелодичным голосом. — Она довольно застенчива и, вероятно, испугается, если слишком много людей начнут звать ее.

— Прости, но _кто именно_ нас там ждет? — Резко спросил Драко.

— Серая Дама конечно же, — улыбнулась Луна. — Хотя она предпочитает свое настоящее имя — Хелена Рейвенкло.

У Драко отвисла челюсть. _Мокрые штаны Мерлина_.

— В этом есть смысл, — улыбнулся в ответ Мерлин, казалось, совершенно не обеспокоенный таким поворотом событий. Драко хотел было задушить его, но был уверен, что тот превратится в пепел, если только поднимет на него руку. — Большое спасибо, Луна.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Эмрис, — просияла она. — Удачи!

— Спасибо! — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Драко. — Пошли!

И вот Драко оказался лицом к лицу с призраком дочери Ровены Рейвенкло, в то время как Мерлин умолял ее рассказать о диадеме. Сказать, что она была так же полезна, как Лавгуд, было бы большим преувеличением. Сначала она была решительно настроена вообще не разговаривать с ними, и осталась только тогда, когда Мерлин открыл ей свою истинную личность. Тогда она не доверяла ему, потому что, по-видимому, он обладал _слишком большой властью_ , на ее вкус.

— Зачем легендарному Мерлину понадобилась диадема моей матери? — повторила она, проницательно глядя на него. — Ты и _есть_ магия. Тебе она не нужна.

— Мне она и не _нужна_ , — объяснил Мерлин с терпением святого, по мнению Драко. — Мне нужно найти ее, чтобы избавить мир от Лорда Волдеморта.

Она моргнула и нахмурилась.  
— Ты можешь произнести его имя так, чтобы тебя не заметили, — пробормотала она. — Ты и правда силен.

Мерлин на мгновение задержался, обдумывая ее слова.  
— Это имя под запретом? — спросил он.

— Да, — подтвердила она. — Каждый, кто произносит его, уязвим для обнаружения.

— Ну, — вздохнул Мерлин, глядя на Драко. — По крайней мере, мы знаем, что чары вокруг моего коттеджа надежны, не говоря уже о моей личной защите, иначе нам бы давно пришел пиздец. Он снова повернулся к Хелене, и на его лице вновь появилась целеустремленность. — Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что великая сила в чужих руках представляет опасность для всего мира, но именно поэтому Волдеморта нужно остановить. Он нарушает естественный баланс всех вещей. Мне нужно действовать, а для этого мне нужна диадема.

Она долго смотрела на него, выражение ее лица было проницательным, расчетливым.

— Ты попытаешься использовать ее против него? — спросила она. — Или ты хочешь ее уничтожить?

Драко напрягся, чувствуя опасность и желая, чтобы Мерлин солгал. Мерлин, конечно, не слушал его.

— Если диадема замешана в том, о чем мы думаем, то она была заражена темной магией и должна быть уничтожена, — объяснил Мерлин тяжелым голосом. — Мне очень жаль.

Хелена долго молчала, и Драко был уверен, что она в любой момент повернется к ним спиной. Но затем, к его полному удивлению, она кивнула.

— Она здесь, в замке, — сказала она очень тихо. — В том месте, где все спрятано. Если не спросить, никогда не узнаете. Если знаете, нужно лишь спросить.

И _это_ Драко понял сразу, хотя Мерлин нет.

— Что? — Мерлин растерянно моргнул. — Я не… —

— Я понял, — перебил Драко, сжимая пальцами локоть Мерлина. — Спасибо, — сказал он Хелене, прежде чем потянуть Мерлина за собой.

Мерлин поспешно поблагодарил призрака Рейвенкло, прежде чем последовать за Драко обратно по коридору, из которого они пришли. Хелена просто смотрела им вслед с затуманенным выражением лица.

— Драко! — Прошипел Мерлин. — Куда мы идем?

— Выручай-комната, — усмехнулся Драко. — Я провел там половину шестого курса и даже отчетливо помню что-то вроде диадемы. Я просто не думал об этом, пока она не сказала.

Мерлин открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же закрыл его, заметив Лавгуд, поджидавшую их за углом.

— Она сказала? — спросила она, и в ее голосе прозвучало легкое любопытство, как будто она спрашивала об оценке по Зельеварению.

— Да, — улыбнулся ей Мерлин. — Большое спасибо, Луна. Ты очень помогла.

— Было очень приятно, — улыбнулась она. — Мы с папой всегда считали себя верными подданными Альбиона под властью Короля Былого и Грядущего, если он когда-нибудь вернется. Пожалуйста, передайте это вашему королю.

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Мерлин, и Драко заметил, что он искренне рад ее словам. — Он будет тронут.

Драко глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к Лавгуд, собираясь с духом, чтобы обратиться к ней.  
— Мне передать что-нибудь Поттеру, Уизли или Грейнджер? — спокойно спросил он.

Теперь Лавгуд выглядела удивленным, и Драко почувствовал себя немного довольным собой.

— Это было бы чудесно, — ответила она, и ее лицо расплылось в ослепительной улыбке. — Я не знала, что они работают с тобой.

— Так и есть, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин. — Хотя они не могли прийти сегодня по вполне понятным причинам.

— Я так рада, что они в безопасности, — сказала Лавгуд. — Пожалуйста, скажи им, что мы тоже в безопасности. В Хогвартсе довольно тяжело, со Снейпом и Кэрроу, но Невилл, Джинни и я делаем все возможное, чтобы поддержать миссию АД и противостоять им. Мы думаем, что это дает людям надежду. Так что скажи им, чтобы они продолжали делать то, что делают, пока мы сражаемся на нашем собственном фронте.

Драко моргнул, незнакомое чувство беспокойства охватило его.  
— Ты уверена, что должна это делать? — Драко проверил. — Это звучит опасно.

— Все будет хорошо, — пожала плечами Лавгуд. — Не стоит беспокоиться о нас.

Драко нахмурился, но кивнул.  
— Тогда ладно, — сказал он, взглянув на Мерлина, который как-то странно улыбался ему. — Наверное, нам лучше уйти.

—Да, — согласился Мерлин. — Спасибо, Луна. Береги себя.

— И ты тоже, — махнула она рукой. — Удачи вам в ваших поисках!

— Спасибо! — Крикнул Мерлин через плечо, а затем они отступили за угол и скрылись из виду.

На мгновение между ними воцарилась тишина, пока Драко вел их по замку, но он чувствовал на себе взгляд Мерлина.

— Что? — спросил он немного раздраженно.

— Это было очень любезно с твоей стороны, — заметил Мерлин, и, к неудовольствию Драко, голос его звучал слишком довольным.

— Заткнись, — рявкнул Драко, но это прозвучало в лучшем случае нерешительно.

Они не разговаривали до тех пор, пока не подошли к гобелену, изображавшему попытку Варнавы Вздрюченного научить троллей танцевать балет. Он сделал знак Мерлину подождать и трижды прошелся взад и вперед перед стеной, представляя себе комнату, в которой он провел месяцы, ремонтируя этот проклятый исчезающий шкаф с нарастающим отчаянием. Когда он открыл глаза, дверь в комнату появилась, и Мерлин смотрел на нее с восторженным интересом.

— Я бы с удовольствием учился здесь, — улыбнулся он. — Здесь гораздо интереснее, чем в Камелоте.

Драко фыркнул и толкнул дверь, входя в комнату. Там царил такой же хаос, как и в прошлый раз, но он легко передвигался по рядам забытых вещей, быстро добираясь туда, куда хотел. Он быстро заметил старый бюст с уродливым париком и древней диадемой на нем. Резко остановившись, он взглянул на Мерлина и указал на нее.

Мерлин долго смотрел, потом кивнул.  
— Это он, — пробормотал он. — Это крестраж, который он спрятал здесь.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Драко, вздохнув с облегчением. — Тогда давай убираться отсюда к чертовой матери.

Мерлин мрачно кивнул и поднял руку. Его глаза светились золотом, и крестраж поднялся к ним, пока Мерлин не смог схватить его. Затем он протянул Драко локоть.

— Готов?

Драко кивнул, цепляясь за Мерлина и готовясь к прыжку.


	12. Chapter 12

Гарри смотрел на часы и выкручивал руки от беспокойства. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот выпрыгнет из собственной кожи. Мерлин и Малфой отсутствовали не больше часа, но казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Он все время представлял себе неприятности, с которыми они могли столкнуться в замке, и мучился от того, что это _ему_ следовало идти, это была _его_ задача, а не их, он никогда не простит себе, если…

— Гарри, — прорычал Артур, сверкая голубыми глазами. — Если ты не сядешь _прямо сейчас_ , я посажу тебя в колодки, даже если мне придется строить их самому.

Гарри поморщился и сел на диван рядом с Гермионой, которая внимательно наблюдала за ним. Рон хмуро смотрел на него из кресла. Гарри неловко пожал плечами.

— С ними все будет в порядке, — пробормотал Артур. — Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе, но Мерлин компетентен. Он вытащит их оттуда живыми. — Однако его плотно сжатая челюсть выдавала напряжение. — Ты не поверишь, из каких передряг Мерлин вытащил нас в Камелоте, — продолжал он, вероятно, как для себя, так и для них. — И я говорю не только о Моргане. Я говорю о бандитах и верной смерти, подстерегающей нас на каждом углу. Я всегда удивлялся, как простой слуга может быть таким стойким. Я должен был знать, что он обладает магией с самого начала.

На лице Гермионы появилось странное выражение, как будто она подумала то же самое, и Гарри пришлось подавить улыбку. Рон, однако, теперь внимательно смотрел на него, и он прикусил губу, прежде чем выпалил:  
— Какой он был? Камелот?

Артур моргнул, явно не ожидая такого вопроса.  
— Ну… — пробормотал он, нахмурившись. — Он очень отличался от вашего мира, от того, что мне рассказывал Мерлин. Во-первых, никакой водопроводной воды. И я очень ценю это сейчас. — Он одарил их улыбкой. — Хотя я думаю, что Мерлин ценит это больше, так как обычно ему приходилось таскать ведра в мои покои, когда я хотел принять ванну. — Рон издал булькающий смешок, а Гермиона закатила глаза, явно возмущенная. — Кроме этого… Наверное, это был мой дом? — он вздохнул, глядя в окно на озеро. — Это было мое королевство, и я любил его. Я бы умер за это. Я так и сделал, — вспомнил он, и теперь его голос звучал мягко. Он тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от этой мысли.

— А что с ним случилось? — С любопытством спросила Гермиона.

— С Камелотом? — Артур нахмурился. — Не уверен, на самом деле. Я знаю, что Гвиневра заняла трон, но я не знаю, что с ним стало после…

Они погрузились в напряженное молчание, которое нетерпеливо прервал Рон:  
— У вас с Мерлином, видимо, было много приключений в свое время.

 _Это_ заставило Артура улыбнуться, и он почти незаметно наклонился ближе к Рону.  
— Ты даже не представляешь… — он ухмыльнулся, прежде чем пуститься в рассказ о своих одиночных поисках, в ходе которых Мерлин каким-то образом появился и спас его от виверн, которые, по-видимому, были уже вымершими, дальними родственниками драконов («так им и надо», — пробормотал Артур, и Гермиона выглядела шокированной). Затем он начал рассказывать еще одну историю, и еще одну, и Гарри заметил, что, во всех Артур изображал героем себя, в конце концов все они согласились с тем, каким преданным и бесстрашным был Мерлин. Это заставило его улыбнуться, хотя этого было недостаточно, чтобы он не взглянул на часы и не проверил, как долго Мерлин и Малфой отсутствовали.

Когда они, наконец, появились снова, в середине рассказа Артура о разрушении чар, наложенных на его жену Гвиневру, Гарри вскочил на ноги, широко раскрыв глаза. Оба они выглядели невредимыми, к его большому облегчению, хотя Малфой, казалось, был немного взъерошен аппарацией, а Мерлин держал в руках что-то похожее на диадему.

— Вы нашли ее? — Ошеломленно пробормотал Гарри.

— Нашли, — мрачно подтвердил Мерлин, кладя предмет на столик. Артур встал и обхватил пальцами его запястье, словно желая убедиться, что он действительно вернулся, и это заставило Мерлина улыбнуться.

— Твоя подруга Лавгуд помогла, — устало заметил Малфой, подходя к креслу, которое только что покинул Гарри, и со вздохом опускаясь на него.

— Луна? — Спросила потрясенная Гермиона. — Как?.. —

— Похоже, она — единственное и любопытное исключение из моего заклинания памяти, — сказал Мерлин, как показалось Гарри, удивительно беззаботно для такого важного заявления.

— Вы хотите сказать, что она его помнила? — Спросил Гарри, резко взглянув на Малфоя. — Как это возможно?! Кто-нибудь еще помнит?

— Ой, Поттер, — устало улыбнулся Малфой. — Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, то подумал бы, что тебе не все равно.

— Конечно, мне не все равно! — Рявкнул Гарри. — Ты действительно думаешь, что я хочу твоей смерти?!

Малфой замолчал, казалось, застигнутый врасплох. Это раздражало Гарри, поэтому он отвернулся от него, взглянув на Мерлина.

— Насколько я знаю, только Луна избежала моей магии, — тихо сказал Мерлин. — Она намекнула, что это может быть связано с какими-то украшениями, которые она носит.

— Похоже на нее, — пробормотал Рон, ухмыляясь.

— Такая восхитительная юная девушка, — заметил Мерлин, улыбаясь Артуру. — Она сказала мне, что она и ее отец считают себя твоими верными подданными.

— Прошу прощения? — Спросил Артур, подняв брови.

— Да, ладно, хватит об этом, — Малфой закатил глаза. — Мы возьмем Экскалибур и уничтожим этот крестраж или как?

— Можно и так, — пожал плечами Артур, выходя из комнаты за мечом. Однако взгляд Мерлина остановился на Малфое, и он выглядел так, словно размышлял о тайнах Вселенной.

— Что? — Спросил Гарри, наблюдая за ним.

— Я думаю, что на этот раз это должен сделать Драко, — сказал он совершенно неожиданно, заставив всех, кроме Гарри, замереть.

— Что? — Ахнул Малфой, Как рыба на суше. — _Почему?!_

— Потому что ты способствовал его возвращению, — с улыбкой пожал плечами Мерлин. — А еще ты носишь мантию Рейвенкло.

— Это не… С чего бы этому вообще… —

— Думаю, Мерлин прав, — согласился Гарри, устремив на него решительный взгляд. — Это должен быть ты.

Малфой изумленно уставился на него.

— Только не _ты_ , Поттер, — пробормотал он. — Я ожидал, что именно ты будешь протестовать.

— О? — Спросил Гарри, теперь его взгляд стал жестким. — Думаю, сегодня ты более чем доказал свою преданность. Пора довести дело до конца.

Малфой моргнул и после мгновения ошеломленного молчания кивнул. Он медленно поднялся на ноги, стараясь не смотреть на молчащих Гермиону и Рона. Артур ждал его, протягивая Экскалибур с ободряющей улыбкой. Малфой уставился на него, словно не зная, что с ним делать. Гарри подошел к нему, указывая на крестраж на столе.

— Та же процедура, что и в прошлый раз, — сказал Гарри. — Я поговорю с ним, а ты убей то, что появится.

— Думаешь, в этот раз надо так же? — Неуверенно спросила Гермиона. — Медальон был тем, что сначала надо открыть, но диадема… Может быть, Малфой может просто разобьет ее?

Гарри нахмурился, обдумывая это.  
— Сомневаюсь, что все так просто, — пробормотал он.

— Мы всегда можем попробовать и посмотреть, что получится, — пожал плечами Рон. — В худшем случае ничего не случится, верно?

Малфой взглянул на Гарри, словно ожидая от него указаний. Он посмотрел на Мерлина с Артуром, но они не помогли; Артур смотрел на крестраж так, словно мог уничтожить его одним лишь взглядом и королевской властью, а Мерлин кусал губы, явно волнуясь. Наконец Гарри пожал плечами.

— Отлично, — сказал он. — Давай попробуем.

Малфой помедлил, прежде чем крепче сжать меч и сделать глубокий вдох.

— Не так, — прервал его Артур напряженным голосом. — Держи его как следует. Подожди… —

Он двинулся вперед, чтобы поправить хватку Малфоя. Отступив на шаг, он критически оглядел его и кивнул.

Костяшки пальцев Малфоя, сжимающие рукоять меча, побелели — стали белее обычного — его челюсть была крепко сжата, когда он шагнул вперед к журнальному столу, где лежал крестраж. Он судорожно вздохнул и одним быстрым движением замахнулся мечом на диадему, но был отброшен чем-то, поднимающимся из нее.

Гарри знал, что это будет не так просто.

Малфой поспешно отполз назад и уставился широко раскрытыми глазами на Нарциссу Малфой.

— Малфой, — очень осторожно произнес Гарри. — Она не настоящая.

Его слова, казалось, не дошли до Малфоя, когда он в ужасе уставился на свою мать. Даже Гарри мог сказать, что ее образ был нелестен. Она выглядела красивой, как всегда, но вся индивидуальность была смыта с ее лица, оставив только боль и гнев.

— _Ты бросил нас, Драко,_ — прошипела она. — _Мы нуждались в тебе, а ты просто оставил нас наедине с этим маньяком!_

— Я… Я… — прошептал Малфой, явно потрясенный.

— Драко! — Встревоженно окликнул его Мерлин, но Малфой никак не отреагировал.

— _Мы можем быть уже мертвы, а ты даже не узнаешь!_ — крикнула она. — _Семья не поступает так друг с другом, Драко!_

Рука Малфоя дрожала, но он крепче сжал меч и стиснул зубы.

— Семья делает то, что вы с отцом сделали со мной? — С некоторым трудом выдавил Малфой. — Отправляет меня на войну, в которой я даже не хотел участвовать? Заставляя меня выбирать сторону, когда я был слишком молод, чтобы выбрать свою?

Фальшивая Нарцисса моргнула и некоторое время молча наблюдала за ним, ее лицо было расчетливым. А потом она исчезла, и на ее месте теперь стояла ужасающая копия не кого иного, как самого Гарри.

— _Что ты делаешь?_ — услышал он свой голос с мерзкой улыбкой на губах. — _Разыгрываешь героя, как будто кто-то из нас когда-нибудь тебе поверит. Что за шутка._

Паника закружилась в Гарри, когда он посмотрел на Малфоя и увидел гнев в его серых глазах.

— Драко, — прошептал Гарри, бессознательно делая шаг к нему. — Пожалуйста… —

Но Малфой уже замахнулся мечом — на крестраж, а не на настоящего Гарри, — и фальшивая версия растворилась в воздухе. Диадема, лежавшая на столике, разлетелась на две части.

Малфой позволил Экскалибуру упасть на землю, его руки тряслись слишком сильно, чтобы удержать его. Он приземлился с оглушительным звуком, заставившим Гарри вздрогнуть.

Все молча уставились на Малфоя. Малфой тяжело дышал, сжимая дрожащие пальцы.

— Драко, — прошептал Гарри, нарушая молчание, но Малфой резко оборвал его:  
— Не надо!

А потом он повернулся и выбежал из комнаты. Гарри почувствовал неразумное желание погнаться за ним, но остановил себя, понимая где-то в глубине души, что давить на Малфоя, когда он так взволнован, не очень хорошая идея. В конце концов, у них была _своя_ история.

Тишина, давившая на них, была почти удушающей, и Гарри почувствовал почти облегчение, когда Артур подошел и поднял сломанную диадему, осмотрел ее с сомнительным выражением на лице, прежде чем предложить Мерлину. Однако Мерлин лишь мельком взглянул на нее, казалось, в данный момент его это совершенно не интересовало.

— Ну, это было драматично, — съязвил Рон, явно пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Попытка провалилась. Гермиона и Артур уставились на него, хотя взгляд Артура мог пронзить его до костей, и Гарри наклонился, чтобы поднять Экскалибур с земли.

— Рон, — пробормотал он. — Не надо.

— Я не… — начал он, защищаясь.

— Просто не надо, — Гарри покачал головой и замолчал, хмуро глядя на него. Гарри не смотрел ему в глаза. Вместо этого он обнаружил на себе пристальный взгляд Мерлина, который все еще выглядел на семнадцать лет из-за заклинания омоложения, нахмурился и поколебался, прежде чем сказать очень тихо:  
— Драко собирался передать тебе сообщение от твоей подруги.

— Правда? — Спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как его желудок наливается свинцом от этой новости, и не из-за Луны.

— Да, — кивнул Мерлин. — Он спросил ее, не хочет ли она что-нибудь передать вам. Она сказала, что она, младшая сестра Рона и Невилл Лонгботтом делают все возможное, чтобы… — поддержать вашу миссию? Я не все помню. Надо спросить Драко. Но она говорит, что они стараются дать людям надежду, и что они в безопасности, поэтому вы должны продолжать делать все возможное со своей стороны, в то время как они поддерживают свое собственное сопротивление Снейпу.

— Это звучит опасно, — заметила Гермиона, обменявшись встревоженным взглядом с Роном. — А вы уверены, что они и правда… —

— Драко спросил то же самое, — улыбнулся Мерлин, и Гермиона выглядела ошеломленной. — Но она настаивала, что с ними все в порядке.

Гарри уставился на Мерлина, который выдержал его взгляд с многозначительным выражением, заставляя Гарри чувствовать себя еще хуже, чем раньше. Потому что сегодня Малфой был не только _храбрым_ , но и _добрым_ , чего он, очевидно, боялся, что Гарри никогда не увидит в нем.

— Я должен поговорить с ним, — выдохнул Гарри.

— Дайте ему немного остыть, — предложил Артур, скорчив гримасу. — В конце концов, ему придется выйти из своей комнаты.

— Думаю, Артур прав, — пробормотал Мерлин, хотя и не слишком обрадовался. — Может быть, пока лучше оставить его в покое.

Гарри не ответил, молча смирившись, хотя каждая клеточка его тела ненавидела мысль о том, что Малфой там, наверху, в своей комнате, одинокий и угрюмый.

***

Малфой не появлялся до поздней ночи, когда все уже легли спать — все, кроме Гарри, который разбил лагерь на кухне, не в силах заснуть и не желая сдаваться до появления Малфоя.

Гарри приглушил свет, чтобы не потревожить Артура и Мерлина в гостиной, предпочитая читать одну из книг Мерлина при зажженной свече.

Когда Малфой вошел в кухню, несомненно в поисках ужина, который Мерлин оставил для него под заклинанием стазиса, он подпрыгнул и выругался себе под нос при виде Гарри.

— Мерлин, Поттер!

— Нет, я — Гарри, — улыбнулся Гарри, получив за свои хлопоты лишь равнодушный взгляд.

— Забавно, — фыркнул Малфой, входя в кухню и быстро отыскивая глазами все еще дымящуюся тарелку с тушеным мясом. Малфой тихо застонал и схватил его, не в силах подавить полное ликование на лице, когда проглотил первые несколько кусочков.

Должно быть, он умирал с голоду, понял Гарри. Он едва успел поесть, когда на рассвете они отправились в путь. Несколько секунд он смотрел, как Малфой ест, прикусывая язык, чтобы сдержать все слова, которые хотел сказать. Наконец, он не выдержал и начал:  
— Малфой, по поводу сегодняшнего… —

— Заткнись, Поттер, — оборвал его Малфой, метнув в него взгляд. — Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— А я хочу, — возразил Гарри, довольно вызывающе глядя в ответ. — Потому что твои прятки выглядят немного нелепо.

— Прошу прощения?! — Пробормотал Драко. — Я вовсе не обязан… —

— Возможно, я и сомневался в тебе, когда Мерлин впервые привел нас сюда, — перебил его Гарри, не желая, чтобы он пустился в разглагольствования, — но не больше, и особенно после сегодняшнего. Ты доказал, что ты один из нас, Малфой.

— Не говори глупостей! — Встревоженно прошипел Малфой. — Я никогда не стану одним из вас! Слишком много всего произошло!

— Верно, у нас долгая и проблемная история, — согласился Гарри. — Но я согласился оставить все в прошлом, чтобы мы могли работать вместе. И ты тоже.

— Есть разница между совместной работой и тем, чтобы стать частью вашего маленького тройничка! — Крикнул Драко, широко распахнув глаза, и Гарри порадовался, что он бросил _Маффлиато_ на стены и двери кухни.

— Ты так считаешь? — Гарри пожал плечами. — То, что ты сделал сегодня, Малфой, и Луна… —

— О, не будь таким слащавым! — Малфой закатил глаза. — Я просто вел себя прилично!

— Вот именно, — подчеркнул Гарри. — А еще несколько месяцев назад я бы даже не подумал, что такое возможно, поэтому я хотел бы узнать, на что ты будешь способен, когда мы станем друзьями.

— А кто сказал, что я хочу дружить? — Огрызнулся Малфой, но это было слишком неуверенно, чтобы Гарри воспринял это всерьез.

— Ну, я, конечно, надеюсь, что ты захочешь, — просто сказал Гарри, очевидно, застигнув Малфоя врасплох, потому что тот сразу замолчал. — Так что, пожалуйста, перестань прятаться.

Малфой пожал плечами, и Гарри подумал, что это самое большее, что он может получить от него в плане положительного ответа. Он улыбнулся про себя и покачал головой, закрывая наконец книгу, которой был занят.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь, читаешь в полутьме? — Угрюмо спросил Малфой, возвращаясь к еде. — Как ты победишь Темного Лорда, если полностью ослепнешь?

Гарри усмехнулся и покачал головой. « _Я ждал тебя, идиот_ », — подумал он, а вслух он сказал:  
— Просто решаю проблему.

Малфой поднял бровь, но ничего не ответил.


	13. Chapter 13

— Слушай, — пробормотал Мерлин, закрыв глаза, и с удовлетворенным вздохом наклонившись к Артуру. — Ты не замечал ничего… хм… необычного в поведении Гарри и Драко в последнее время?

Артур замер, прекратив нежные поцелуи, которыми он осыпал шею Мерлина, заставляя того протестующе скулить. Артур слегка отстранился, чтобы обратить на него недоверчивый взгляд голубых глаз.

— Я пытаюсь возбудить тебя, если ты не заметил, — невозмутимо заметил он, сжимая ягодицы Мерлина для пущего эффекта, отчего его он пискнул. — Неужели сейчас самое время обсуждать наших приемных детей?

— Просто… — пробормотал Мерлин, покраснев и смутившись, и негодование Артура растаяло. — Ты должен был заметить эти перемены!

— Я не слепой, _Мерлин_ , — поддразнил он. — Даже Рон заметил, а Рон не смог бы распознать эмоции у других, даже если бы они танцевали перед ним голыми.

— Кто бы говорил, — пробормотал Мерлин, но смущенно улыбнулся, когда Артур сердито посмотрел на него.

— Следи за своим языком, тоже мне, большая шишка! — фыркнул он, поймав правое запястье Мерлина, чтобы прижать его рядом с головой к диванной подушке, что заставило того слегка охнуть. — Я все еще твой король!

— Это не делает тебя менее тупым, — Мерлин одарил его невинной улыбкой.

— Кого это ты назвал тупым? — простонал Артур, прижимаясь бедрами к Мерлину и извлекая из него столь же глубокий звук возбуждения. — Мы уже закончили говорить о детях? — уточнил он.

— Мне просто интересно… может быть, они сами разобрались или им нужна помощь?..

— _Мерлин!_ — Артур застонал, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Мерлин благоразумно промолчал в ответ. Артур сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вдох, прося у всех божеств, которые будут слушать, терпения, прежде чем отодвинуться и впиться взглядом в притворно невинное лицо Мерлина. — Мы ничего не будем делать, — сказал он, словно разговаривая с маленьким ребенком. Или, может быть, как будто разговаривает с Гвейном. — Они сами разберутся, потому что они, по сути, мини-копия нас в том возрасте.

 _Это_ заставило Мерлина остановиться и моргнуть.  
— С чего ты взял? — спросил он с любопытством.

— Серьезно? — Артур усмехнулся. — Светловолосый, богатый и язвительный парень с одной стороны и темноволосый, тощий парень с комплексом спасителя с другой? Ты еще не понял?

— О, — сказал Мерлин, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Ты прав. Они такие же, как мы. — Он помолчал и нахмурился. — Но разве это не значит, что им нужна помощь? — Спросил он. — Это заняло у нас больше тысячи лет, Артур.

— Мы уже помогли им, Мерлин, — запротестовал Артур. — Они здесь, на одной стороне, работают вместе. Остальное они выяснят сами.

— Но… —

— _Заткнись_ , Мерлин!

И это было последнее, что было слышно из гостиной той ночью, не считая хриплых звуков и шевелящихся тел.

***

  
— Рон, — сказала Гермиона, сидя на подоконнике и наблюдая, как Гарри и Малфой отдыхают на берегу озера, оживленно разговаривая. — Что ты думаешь о том, что Гарри все время тусуется с Малфоем?

— Ты знаешь, что _я_ об этом думаю, — сердито бросил Рон. — Но он не станет слушать ни слова против хорька, особенно с тех пор, как тот уничтожил крестраж.

— Да, — согласилась Гермиона, изучая улыбку Гарри, когда он смотрел на Малфоя. — И мне интересно, почему. А тебе?

— У него всегда была странная одержимость им, — проворчал Рон, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Ты ведь помнишь шестой курс? Потому что мне до сих пор иногда снятся кошмары.

— Да, но тогда он был убежден, что Малфой — Пожиратель Смерти, — напомнила ему Гермиона. — И он был прав, не так ли?

— Напомни мне еще раз, почему мы с ним работаем? — Пробормотал Рон.

— Потому что Мерлин, Артур и Гарри гарантируют нам, что теперь он на нашей стороне, — в миллионный раз повторила Гермиона. — И ты должен признать, что с тех пор, как мы прибыли сюда, он не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить наше недоверие.

— Значит, пара недель стирает все эти годы, когда он был задницей? — Сердито спросил Рон.

— Не знаю, — призналась Гермиона. — Гарри, конечно, готов дать ему этот шанс.

— Он делает нечто большее, и ты это знаешь, — невозмутимо ответил Рон.

Гермиона вздохнула и кивнула. Некоторое время они молчали.

— Ты знаешь, как расстались Джинни и Гарри? — осторожно спросила она. — Она собиралась ждать его?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом? — Поднял глаза и довольно резко спросил Рон.

— Просто из любопытства, — пробормотала она, но виноватый румянец на лице выдал ее.

— Какое отношение Джинни имеет к Малфою?!

— Никакое, Рон, мне просто интересно… —

— Ты же не думаешь, что Гарри изменит моей сестре с хорьком?!

Гермиона вздохнула. Ей не следовало ничего говорить.

— Ладно, во-первых, это не измена. Они расстались, — строго напомнила ему Гермиона. — Во-вторых, Джинни, возможно, даже не ждет его. Она сильная, независимая девушка. У нее было гораздо больше настоящих отношений, чем у Гарри.

— А еще она влюбилась в Гарри с первого взгляда! — горячо возразил Рон. — Она была очень расстроена, когда он бросил ее!

— Как и он, разве нет? — Заметила Гермиона. — Гарри всегда теряет тех, кто ему дорог. Наверное, он был расстроен больше, чем кто-либо. — Рон, к счастью, замолчал, смутившись. Гермиона воспользовалась этим как возможностью продолжить. — Вот почему это заставляет меня задуматься, — она снова выглянула наружу, прикусив губу, — раз уж Малфой _здесь_ и Гарри тянет к нему… — Что ж, может быть, это и хорошо.

— А моя сестра?! — Крикнул Рон. Гермиона беспомощно пожала плечами. Она честно не знала. — Мы все знаем, что он должен был вернуться к ней и жениться! — Разглагольствовал Рон. — У этой истории есть только один конец!

— Им по семнадцать, Рон! — Раскритиковала Гермиона. — Еще слишком рано говорить о таких вещах.

— Мои родители познакомились в Хогвартсе! — запротестовал он. — И поженились сразу после школы! Как и родители Гарри!

— Была война, и люди из страха действовали опрометчиво, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Это не значит, что Гарри захочет жениться, когда война закончится.

— Я думал, ты подруга Джинни! — Рявкнул Рон. — Разве ты не должна быть на ее стороне, а не на стороне Малфоя?

— В первую очередь я друг Гарри, — просто ответила Гермиона. — Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Что бы это ни значило.

Снова воцарилось тяжелое молчание, но на этот раз они не возобновили разговор.

***

  
Драко закрыл глаза лишь на мгновение, но этого, видимо, было достаточно, чтобы он задремал, и теперь Гарри не мог оторвать глаз от его мирно дремлющего лица.

Он знал, что Драко мучают кошмары. Они говорили об этом, встречались на кухне пару бессонных ночей, пытаясь отогнать темные образы тихим разговором. Он весь день смотрел на тени под глазами Драко, хотя сам Гарри в кои-то веки проспал всю ночь.

Гарри заметил, что во сне все лицо Драко преобразилось. Резкие линии стали менее четкими, мягкими, отчего Гарри захотелось протянуть руку и провести по ним кончиками пальцев. Он подавил желание. Вместо этого он поддался другому — вытащил палочку и наколдовал одеяло, шепча заклинание, чтобы не потревожить Драко, и осторожно накрыл его тонким шерстяным покрывалом. Воздух снаружи все еще был мягким, позволяя им удобно сидеть снаружи в своих пальто, но он не хотел, чтобы Драко простудился.

Его движения, казалось, были недостаточно мягкими, несмотря на его лучшие намерения, потому что веки Драко затрепетали, и он смутно моргнул, глядя на Гарри.

— Пр’сти — прохрипел он, перекатываясь на спину. — Я что, задремал?

— Да, — подтвердил Гарри, и это напряжение в груди, когда сонные серые глаза встретились с его и задержались на нем, _не_ входило в его планы, беспомощно подумал Гарри.

Он не планировал, что все это произойдет.

— Надеюсь, это было не в середине разговора, — пробормотал Драко, улыбаясь, и Гарри почувствовал, что падает, хотя он благополучно сидел на траве.

— Немного, — признался Гарри, едва переводя дыхание, но пытаясь скрыть это улыбкой. — Но все в порядке. Я не ты. Я не против.

Драко усмехнулся, его глаза искрились искренним смехом, который Гарри нашел таким очаровательным, что последняя капля его самоконтроля, за которое он отчаянно цеплялся, исчезла, а затем он потянулся к Драко.

Он обхватил ладонью его щеку, заставив Драко вздрогнуть, и его глаза снова устремились на Гарри, широко раскрытые и неуверенные. Но Гарри уже наклонился, и его губы оказались на губах Драко.

Губы Драко были удивительно мягкими и теплыми для холодного воздуха. Сначала он лежал неподвижно, очевидно, не ожидая такого от Гарри. И достаточно справедливо, Гарри тоже не ожидал. Но когда губы Гарри ласкали его губы, нежно проводя по ним снова и снова, Драко начал отвечать, хотя и неуверенно. Но этого было достаточно, потому что в тот момент, когда губы Драко начали прижиматься к его губам, Гарри почувствовал это всем своим телом.

Он вздрогнул, его рука скользнула от щеки Драко вверх, к его волосам, и от ощущения шелковисто-мягких прядей между пальцами, Гарри не смог сдержать стон удовольствия, скользнувший по губам Драко. Драко ахнул, и его пальцы нашли предплечье Гарри, цепляясь за него.

Когда Гарри наконец отстранился, хватая ртом воздух, он не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени. С его точки зрения, на это могли уйти годы, и все же этого было недостаточно. Драко быстро заморгал, его светлая кожа покраснела, когда он посмотрел на него. Гарри не думал, что он когда-либо видел его настолько взволнованным.

— Что… — начал Драко, прежде чем прочистить горло и начать снова. — Что это было?

— Поцелуй, — ответил Гарри, выдавив улыбку. — Правда, Драко, я думал, это очевидно?

Глаза Драко сузились, и Гарри с облегчением обнаружил, что он снова немного похож на себя.

— Я _знаю_ , что это был поцелуй, — отрезал он. — Я просто хотел бы знать, почему это произошло. Разве ты не с Уизлеттой?

При упоминании имени Джинни улыбка Гарри погасла. Он очень старался не думать о ней с тех пор, как эти чувства к Драко начали подкрадываться к нему, потому что каждый раз, когда он это делал, его пробирало до костей.

— Нет, — ответил он, хотя его голос был тяжелым, и он повернулся, чтобы лечь на траву рядом с Драко, глядя в вечернее небо. — Мы расстались.

Драко молчал несколько долгих минут, прежде чем он сообщил ему, с резким тоном:  
— Я не хочу быть твоим утешением, Поттер.

— Конечно, нет! — Крикнул Гарри, чувствуя себя оскорбленным этой мыслью. — Дело не в этом! Я порвал с ней, если хочешь знать, перед тем, как покинуть Хогвартс этим летом. На этой войне… — он глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой. — Люди, о которых я забочусь, часто страдают, Драко. Лучше не делать ее мишенью. — Как только эти слова были произнесены, его желудок сжался, и он выругался. — Черт побери, — пробормотал он. — Мне не следовало целовать тебя.

— Из-за нее? — Спросил Драко, явно уязвленный.

— Нет! — Рявкнул Гарри неожиданно громким голосом, и Драко вздрогнул. Он сел и провел рукой по волосам, злясь на себя. — Неужели ты не понимаешь? Я не могу _быть_ ни с кем! Волдеморт воспользуется этим, как только узнает! Я не могу подвергать тебя такой опасности! Вот почему я расстался с Джинни! Как я мог забы… —

— Гарри, — перебил его Драко, старательно безразличным тоном. — Темный Лорд не знает, что я существую.

— Я… Ну… Ладно, может быть, не сейчас! — пробормотал он. — Но он сделает это, если мы не будем осторожны, а я не могу… —

— Нас защищает самый могущественный колдун на свете, Гарри, — напомнил ему Драко. — Мерлин не позволит Темному Лорду править балом. Мы в безопасности. Он не узнает ничего такого, чего мы не хотим, и не доберется до нас, пока мы не начнем его искать. Все очень просто.

— Что ты пытаешься этим сказать? — Спросил Гарри, немного раздраженный.

Драко долго молчал, словно обдумывая этот вопрос.  
— Я просто не думаю, что эта ситуация сравнима с вашим разрывом, вот и все.

Гарри сглотнул, его сердце забилось очень быстро.

— Ты бы хотел быть со мной? — спросил он срывающимся голосом.

— А ты бы хотел? — Парировал Драко. — Быть со мной?

— Я первый спросил, — надулся Гарри.

— Ну, вот тебе медаль за это, — Драко закатил глаза. Было ясно, что он не отступит. Чертов слизеринец.

— Если бы нас было всего двое и не было бы войны… — Пробормотал Гарри, закрывая глаза. Он судорожно вздохнул. — Я думаю, что уже обнимал бы тебя в каждом уголке дома Мерлина.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, Драко покраснел и сглотнул, обдумывая свои слова.  
— А как же Джиневра? — спросил он наконец. — Разве она не ждет тебя?

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Гарри, недовольный собой. — Она ничего не говорила о том, чтобы подождать, но она поцеловала меня в мой день рождения и… — он заколебался, прежде чем признать: — Я сказал, что возможности для свиданий, вероятно, будут скудными. Я не ожидал _тебя_.

Драко слегка улыбнулся.  
— Как бы то ни было, я тоже не ожидал тебя, — мягко сказал он.

— Ну да, — пробормотал Гарри, его желудок скрутило при виде улыбки Драко.

Драко двигался, пока не сел рядом с Гарри, их плечи прижались друг к другу.

— Я действительно думаю, что сейчас ситуация отличается от той, что была пару месяцев назад, — сказал Драко, странно спокойно и рассудительно, и Гарри задался вопросом, как он это делает, когда его собственный мозг был полон чувств и вины. — Во-первых, ты больше не один. Мерлин защитит нас.

— Ты _действительно_ доверяешь Мерлину? — Спросил Гарри с немалым удивлением.

— Без тени сомнения, — пожал плечами Драко. — Черт возьми, он организовал все это, чтобы вернуть Артура к жизни. Он с пониманием отнесется к нашей ситуации.

— Я просто… — Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь выразить свое нежелание. — Раньше ты ненавидел, когда люди помогали тебе. Что изменилось?

— Гарри, люди никогда не давали мне свободу принимать решения самостоятельно, — нахмурился Драко. — Конечно, я ненавидел любое вмешательство извне. Я хотел доказать, что могу сам во всем разобраться. Но Мерлин никогда этого не делал. Он был первым человеком, который дал мне реальный выбор.

— Дамблдор дал тебе выбор, — возразил Гарри.

— Слишком мало, слишком поздно, — Драко закатил глаза. — Я почувствовал, что действительно могу принять предложение Мерлина. И как только ты поймешь, что кто-то доверяет тебе принимать собственные решения, Гарри, тебе будет легче принять помощь от этого человека.

Гарри обдумал его слова.  
— Дело не в том, что я не люблю принимать помощь, — заключил он наконец. — Просто в детстве у меня не было взрослых, которые могли бы мне ее предложить. Мои дядя и тетя были не самыми заботливыми людьми… А потом… ну, у меня было много людей, предлагающих мне помощь, но… —

— В конце концов, ты все сделал сам, — кивнул Драко. — Насколько я понял, Дамблдор тоже хотел этого.

— Может быть, — согласился Гарри, — теперь, когда он мертв, мне трудно понять, в чем заключались его планы.

— Ну, Мерлин _здесь_ , — пожал плечами Драко. — _Я_ здесь, — продолжал он уже мягче. — Может быть, теперь можно положиться и на других.

Гарри ничего не сказал, но долго смотрел на Драко. Драко выдержал его пристальный взгляд, давая ему насытиться. Наконец, что-то успокоилось внутри Гарри, и он потянулся, чтобы снова соединить их губы.

Облегчение было ощутимым. Он чувствовал себя так, словно окунулся в целебный источник, его тревоги смылись и уступили место удовольствию и желанию так быстро, что он цеплялся за Драко, не принимая сознательного решения сделать это. На этот раз Драко отдался так сильно, как только мог, обхватив Гарри за талию и ловко поймав его губами, гибкими и отзывчивыми, горячими и захватывающими.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, оба запыхались, и Драко прижался лбом к Гарри.

— Да, — прошептал он. — Да… Давай сделаем это, хорошо?

— Это ужасная ошибка, — предупредил Гарри, заставив Драко усмехнуться.

— Хуже некуда, — согласился он. — Но когда это мы были умны друг с другом?

И действительно, как Гарри мог с этим спорить? Он привлек Драко к себе еще одним поцелуем, посчитав это за хороший ответ.


	14. Chapter 14

Драко сидел на кровати, подтянув колени к груди, изо всех сил стараясь не слушать крики, доносящиеся снизу, сосредоточившись на книге, хотя и знал, что это бесполезно. Он был слишком напряжен, зная, что Гарри там, внизу, защищает их зарождающиеся отношения, и он, крепко обхватив ноги, мог только сдерживать себя, чтобы не расхаживать по комнате.

Он вздрогнул, услышав стук в дверь. Это не мог быть Гарри — он все еще кричал внизу.

— Да? — спросил он довольно неуверенно.

Дверь открылась, и Артур, смущенно улыбаясь, просунул голову внутрь.  
— Найдется место для старого короля? — пошутил он. — Мерлин выгнал меня, потому что боялся, что я убью Рона.

Драко улыбнулся и указал на свободную левую половину кровати.  
— Устраивайся поудобнее, — сказал он. — Давай не будем убивать Уизли вместе.

— Похоже на план, — весело сказал Артур, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. Он упал на матрас, и по инерции подпрыгнул на нем.

— Как там дела внизу? — Спросил Драко, пытаясь успокоить нервы.

— У Мерлина все под контролем, — пожал плечами Артур. — Знаешь, он явно занимается не тем. Из него получилась бы потрясающая нянька. — Драко фыркнул, и Артур улыбнулся ему. — Итак, — сказал он, подняв брови, — вы с Гарри.

— Да, — вздохнул Драко, — похоже на то.

— Я же говорил, — ухмыльнулся Артур, заставив Драко удивленно уставиться на него. — Мы обсуждали это, Мерлин и я, но он подумал, что тебе нужна помощь, а я сказал, что ты сам разберешься. И я был прав.

— Вы такие сплетники! — Возмутился Драко.

— Эй, в мои дни у нас был целый замок, который можно было обсудить, — пожал плечами Артур, явно не раскаиваясь. — Теперь есть только вы.

Драко скорчил гримасу, и Артур рассмеялся.

— Ты думаешь, они в конце концов успокоятся? — Драко вздохнул, глядя в землю, как будто он мог бы видеть сквозь нее, если бы попытался.

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Артур. — Думаю, Гермиона и так уже знала. Рон — единственная проблема, но там внизу сразу три человека играют на его совести. Он сломается.

— Завидую твоей уверенности, — пробормотал Драко.

— Драко, — усмехнулся Артур, — это же не мой отец. Рон упрям, и если бы он был одним из моих рыцарей, я бы устроил ему самую тяжелую тренировку в его жизни, но у него сердце на правильном месте. Где-то под всем этим ворчанием.

— Ты говоришь это только потому, что он все время спрашивает о Камелоте! — Возмутился Драко.

— Вовсе нет! — Артур рассмеялся.

— А вот и да! — надулся Драко, заставив Артура нежно покачать головой. Затем Драко замер, осознав, что крики прекратились. — Похоже, они закончили, — пробормотал он.

— Я же говорил, — пожал плечами Артур.

Они замолчали, и вскоре на лестнице послышались шаги. Затем в дверь Драко снова постучали.

— Да? — Крикнул Драко с бешено колотящимся сердцем.

На этот раз в дверном проеме появился Гарри. Он выглядел измученным и явно несчастным, и это разрывало Драко сердце.

Артур с драматическим вздохом поднялся на ноги.

— Оставляю вас наедине, — объявил он. Выходя, он похлопал Гарри по плечу, но тот едва обратил на это внимание. Его глаза были прикованы к Драко, и он быстро развернулся из своего сидячего положения и пополз к тому месту, где сидел Артур, свесив ноги через край и ожидая, когда Гарри устроится рядом с ним. Гарри не колеблясь пересек комнату и сел рядом с Драко, прижав их бедра друг к другу. Драко тут же заключил его в крепкие объятия, и Гарри погрузился в них, расслабляясь.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это из-за меня, — пробормотал Драко, потому что чувствовал, что должен.

Гарри издал протестующий звук и повернулся, чтобы обнять Драко за талию.

— Это не твоя вина, — пробормотал он.

— Нет, моя, — возразил Драко. — Я был занозой в заднице для тебя и твоих друзей с тех пор, как мы познакомились.

— Ну, я чуть не убил тебя. Неужели мы снова будем вспоминать все это?

— Я просто говорю… —

— Это в прошлом. Теперь ты на нашей стороне, и до тех пор пока Рон этого не признает, вся наша борьба будет поставлена под угрозу.

— Но речь идет не об убийстве Темного Лорда, — мягко заметил Драко. — Речь идет о нас.

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри и слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Но все сводится к тому же. Мы теперь на одной стороне, и если бы он доверял тебе, у него не было бы проблем с тем, чтобы мы вместе.

— Ты же знаешь, все не так просто, — вздохнул Драко. — Ты встречался с его сестрой, Гарри.

Гарри вздрогнул, заставив Драко пожалеть о своих словах.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Гарри, и теперь его голос слегка дрожал. — Но я не могу изменить свои чувства.

— А тебе и не нужно, — заверил его Драко, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать в уголок рта. — Если ваша дружба действительно так сильна, как ты думаешь, он захочет, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— А что, если нет? — Испуганно прошептал Гарри.

Драко хотел сказать ему, что он убьет Рональда Уизли, если тот посмеет причинить Гарри такую боль, или что он того не стоит, если не может отступить и подумать о счастье своего друга, но он этого не сделал. Он знал, что это было не то, что Гарри хотел услышать прямо сейчас. Вместо этого, он сказал:  
— Он одумается, Гарри. В конце концов он всегда возвращается, не так ли? Даже после вашей печально известной супружеской ссоры на четвертом курсе.

— Ты знал об этом? — Спросил Гарри, невольно улыбаясь.

— Вся школа знала, — фыркнул Драко. — И я, возможно, наблюдал за тобой чуть пристальнее остальных.

— Почему меня это не удивляет? — Усмехнулся Гарри, но теперь он нежно смотрел на него, и Драко был вполне доволен собой.

Он наклонился, чтобы соединить их губы, и Гарри с готовностью ответил, изо всех сил вцепившись пальцами в его рубашку. Драко запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы Гарри, он провел большим пальцем по его голове мягким, успокаивающим движением, но все, что он, казалось, сделал, это подстегнул Гарри, потому что вскоре он приоткрыл губы, чтобы углубить их поцелуй.

Дыхание Драко сбилось, когда язык Гарри проник в его рот, жадно лаская его собственный, и он внезапно почувствовал жар во всем теле. Он понял, что все выходит из-под контроля. Он хотел утешить Гарри, а не… начинать _это_ , что бы «это» ни было.

— Гарри, — выдохнул Драко, когда Гарри на мгновение отстранился, только чтобы поцеловать его в горло, заставив его вздрогнуть. — Подожди… —

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Гарри, крепче сжимая спину Драко. — Драко… —

— Ты расстроен, — заметил Драко, стараясь быть разумным, хотя его голос прозвучал слабее, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Только не тогда, когда я тебя целую, — пробормотал Гарри, уткнувшись носом в изгиб его шеи.

— Именно это я и имел в виду, — вздрогнул Драко.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы мне было хорошо?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты использовал секс как способ отвлечься, идиот! — Драко застонал, наконец-то сумев просунуть руку между ними и оттолкнуть Гарри достаточно, чтобы позволить мозгу Драко работать. Гарри надулся, но он также выглядел смущенным, так что Драко был уверен, что его поняли правильно. — Я не знаю, как вы, гриффиндорцы, встречаетесь, но для меня это не игра, — пояснил он, просто чтобы быть уверенным. — Я не собираюсь испортить все только потому, что ты стремишься выпрыгнуть из штанов.

— Я тоже серьезно к этому отношусь! — Запротестовал Гарри, широко раскрыв глаза. — Иначе я бы не стал ругаться с Роном!

— Ну, хорошо, —улыбнулся Драко. — Тогда нам лучше отложить перевод наших отношений в горизонтальную плоскость до тех пор, пока мы оба не будем готовы.

Гарри кивнул, закусив губу.  
— А ты когда-нибудь?.. — спросил он нерешительно.

— На самом деле, нет, — смущенно признался Драко. — Я целовался только с Панси, и мы были только друзьями. Так что мне очень жаль, если я не соответствую твоему обширному опыту… —

— Ты что, шутишь?! — Гарри фыркнул. — У меня тоже ничего не было!

— О, — Драко моргнул, ошеломленный и обрадованный. — Я думал, ты и Уизлетта… —

— Рон убил бы меня! — перебил его Гарри. — Мы только целовались. Много, конечно, но… —

— Мне не нужны подробности! — Заверил его Драко, скорчив гримасу. Гарри закатил глаза.

— С тобой все иначе, — сказал он мгновение спустя, и теперь его тон был другим. — Я чувствую себя иначе. Более эмоционально.

Драко посмотрел на него, и ему показалось, что он понял, что тот имел в виду. Он тоже это чувствовал. Он всегда чувствовал это по отношению к Гарри Поттеру.

— Иди сюда, — прошептал Драко, откидываясь на спинку кровати и вытягиваясь на матрасе. Гарри понял замысел и последовал за ним. Драко протянул руку, и Гарри немедленно сократил расстояние между ними и положил голову на плечо Драко, прижавшись всем телом к его боку. Драко обвил свои руки вокруг талии Гарри и прижался губами к его лбу.  
— Так нормально? — Спросил он, улыбаясь.

— Отлично, — вздохнул Гарри, его собственная рука нашла свободную руку Драко и сплела их пальцы. — Просто останься со мной.

— Останусь, — усмехнулся Драко, прижимаясь щекой к макушке Гарри и закрывая глаза.


	15. Chapter 15

— Я думаю, что Волдеморт близок к поимке Грегоровича, — сказал Гарри Драко, когда он собирался встать утром, заставляя Драко замереть.

— Грегоровича? —Драко нахмурился. — Мастера палочек?

— Да, — побледнев, кивнул Гарри.

— Ладно, — сказал Драко, садясь и глядя на Гарри с серьезным выражением лица. — Во-первых, откуда ты это знаешь? У тебя есть на него следящее заклинание, о котором я не знаю? И во-вторых, зачем ему еще один мастер волшебных палочек? У него есть Олливандер!

— Олливандер не может дать ему удовлетворительного ответа о том, как преодолеть связь между нашими палочками, — пожал плечами Гарри, не глядя ему в глаза. — Он ищет другой вариант.

— Ты проигнорировал мой первый вопрос, — напомнил ему Драко, и Гарри поморщился.

— Это все шрам, — вздохнул Гарри. — У меня есть какая-то связь с Волдемортом. Я действительно не понимаю этого, и никто никогда не мог толком объяснить. В конце концов, нет ни одного случая, подобного моему.

— Какая связь? — Спросил Драко, чувствуя холод во всем теле.

— Иногда я могу видеть его мысли или чувствовать его эмоции, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Сильные, в основном злость или радость. Иногда у меня мелькают мысли о том, что он задумал. Сегодня ночью я видел, как он искал Грегоровича.

— Но Темный Лорд — один из самых могущественных окклюменов, с которыми я когда-либо сталкивался! — Пробормотал Драко. — Как ты можешь заглядывать ему в голову?!

— Не думаю, что он может как-то этому помешать.

— Это работает в обоих направлениях?

— Он раньше подбрасывал мне образы, но я не думаю, что он может шпионить за мной. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, — вздохнул Гарри, качая головой. — Снейп пытался научить меня окклюменции, но у меня это плохо получалось. Так что нет никакого способа узнать наверняка.

— Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне об этом?! — Возмутился Драко, вспыхнув от гнева. — Мы работали вместе месяцами, были в отношениях неделями, и ты никогда не думал упомянуть, что у тебя есть ментальная связь с Темным Лордом, которого мы пытаемся уничтожить?!

— Я думал, ты знаешь! — Крикнул Гарри. — Благодаря Рите Скитер моя история разошлась по всему _«Пророку»_! К тому же ты _работал_ на него!

— Я уже знаю, что лучше не верить всему, что говорит _Пророк_! — Огрызнулся Драко, уязвленный. — И то, что я выполнил его приказ, еще не значит, что он доверился мне!

— Ладно, ладно, — поморщился Гарри. — Мне очень жаль. Я не думал.

— Очевидно, — отрезал Драко язвительным тоном. — Что еще ты от меня утаил?

— Ничего! —Гарри покачал головой.

— Уверен? — Сердито спросил Драко. — Потому что, если я узнаю, что мы ломали головы, пытаясь найти этот дурацкий последний крестраж, а ты хранил информацию для своего развеселого тройничка… —

— Я рассказал тебе все, что знаю о чаше, — сказал Гарри, но его голос был тихим, виноватым, доказывая, что Драко прав в своих подозрениях.

— Значит, ты скрывал от нас информацию!

— Не нарочно! — Заверил его Гарри, теперь уже с отчаянным видом. — Я просто… возможно, забыл упомянуть кое-что… —

— Что, например? — Драко оборвал его ледяным голосом.

Гарри вздохнул. Он наклонился к прикроватному столику, где хранил свои вещи, открыл ящик и достал маленький кожаный мешочек. Он расстегнул молнию и вытащил снитч, его крылья взволнованно затрепетали, когда он протянул его Драко.

— Дамблдор оставил это мне, — сказал он. — Не знаю почему. Это снитч, который я поймал в своем первом матче. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты? Я почти проглотил его, и он, кажется, должен открываться, когда я подношу его ко рту. Только когда я это делаю, все, что появляется, — это надпись « _я открываюсь под конец_ ».

— Это… загадочно… — Драко нахмурился, его гнев перешел в заинтригованность. — Может быть, это означает, что тебе нужно открыть его, как только начнется битва с Темным Лордом?

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Ты должен показать его Мерлину, — предложил Драко. — Я уверен, что он сумеет его взломать.

— Ты прав, — Гарри моргнул. — Я об этом не подумал.

— Конечно, нет, — Драко закатил глаза. Его пальцы сжали снитч, и он скрестил руки на груди. — Дамблдор оставил тебе еще что-нибудь?

— Да, — признался Гарри, опустив глаза. — Но мы не знаем, что все это значит. Он оставил книгу сказок для Гермионы и делюминатор для Рона.

— Что?

— Он гасит свет.

— Очаровательно, — протянул Драко. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Он пытался оставить мне меч Годрика Гриффиндора, но министр не отдал его. Мы думаем, что он хотел, чтобы мы использовали его для уничтожения крестражей, потому что он сделан гоблинами и, должно быть, впитал яд василиска, когда я убил его в Тайной комнате на втором курсе. Но теперь он нам больше не нужен, так как у нас есть Экскалибур.

— Потрясающие дедуктивные способности, Поттер, — прорычал Драко, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Драко… — тяжело вздохнул Гарри.

— Я спущусь вниз и покажу это Мерлину, — объявил Драко, указывая на снитч. — У тебя есть две минуты, чтобы заставить своих подручных смягчиться, или, клянусь Салазаром, ты вспомнишь, каково это — быть моим врагом.

И с этими словами он вышел из комнаты, кипя от злости. Он нашел Мерлина на кухне, завтракающего с Артуром и Грейнджер, и все они глядели на него странной смесью удивления и беспокойства, когда он ворвался в комнату.

— Мы слышали крики наверху, — нахмурился Мерлин. — У вас все… —

— Поттер и его приспешники хранили секреты, — огрызнулся Драко, сунув снитч в руку Мерлину, который теперь казался встревоженным. — Они унаследовали множество странных предметов от Дамблдора, и Гарри имеет зловещую связь с разумом Темного Лорда. Ты можешь открыть это?

— Я… Что? — Мерлин моргнул, затоптанный потоком информации. Драко не мог винить его.

— Гарри сказал, что внутри снитча что-то должно быть спрятано, — пояснил Драко. — Ты можешь его открыть?

— О, — Мерлин нахмурился, глядя на маленький шарик в своей руке. — Я могу попробовать?

— Это все, о чем я прошу, — кивнул Драко, прежде чем повернуться к Грейнджер с уничтожающим взглядом. У нее хватило приличия выглядеть смущенной. — А ты, неси свою проклятую книгу, сейчас же!

Грейнджер кивнула, широко распахнув глаза, и поспешно выскочила из комнаты.

— Так-так, — заметил Артур. — А говорят, ты не можешь запугать.

— Это не смешно! — Рявкнул Драко. — Они что-то скрывают от нас с тех пор, как прибыли сюда!

— Я тоже, в самом начале, — мягко напомнил ему Мерлин.

— И я наорал на тебя за это, — прошипел Драко. — И все же ты считал, что поступаешь правильно! Гарри и остальные просто не потрудились доверить нам всю информацию… —

— Это неправда, — тихо сказал Гарри, хотя его голос был напряжен, когда он задержался в дверях, как будто не зная, входить или нет. Грейнджер и Уизли следовали за ним по пятам.

— О? — Драко поднял брови, свирепо глядя на него. — Тогда в чем дело? Вы просто _забыли_ сообщить жизненно важную информацию людям, которые пытаются вам помочь?

— Мы не обязаны тебе ничего говорить, грязный… — начал Уизли, стоя за спиной Гарри, но его слова оборвались тяжелым стоном.

— Не надо, Рон! — Прошипела Грейнджер.

— Мне очень жаль, Драко, — пробормотал Гарри. — Мы должны были сказать. Мы должны были… —

— Мне наплевать на них! — Крикнул Драко. — Я знаю, что они мне не доверяют! Но меня волнует, что и ты тоже!

— Это не имеет ничего общего с недоверием к тебе, Драко! — Гарри с отчаянием покачал головой, и Артур встал, встав между ними.

— Ладно, почему бы нам всем не присесть? — Предложил он, и внезапно Драко увидел короля, которым он когда-то был — убедительным, но уважаемым, и это заставляло следовать за ним даже если все инстинкты были против. Поэтому Драко фыркнул, усаживаясь на стул рядом с Мерлином, скрестив руки на груди, когда Артур потянул троих гриффиндорцев дальше в комнату и заставил их тоже сесть, а сам занял стул между собой и Гарри, вероятно, в качестве барьера. — А теперь давайте все успокоимся и поговорим об этом рационально.

— О, держу пари, ты был таким рациональным, когда узнал, что Мерлин — волшебник, — пробормотал Драко, заставив Мерлина улыбнуться.

— В этом что-то есть, — Мерлин поднял брови.

— Это совсем другое, — Артур закатил глаза.

— Верно, — проворчал Драко. — Потому что он боялся быть казненным, если кто-нибудь узнает правду. Чего же боялся Гарри? Неужели он думал, что я побегу к Темному Лорду с этой информацией, когда никто не помнит моего имени?!

— Я ничего не боялся! — Крикнул Гарри с резкостью в голосе. — Я не пытался скрывать это от тебя!

— Да, — Драко закатил глаза. — Точно.

— Правда, Драко, — начала Грейнджер и он поморщился, услышав свое имя. — Возможно, вначале мы не хотели разглашать информацию, но это быстро изменилось. Наверное, это просто вылетело у нас из головы? Мы занимаемся этим уже много лет, и иногда нам трудно сказать, что является новой информацией для других. — Она подвинула книгу, которую держала в руках, через стол, и Артур подвинул ее. — Дамблдор оставил мне это. Это первое издание «Сказок Барда Бидля». Мы не знаем точно, почему он хотел, чтобы она была у меня… — Она замолчала, и Драко взглянул на книгу, не удостоив ее ответом.

— Возможно, он хотел послать тебе какой-то код, — предположил Мерлин.

— Через детские сказки? — Скептически спросил Уизли.

— Они могут показаться вам ребяческими, но во многих случаях они имеют серьезную историческую подоплеку, — нахмурился Мерлин. — Вам следовало прийти ко мне раньше. Может быть, я и был изолирован, но я уже давно живу. Я мог бы рассказать вам больше о том, что они означают. — Грейнджер выглядела удрученной, Драко отметил это с некоторым удовлетворением. — Возможно, я не полностью доверяю намерениям Дамблдора, — Мерлин нахмурился, глядя на книгу так, словно мог прочесть мысли их покойного директора, если бы постарался, — но мне любопытна информация, которую он утаил от мира.

— Почему ты не доверяешь Дамблдору? — Спросила Грейнджер, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

— Сейчас это не важно, — пожал плечами Мерлин.

— Верно, — довольно мрачно согласился Драко. — Давай просто раскроем этот снитч и посмотрим, что скрывал Дамблдор.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Мерлин, отрывая взгляд от книги и направляя его сначала на трепещущий шар, зажатый в его кулаке, а затем на Гарри. — Если ты не против?

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри. — Я уже несколько месяцев умираю от желания узнать, что там внутри.

Мерлин кивнул, снова сосредоточив взгляд на снитче. Он затрепетал еще сильнее, словно предчувствуя свою гибель. Глаза Мерлина стали золотыми за мгновение до того, как снитч начал светиться.

— На нем довольно сильное защитное заклинание, — спокойно сказал Мерлин. — Он должен открыться только тогда, когда Гарри будет близок к смерти.

— Прошу прощения? — Выпалил Драко, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Одну секунду… — пробормотал Мерлин, сосредоточенно кусая нижнюю губу. Затем он раскрыл ладонь, позволив снитчу разойтись по шву, открыв черный камень, искусно вырезанный в виде крошечной пирамиды. Мерлин нахмурился и наклонил снитч так, что камень приземлился в его ладонь, отбросив мяч на кухонный стол — только чтобы ахнуть в тот момент, когда камень коснулся его рук. Его глаза расширились, и он смотрел мимо них несколько мгновений, выглядя одновременно испуганным и каким-то особенно молодым, возможно, моложе, чем Драко когда-либо видел его, даже в его семнадцатилетнем теле.

— Мерлин, — выдохнул Артур, вставая, чтобы подойти к нему. — Что случилось?

Мерлин уронил камень на стол, возможно, испугавшись голоса Артура. Он тяжело дышал и казался совершенно потрясенным, что встревожило Драко больше, чем все, что произошло за последние две недели.

— Что случилось? — Спросил Артур, дотрагиваясь до его локтя. — Что ты видел?

— Я… — Мерлин замолчал, сглотнув. Когда он не продолжил, Артур посмотрел на камень на столе, его глаза сузились. Его рука потянулась к нему, но Мерлин оказался быстрее, схватив его запястье железной хваткой. — Не трогай его! — прошипел он.

— Почему? — Спросил Артур, снова приближаясь к нему. — Что ты увидел такого, что тебя так напугало?

— Это… это не испугало меня так сильно, как… — пробормотал Мерлин, сглотнув. Он не смотрел на Артура, когда выдохнул: — Я уже много столетий не слышал, чтобы кто-то использовал его.

— _Что_ это? — Крикнул Артур, явно сытой по горло медлительностью Мерлина.

— Много веков назад были волшебники, которые экспериментировали с магией, — вздохнул Мерлин. — И они создали камень, который позволяет общаться с мертвыми.

Артур побледнел. Он долго смотрел на Мерлина.

— Ты видел их, — прошептал он.

— Всех их, — выдохнул он дрожащим голосом. — Маму, папу, Гаюса, Гвен… —

И с этими словами Артур бросился к столу, но Мерлин был так же быстр, используя свою магию, он заставил камень парить над их головами, вне досягаемости для Артура.

— Мерлин! — Крикнул Артур.

— Не надо, Артур! — горячо крикнул Мерлин. — Как ты думаешь, почему я никогда не искал его, даже до твоего возвращения?! Потому что этот камень — путь к безумию! Ты потеряешь себя в прошлом, разговаривая с людьми, которых давно нет, и забудешь жить здесь и сейчас!

— О, и это говорит человек, который провел тысячелетие на берегу озера, пытаясь вернуть меня к жизни! — Огрызнулся Артур.

Мерлин выглядел так, словно его поразили эти слова, и Артуру потребовалось лишь мгновение, чтобы глаза его расширились от ужаса. Он замер.

— Прости, — выдохнул он. — Я не это имел в виду. Клянусь, что нет. Мерлин… —

Мерлин кивнул, хотя его челюсти все еще были сжаты, а золотистые глаза выглядели затравленными. Артур осторожно приблизился к нему, обхватил ладонями его щеки и соединил их лбы.

— Прости, — прошептал он.

Камень опустился с потолка и мягко приземлился на кухонный стол. Драко увидел, как Гарри потянулся к нему, но тот оказался проворнее и схватил его за запястье.

— Гарри, — сказал он, и теперь его голос звучал мягко. — Нет.

— Но… — пробормотал Гарри, не сводя зеленых глаз с камня. — Мои родители… Сириус… —

— Нет, — повторил он, дергая его за руку, чтобы Гарри встретился с ним взглядом. — Мерлин прав. Этот камень опасен.

— Я должен согласиться с хорьком, — сказал Уизли, к большому удивлению Драко. — В его голосе звучала глубокая озабоченность. — Помнишь то зеркало на первом курсе? Ты там всю зиму просидел. Ты был одержим, приятель.

— В «Сказке трех братьях» второй брат получил такой камень от смерти и в конце концов покончил с собой в отчаянии, — прошептала Гермиона, кивнув на книгу, которая все еще лежала на столе, совсем недалеко от камня.

— История основана на подлинной истории создателей камня, — сообщил им Мерлин, все еще бледный, но теперь его голос стал значительно тверже. Артур обнял его одной рукой и все еще смотрел на камень с явной тоской в глазах, но больше не протягивал руки, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. — Братья Певерелл баловались ритуалами старой религии и создали три необычайно могущественных предмета: камень, который позволяет общаться с умершими, палочку, которая должна быть более могущественной, чем все остальные, и мантию-невидимку, которая выдерживает все заклинания обнаружения и никогда не исчезает.

Гарри оживился, выйдя из транса и обменявшись удивленными взглядами с Грейнджер и Уизли.

— Но, — сказал он, — разве последнее не обычное дело?

— Обычное? Драко моргнул. — Гарри, мантии-невидимки в лучшем случае редки, и все они в конце концов перестают работать. Никакие чары не вечны.

— Но те, что на моей, никогда не переставали работать, — нахмурился Гарри. — А я получил ее от отца, так что она, должно быть, очень старая.

— Что? — Спросил Драко, чувствуя, что вот-вот упадет в обморок.

— Покажи мне, — потребовал Мерлин, снова насторожившись.

Гарри нащупал палочку и вызвал мантию. Как только она влетела в комнату, Мерлин изменил ее курс, и мантия приземлилась прямо ему в рук. Он осмотрел ткань золотыми глазами, и в течение долгой напряженной минуты все они молчали, ожидая его решения.

— Это не просто заколдованный предмет, — выдохнул Мерлин. — Старая магия встроена в его волокна. Это действительно мантию, которую сшил Певерелл. — Он ошеломленно посмотрел на Гарри. — Ты, должно быть, его потомок. Мантия передавалась из поколения в поколение, в отличие от других предметов.

— Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что сказка на самом деле реальна и у нас все это время было два предмета? — Спросил Уизли, открыв рот. — Так вот почему Дамблдор дал Гермионе эту книгу?

— Ну, вся эта драма о Смерти и Повелителе Смерти — чепуха, — Мерлин закатил глаза. — Эти предметы сделаны волшебниками, и объединение их не даст вам никакой мистической силы. Но они существуют. Люди называли их Дарами Смерти.

— Черт возьми, — пробормотал Уизли. — И Дамблдор хочет, чтобы мы нашли последний?

— Может быть, он просто хочет, чтобы мы помешали Темному Лорду добраться до последнего, — сказал Драко, глубоко задумавшись. — Гарри сказал, что сейчас он охотится за Грегоровичем, _мастером волшебных палочек._

— Грегорович был последним известным владельцем Бузинной палочки, — моргнул Мерлин. — Он этим хвастался. Это было хорошо для бизнеса, понимаете?

— Ну вот и ответ, — вздохнул Драко. — И что мы будем с этим делать?

— Ну, мы не знаем, есть ли у Грегоровича эта палочка, — рассудительно сказал Мерлин. — Это было бы необычно — удержать палочку так долго, особенно когда известно, что она у него есть. Волдеморт может оказаться в тупике.

— А если нет? — Испуганно спросила Гермиона.

— Тогда Гарри сразу же скажет мне, как только узнает, где она, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — И я постараюсь попасть туда первым.

— Подожди! — Крикнул Артур, широко раскрыв глаза. — Ты не пойдешь к нему один!

— Артур, — вздохнул Мерлин, и это страдальческое выражение на его лице выдало, что он предпочел бы не вести эту дискуссию снова в ближайшие двести лет. — Я сам могу о себе позаботиться. Я пойду и вернусь прежде, чем он доберется до палочки, и все.

— Но что, если ты недостаточно быстр? — Возразил Артур. — Что, если он увидит тебя, и начнется поединок— он _бессмертен_ , Мерлин!

— Я тоже, — пожал плечами Мерлин.

— Но ведь тебя могут ранить! — Крикнул Артур. — Я не хочу потерять тебя!

— Артур, — выдохнул Мерлин, и его лицо смягчилось. — Ты меня не потеряешь.

— Я не собираюсь рисковать, — упрямо покачал головой Артур.

— Том Риддл — ребенок по сравнению со мной, — сказал ему Мерлин, теперь уже немного покровительственно. — Мысль о том, что он может причинить мне боль, смехотворна, Артур, даже если мы встретимся лицом к лицу.

— Все это прекрасно, — сердито сказал Артур, — но мне все равно будет легче, если ты возьмешь кого-нибудь с собой. И я знаю, что ты не возьмешь меня — мы уже обсуждали это — но, может быть, кто-нибудь из детей… —

— Они все окажутся в ужасной опасности! — Возразил Мерлин. — Будет безопаснее, если я сделаю это один! Таким образом, мне также не нужно ни за кем присматривать.

— Ты уверен, Мерлин? — Робко спросила Гермиона. — Может быть, Артур и прав. Мы не должны недооценивать Волдеморта.

— Не должны, — простонал Мерлин. — Но я знаю свою собственную силу, и я знаю, что он не сможет причинить мне вреда, если я сосредоточусь. Пожалуйста, неужели ты не можешь просто довериться мне?

И хотя Драко тоже ненавидел мысль о том, что Мерлин подвергает себя опасности, не было никаких сомнений, что он доверял Мерлину больше всего на свете. Поэтому он кивнул и сказал:  
— Похоже на план.

Артур заворчал, но больше не протестовал. Гарри ничего не сказал, но Драко воспринял это как молчаливое согласие.

— Теперь об этом камне, — сказал Мерлин, его лицо было безмятежным, когда он встретился взглядом с Драко. — Драко, ты возьмешь его?

— Я? — удивленно переспросил он. — Но почему я?

— Потому что у тебя меньше всего соблазна использовать его, — сказал Мерлин. — Все остальные здесь потеряли кого-то или могут захотеть спросить совета у мертвых. С другой стороны, ты… Ты достаточно умен, чтобы сохранить его в безопасности. Я тебе доверяю.

Драко моргнул. Он взглянул на Гарри, который смотрел на свои руки, но тоже не протестовал. Затем он снова посмотрел на Мерлина и кивнул.  
— Ладно, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Мерлин. — Сделай так, чтобы никто из нас его не нашел.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Драко. — Я одолжу у Гарри мантию и спрячу его.

— Хорошая мысль, — кивнул Мерлин. Он заглянул в зал, оглядел усталые, подавленные лица и вздохнул. — Может быть, нам стоит прерваться на сегодня, — предложил он. — Мы еще даже толком не позавтракали.

— Настроение испорчено, — пробормотал Уизли.

— Ты не в настроении есть? — Спросил Драко. — Должно быть, наступил конец света.

Уизли уставился на него. Драко только поднял брови.

— Тогда начнем с чая, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Садитесь.

Они тихо заняли свои места, пока Мерлин ставил чайник. Драко взял бумажную салфетку, завернул в нее Воскрешающий камень и аккуратно положил в карман брюк. Он также взял мантию Гарри и повесил его на спинку стула, чтобы использовать позже, прежде чем сесть.

Как только он это сделал, Гарри потянулся к его руке, робко коснувшись пальцами его ладони. Он, вероятно, не был уверен, прощен ли он, понял Драко. Он подумал, не затаить ли обиду еще немного, потому что, честно говоря, тот факт, что Гарри не доверил ему эту информацию сразу, ранил, но затем желание наказать своего парня быстро улетучилось.

В прошлом они поступали друг с другом гораздо хуже. Драко делал ужасные вещи, и Гарри простил его. Было бы нелепо разрушать то, что они имели сейчас, из-за чего-то столь бессмысленного.

Поэтому Драко сжал пальцы Гарри и услышал, как тот выдохнул рядом.


	16. Chapter 16

Мерлин нашел Драко в самом дальнем углу чердака, где он хранил книги, которые не любил держать в гостиной. Он сидел на подоконнике, вытянув перед собой длинные ноги, вцепившись в книгу, взгляд покрасневших глаз метался по странице.

Мерлин прокашлялся, предупреждая Драко о своем присутствии. Он дернулся и уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, явно не рассчитывая, что его найдут. Он закрыл книгу и закрыл обложку руками.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Мерлин, пересекая расстояние между ними и садясь на небольшое свободное место, которое Драко оставил на подоконнике. Драко подтянул ноги, чтобы освободить ему больше места. — Что ты здесь делаешь, прячешься от всех?

— Я не прячусь, — чересчур поспешно ответил Драко.

— О? — удивился Мерлин, подняв брови. — Значит, ты просто так ищешь самый дальний угол дома, пока все внизу пьют чай? — Его тон смягчился, когда Драко не ответил сразу. — Я думал, вы с Гарри помирились. — Сказал он. Драко скорчил гримасу.

— Дело не в этом, — покачал он головой. — Я не избегаю его или что-то в этом роде.

— Ты можешь обмануть меня, — заметил Мерлин. — Но не Гарри. Видел бы ты его лицо.

Драко выглядел расстроенным этой информацией. — Я не сержусь на него! — Заверил его Драко. — Я просто… немного читал, и мне хотелось тишины и покоя.

— Хорошо, — спокойно сказал Мерлин. — А что читаешь? — Драко вздохнул. Было ясно, что он не собирался разглашать эту информацию, но он также не казался готовым лгать Мерлину. Наконец он сунул книгу на колени Мерлину, который осторожно взял ее, нахмурив брови. — Ты читаешь о крестражах? — удивленно спросил он. — Зачем?

Драко долго молчал. Затем он судорожно вздохнул и пробормотал:  
— Тебе не кажется это странным? Что Гарри способен заглянуть в сознание Темного Лорда?

— Еще как, — признался Мерлин.

— Вот я и подумал… Сделав шесть крестражей, Темный Лорд сильно ослабил свою душу, не так ли?

— Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — кивнул Мерлин. — В данный момент она должна быть крайне нестабильной. — Драко, казалось, был глубоко встревожен его словами, как будто его опасения подтвердились. — В чем дело, Драко? — Спросил Мерлин.

— В ту ночь, когда он пошел убивать Гарри и его родителей, — сказал Драко, и теперь его голос слегка дрожал. — А что, если сила защиты Лили Поттер отколола часть души Темного Лорда? Что, если она перешла в Гарри, потому что он был рядом? Что, если Темный Лорд неосознанно создал крестраж той ночью?

Мерлин уставился на него. Он моргнул. Затем он выругался, его сердце бешено заколотилось.  
— Я должен был подумать об этом, — прошептал он. — _Почему_ я об этом не подумал?!

— Значит, ты считаешь, что я прав? — спросил Драко, и теперь он выглядел по-настоящему расстроенным. — А я-то надеялся, что ты скажешь мне, что я все выдумываю!

— Я так не думаю, — выдохнул Мерлин, поднимаясь на ноги и расхаживая по комнате. — Это объясняет, почему Дамблдор оставил ему Воскрешающий камень с защитным заклинанием, которое позволяло получить доступ только тогда, когда он был готов умереть. Он _знал_. Он, черт возьми, _знал_! Этот расчетливый _ублюдок_! Он все время играл Гарри!

— Значит, он должен умереть? — спросил Драко сдавленным голосом, и Мерлин повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Его глаза наполнились слезами, которые он отчаянно пытался сдержать. — Чтобы остановить Темного Лорда, Гарри должен умереть?

— Нет, — поправил Мерлин твердым голосом. — Я не позволю этому случиться.

— Но, — пробормотал Драко, сглотнув, — если в Гарри есть частичка его души… —

— То мы должны просто вытащить ее, — отрезал Мерлин. — Я не просто так воплощаю Магию. Я найду способ.

Драко прикусил губу, быстро моргая, чтобы сдержать слезы, и его сердце заныло от этого зрелища. Драко очень напоминал ему самого себя в тот самый момент, когда он отчаянно пытался спасти Артура.  
— Как долго ты держишь это внутри? — тихо спросил Мерлин. — Большое откровение на нашей кухне произошло почти две недели назад. — Драко ничего не ответил, и Мерлин выругался. Он сел рядом с ним на подоконник и положил руку ему на плечо. — Это, должно быть, поедало тебя изнутри, — вздохнул он.

— Я так хотел ошибиться, — прошептал Драко. — Если бы я сказал это вслух, это стало бы реальностью.

— Как человек, который пытался бороться с судьбой самостоятельно и потерпел неудачу, поверь мне, так нельзя, — пробормотал Мерлин. — Я знаю, почему ты это сделал. Я был на твоем месте. Но хранить такие секреты — это очень вредно. Положись на нас. Мы можем помочь.

В этот момент на лестнице послышались шаги, и Мерлин инстинктивно понял, что это может быть только Гарри. Очевидно, Драко пришел к такому же выводу, потому что выдохнул:  
— Пожалуйста, не говори ему.

— Мы должны, Драко, — покачал головой Мерлин.

А потом Гарри добрался до верха маленькой винтовой лестницы, которая вела на чердак, оглядываясь назад и вперед между ними, его глаза остановились на лице Драко.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, явно насторожившись.

Драко отвернулся, но было видно, что он вот-вот расплачется, и от Гарри этого не скрыть. Мерлин вздохнул.

— Почему бы тебе не присесть? — предложил он. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Гарри нерешительно подошел к ним, не сводя глаз с Драко. Мерлин встал и сотворил из воздуха стул, оставив место рядом с Драко для Гарри.

— Эй, — тихо сказал Гарри, садясь и протягивая руку Драко. — Что случилось? Почему ты так расстроен? — Губы Драко задрожали, и он закрыл глаза, заставив слезу скатиться по его щеке. — Драко? — выдохнул Гарри, совершенно потерянный и немного испуганный.

— Драко кое-что понял, Гарри, — заговорил Мерлин, решив, что будет лучше, если он сам все объяснит. Драко явно был не в настроении. — И я думаю, что он вполне может быть прав, а это значит, что нам нужно поговорить об этом.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Гарри, оглядываясь на Драко, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на Мерлине. — В чем дело?

— Речь идет о тебе и твоей связи с Волдемортом, — начал Мерлин. — Драко думает, что тут может быть что-то большее, чем просто проклятие, связывающее вас каким-то образом.

— Я же говорил, — нетерпеливо перебил его Гарри. — Дамблдор сказал… —

— Мы думаем, что Дамблдор лгал тебе, — покачал головой Мерлин. — У Альбуса Дамблдора всегда была склонность хранить секреты и играть людьми в своих собственных целях, Гарри. Ты мало что знаешь о борьбе с Гриндевальдом, но… — Мерлин вздохнул. — Я не хочу сейчас вдаваться в подробности, но просто знай, что я не его фанат.

— Но если он лгал мне, — пробормотал Гарри, нахмурившись, — тогда _почему_ я могу видеть мысли Волдеморта?

Драко поднес свободную руку ко рту, вероятно, чтобы подавить рыдание. Теперь он заметно дрожал, и Мерлин хотел бы утешить его, но сейчас он должен был сосредоточиться на Гарри, который заслуживал ответов. Где был Артур, когда он был ему нужен?

— Я не знаю, как много Дамблдор объяснил тебе о процессе создания Крестражей, — начал Мерлин немного нерешительно, — но это очень ослабляет твою душу, особенно если ты делаешь это неоднократно, как Волдеморт. Его душа уже давно невероятно уязвима. Поэтому, когда он пошел убивать тебя и твоих родителей, она была уже… неустойчивой. — Он задержался, вглядываясь в лицо Гарри, но понимания еще не было. Конечно. Ему придется сказать это вслух. — Значит, столкновение его убивающего проклятия с защитой, которую наложила на твоя мать, могло еще больше расколоть его душу, и он этого не заметил.

— Я не понимаю, — выдохнул Гарри, его лицо ничего не выражало.

— Мы думаем, что он мог бессознательно создать еще один Крестраж той ночью, — пояснил Мерлин. — Часть его души откололась, и она, возможно, прилепилась к единственному живому существу вокруг…

— Ко мне, — прошептал Гарри, моргая. — Ты думаешь, что я — крестраж.

— Это многое объяснило бы, Гарри, — мягко сказал Мерлин.

— Верно, — сказал Гарри с жутким спокойствием. — Значит, я должен умереть. Ты это пытаешься мне сказать?

— Нет! — резко прошипел Мерлин. — Я не позволю этому случиться, Гарри!

— Но для того, чтобы крестраж был уничтожен, предмет, в котором он находится, должен быть разрушен так, чтобы даже магией нельзя было починить, — напомнил ему Гарри. — Значит, мне нужно умереть, чтобы крестраж… —

— Я найду способ отделить его от тебя, — перебил его Мерлин. — Пришло время использовать всю мою силу и опыт с пользой. Я могу это сделать. Пожалуйста, доверься мне.

Гарри долго молчал. Затем он повернулся к Драко. — Как давно ты это знаешь? — спросил он.

— Гарри… — Мерлин вздохнул, в его голосе прозвучало предостережение. — Не надо.

— Нет, я просто… не понимаю, — сказал Гарри, и в его голосе прозвучало явное обвинение. — Всего несколько недель назад ты кричал о честности и доверии, и я думал, что ты все еще избегаешь меня, потому что не простил, но на самом деле все дело было в этом, верно? Ты знал, и ты не сказал мне?

— Я хотел ошибиться! — Драко застонал, собираясь с силами, пока не смог прижаться лицом к коленям и спрятать его от их взгляда. — Я пытался найти доказательства своей неправоты, — продолжал он приглушенным голосом. — Но все, что я нашел, только подтвердило мои опасения, — он оборвал себя сдавленным всхлипом, теперь уже сильно дрожа, и Гарри смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, сжимая руки на коленях.

— Я знаю, каково это — пытаться спасти любимого человека от судьбы и думать, что ты никому не можешь об этом рассказать, — покачал головой Мерлин. — В такие моменты одиночество просто удушает… Пожалуйста, не вини его. Он просто боялся за тебя.

Гарри сглотнул, а затем начал двигаться, пытаясь каким-то образом обнять дрожащую фигуру Драко, чтобы как-то успокоить его.

— Прости, — всхлипнул Драко. Затем: — Я не могу потерять тебя.

— Этого не случится, — вмешался Мерлин, прежде чем Гарри успел ответить. — Обещаю, я найду способ. Я ведь вернул Артура, не так ли?

— Да, но это заняло у тебя больше тысячи лет, а у нас нет столько времени… — осторожно спросил Гарри.

— Мне не понадобится тысяча лет! — запротестовал Мерлин, слегка уязвленный. — Я могу это сделать. Поверь мне! — С этими словами он встал и закатал рукава. — Отведи Драко в свою комнату, ему нужен отдых и комфорт, — приказал он. — Мне нужны тишина и покой для исследований.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри, немедленно двигаясь, чтобы стащить дрожащего Драко с подоконника. — Если мы вам понадобимся… —

— Я думаю, что на данный момент Драко сделал достаточно, — заметил Мерлин, и Гарри кивнул, взглянув на своего парня, прежде чем крепко обхватить его за талию.

— Пошли, — пробормотал Гарри, и они спустились по лестнице, оставив Мерлина наедине с самим собой.

Мерлин развернулся на месте и призвал свою магию, чтобы вызвать все книги, которые могли бы пригодиться ему в этой ситуации. Они вылетали из разных углов комнаты, аккуратно складываясь на подоконнике, на том самом месте, которое только что покинул Драко. Он уже собирался сесть и взять первый том, когда звук знакомого голоса заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Я должен волноваться из-за того, что Гарри только что затащил плачущего Драко в их комнату? — непринужденно спросил Артур, входя в комнату. — Я знаю, что Драко склонен к драматизму, но слезы на его лице не предвещают ничего хорошего.

— Так и есть, — вздохнул Мерлин, устало глядя на собеседника. — Боюсь, у нас небольшая проблема.

— Эй, — нахмурился Артур, подходя к нему и обхватывая ладонью его щеку. — Что случилось?

— Мы думаем, что Гарри — крестраж, — пробормотал Мерлин, позволяя теперь тошноте распространиться, когда детей не было рядом.

— Как это возможно? — Артур моргнул. — Разве мы бы не знали об этом?

— Это длинная и запутанная история, — покачал головой Мерлин, — но пока она очень похожа на правду.

— Тогда нам нужно вытащить из него эту штуку, — сказал Артур, теперь уже по-деловому.

— Так я и сказал, — пожал плечами Мерлин, кивая на книги. Затем он заколебался. — Но, Артур… что, если я потерплю неудачу?

— Ни за что, — заверил его Артур.

— Но с тобой же так и было, — напомнил ему Мерлин.

— Неправда, — улыбнулся Артур. — Ты вернул меня.

— На это ушло целое тысячелетие! — крикнул Мерлин.

— Детали, — пожал плечами Артур.

— Раньше ты не был так спокоен, — обвинил Мерлин.

— Длительное пребывание в озере Авалон еще и не такое может сделать, — фыркнул Артур. — А теперь давайте доберемся до этих книг и спасем нашего ребенка. Я помогу.

— А ты привязался к этим детям, не так ли? — Мерлин невольно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Артур потянулся за первой книгой и сел на стул, который Мерлин наколдовал ранее.

— Трудно удержаться, когда тебе заваривают чай и знакомят с чудесами двадцатого века, — губы Артура дрогнули.

— Путь к твоему сердцу всегда был легким, сир, — усмехнулся Мерлин, и Артур закатил глаза.

— Заткнись и начни читать, Мерлин, — сказал Артур.

Мерлин улыбнулся, взял книгу, сел на подоконник и так и сделал.


	17. Chapter 17

Они как раз ужинали — Мерлину и Артуру пришлось буквально вытянуть Гарри и Драко за уши, чтобы те прервали их хандру и беспокойство и спустились вниз, чтобы поесть вместе с ними, — когда Гарри вдруг зашипел, поднеся руку ко лбу. Его вилка упала на тарелку с громким звуком, и это заставило всех присутствующих посмотреть на него, воздух сразу же напрягся от дурного предчувствия.

— Гарри? — спросил Драко мягким, но настойчивым голосом. Он протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча, его глаза смотрели на лицо Гарри. Драко выглядел усталым и измученным с тех пор, как Мерлин согласился с его предположением, что внутри Гарри, скорее всего, — крестраж, и Мерлину было больно смотреть на него. Драко слишком сильно напоминал ему самого себя во времена Камелота, беспомощно наблюдающего, как его любимому выносят смертный приговор. Поэтому Мерлин сунул нос в каждую книгу, которую смог найти, и с помощью Артура медленно, но верно продвигался вперед.

Рядом с Драко Гарри издал болезненный вздох, крепко зажмурив глаза. Затем он выдавил:  
— Он нашел Гриндевальда.

Артур бросил взгляд на Мерлина.  
— Еще раз, кто это? — прошептал он.

— Злой колдун, бушевавший примерно пятьдесят лет назад, — подсказал Мерлин. — Он украл у Грегоровича Бузинную палочку.

— О-о-о, — сказал Артур, кивая в знак признания. — Значит, он напал на след палочки?

— Похоже на то, — кивнул Мерлин, не сводя глаз с Гарри.

Они замолчали, ожидая, когда Гарри вернется с дополнительной информацией. Наконец, Гермиона пробормотала:  
— Ну не знаю… Дамблдор хотел, чтобы Гарри изучал окклюменцию, потому что он не хотел, чтобы он использовал эту связь с Волдемортом… Это опасно.

— Гермиона, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Не обижайся, но мне действительно все равно, чего хотел Дамблдор.

— Нам нужно выяснить, что происходит, — согласился Артур. — Это война, Гермиона. А на войне все средства хороши.

Она недовольно поджала губы, но больше ничего не сказала.

Они снова повернулись к Гарри, когда он открыл глаза и сказал хриплым голосом:  
— Она похоронена с Дамблдором!

Наступила звенящая тишина, прежде чем Мерлин с глубоким вздохом поднялся на ноги.

— Понятно, — пробормотал он. — Сейчас вернусь.

— Что? — крикнул Артур, широко раскрыв глаза. — Нет, ты не можешь… —

— Артур, — выдавил Мерлин, закатывая глаза. — Я не собираюсь _снова_ обсуждать это. У нас нет времени на это. Я ухожу, и ухожу один. Слишком опасно брать кого-то с собой.

Артур сжал губы в тонкую линию, явно расстроенный.  
— Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, клянусь, Мерлин, я последую за тобой, куда бы ты ни отправился, и буду преследовать тебя всю оставшуюся вечность!

Мерлин криво улыбнулся.  
— Принято к сведению, — сказал он, и Артур, казалось, немного успокоился.

Мерлин помахал остальным — все они с опаской смотрели на него, забыв про ужин на своих тарелках, — а затем закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы сломать защиту и войти на территорию Хогвартса.

В следующее мгновение он уже был там, на берегу озера, солнце почти полностью опустилось над поверхностью воды, наполовину исчезая за линией горизонта и заливая территорию Хогвартса тусклым оранжевым светом, который отражался на белой мраморной гробнице Дамблдора. Он колебался, но только секунду. Это было похоже на _вторжение_ , вторжение в чье-то последнее пристанище, но Дамблдор, должно быть, рассчитывал на это, иначе он не оставил бы подсказок для Гарри. Мерлин вздохнул, его презрение к методам бывшего директора снова вспыхнуло, когда он поднял крышку гробницы с помощью своей магии. Все было бы намного проще, если бы Дамблдор для разнообразия поделился своими планами с людьми, которым доверял.

Мерлин устало подошел к гробнице и заглянул в нее. Лицо Дамблдора хорошо сохранилось. Это было жутко. Его руки были сложены вокруг Бузинной палочки, как будто он защищал ее даже после своей смерти.

Еще раз вздохнув, Мерлин использовал свою магию, чтобы заставить палочку выплыть из его пальцев и подняться в воздух. Он поймал ее и отступил назад, поправляя крышку гробницы одним движением руки.

С любопытством он изучал палочку в своей руке, и как раз когда он собирался вернуться домой к остальным, он услышал звук аппарации.

— Не двигайся, — приказал чистый холодный голос.

Мерлин фыркнул, не обращая на него внимания, и обернулся.  
— Ты знаешь, — сказал он непринужденно. — Я никогда не был хорош в выполнении приказов и не собираюсь начинать сейчас.

Лорд Волдеморт наблюдал за ним, и в его красных, пылающих глазах было любопытство и ни капли страха. Он явно не привык, чтобы с ним разговаривали.

— Положи палочку, — потребовал Волдеморт, его голос спокоен. — И никто не пострадает.

— Да, хорошо, — Мерлин скорчил гримасу, — Я так не думаю. — И со вспышкой магии его глаза засветились золотом, и палочка Волдеморта полетела в руку Мерлина. Волдеморт вздрогнул, выпятив челюсть. — Вот, — сказал Мерлин приятным голосом. — Гораздо приятнее разговаривать без палочек.

Волдеморт уставился на него. Затем он спросил напряженным голосом:  
— _Кто_ ты?

— Ты не поверишь, если я тебе скажу, — отмахнулся Мерлин. — Важно то, что я сыт по горло тем, как ты относишься к этому миру. Даже если оставить в стороне тот факт, что ты убиваешь невинных людей, ты ставишь под угрозу естественный баланс магии, такое не случалось уже тысячу лет, так что, думаю, можно тебя поздравить. Короче говоря, я больше не собираюсь стоять в стороне, но я собираюсь помочь одному человеку уничтожить тебя, чтобы я мог вернуться к мирной жизни. Так что я заберу палочку, и все. Все ясно?

Волдеморт уставился на него, как рыба, вытащенная из воды. Мерлин боролся с желанием закатить глаза. Это только ему кажется, или все злодеи Альбиона действительно были намного страшнее? Что бы ни говорили о Моргане, но у нее были мозги, мужество и чутье. Нимуэ, при всех ее недостатках, по крайней мере, разозлила его достаточно, чтобы вызвать грозовые тучи. Не говоря уже о том, что однажды она чуть не прикончила его. Даже Утер иногда пугал его до смерти. Но этот современный злодей? Отнимите у него палочку, и он затрясся, как брошенный щенок. Жалкий.

— Хорошо, тогда, — сказал Мерлин, когда молчание продолжалось уже достаточно долго. — Я просто… пойду.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, — прошипел Волдеморт, и в его глазах впервые появился гнев.

— О? — усмехнулся Мерлин. — И как ты собираешься меня остановить?

Чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, Мерлин взмахнул запястьем, и его магия отбросила кричащего от ярости человека на пару футов назад, оставив его лежать на полу, как комок мятой ткани.

— Ну что ж, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Пока.

С этими словами он закрыл глаза, еще раз прорвался сквозь защитные чары и снова появился на кухне своего коттеджа.

Все молчали, потрясенно глядя на него. Не говоря ни слова, Мерлин бросил Бузинную палочку и палочку Волдеморта на кухонный стол.

— Готово, — объявил он, когда все продолжали смотреть. Рот Рона был открыт, а на губах Мерлина застыла шутка о мухах.

— Скажи мне, что ты на самом деле не насмехался над Темным Лордом, — слабо произнес Драко, беспомощно глядя на Мерлина. — Скажи мне, что у Гарри были галлюцинации.

Именно тогда Мерлин осознал, что рука Гарри все еще прижата к его шраму, и решил, что он, вероятно, видел каждый кусочек их разговора и доложил остальным.

— О, — пробормотал Мерлин, теперь уже немного смущенно. — Ну… может, немного?

— Немного, — еле слышно повторила Гермиона.

— Но он действительно слаб, — добавил Мерлин. — Я не понимаю, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.

— Мерлин, — сказал Драко, моргая. — Не знаю, как тебе объяснить, но… «слабый» по твоим меркам для нас все равно «чертовски сильный».

Остальные энергично закивали, и Мерлин вздохнул, потому что что он мог на это ответить?

Гарри зашипел, зажмурив глаза от боли, и Драко присел рядом с ним.

— В чем дело? — с тревогой спросил он.

— Он злится, — выдавил Гарри. — В ярости, правда.

— Ну ладно, — пожал плечами Мерлин, медленно обходя стол, чтобы подойти к Гарри. — Этого и следовало ожидать. Вот, позволь.

Он положил пальцы на виски Гарри и сосредоточил свою магию. Гарри не потребовалось много времени, чтобы вздохнуть с облегчением.

— Что ты сделал? — удивленно спросил Рон.

— Помог справиться с болью, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Я все еще работаю над извлечением крестража, так что пока это все, что я могу сделать.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Гарри, глядя на него снизу вверх. Затем медленная улыбка расплылась по его лицу. — Я не могу поверить, что ты _дерзил_ Волдеморту. О боже мой. Я знал, почему ты мне нравишься!

Мерлин улыбнулся в ответ и смиренно пожал плечами.

— Ты остаешься полным идиотом, Мерлин, — вздохнул Артур. Он глядел на него странной смесью раздражения, усталости и нежности, и это заставило Мерлина подойти к нему и поцеловать в щеку. — Никогда не знаешь, когда надо заткнуться. Никаких навыков самосохранения.

— Знаю, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин. — Мы ведь так и встретились.

Артур закатил глаза, но улыбнулся вспомнив это.

— Сейчас, — сказал Мерлин, пребывая в хорошем настроении. — Мне разогреть наш ужин?


	18. Chapter 18

Мерлин очнулся от глубокого сна, когда дверь в их спальню распахнулась и дети начали возбужденно переговариваться. Он застонал, на мгновение глубоко сожалея о своем жизненном выборе. Артур крепче обнял Мерлина и пробормотал ему в шею:

— Если вы не дадите нам поспать, я вышвырну ваши задницы отсюда, с магией или без нее.

Однако шум не прекратился, и Мерлин неохотно прислушался к тому, что говорят те, кто ворвался к ним. Он открыл глаза и смутно сфокусировал их на Драко и Гарри, которые были оба в пижамах, с взъерошенными за ночь волосами, но с мертвенно-бледной кожей и широко раскрытыми от страха глазами, явно разбуженные чем-то, что сильно напугало их. Мерлин моргнул и потянулся, пытаясь очистить голову от затянувшейся дремоты. Артур, прижатый к нему сзади, лишь угрюмо заворчал, но с места не сдвинулся.

— В чем дело? — спросил Мерлин.

— У Гарри было еще одно видение, — выпалил Драко. — Темный Лорд догадался, кто ты, Мерлин!

Мерлин нахмурился, и Артур напрягся, внезапно проснувшись.

— Он пытал Олливандера пытаясь выяснить, кто может обладать такой беспалочковой силой, — объяснил Гарри, содрогнувшись, вероятно, при воспоминании о пытках, свидетелем которых он был. — И Олливандер сказал, что он не знает, единственный человек, который, как говорят, когда-либо был таким могущественным, был сам легендарный Мерлин.

Мерлин вздохнул.  
— Значит, он сложил два и два? — спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Он спросил, есть ли какие-нибудь доказательства того, что ты действительно мертв. Я думаю, он считает, что у тебя где-то могут быть спрятаны Крестражи или Философский камень.

— Как будто в этом была какая-то необходимость, — вздохнул Мерлин.

Артур, наконец, высвободился, глядя на Драко и Гарри с безмятежным лицом.  
— Что он собирается делать с этой информацией? — спросил он.

Гарри сглотнул, не отвечая. За него ответил, с убитым выражением лица, Драко:  
— Он хочет убить Мерлина и найти способ забрать его силу себе.

Мерлин не удержался и рассмеялся.  
— Ничего себе, — покачал он головой. — Он действительно безумен.

— Это не смешно, Мерлин! — прошипел Артур. — Ты не неуязвим, и теперь этот маньяк охотится за тобой!

— Я намного сильнее его, Артур, — Мерлин закатил глаза. — Пусть попробует, честное слово.

— Я согласен с Артуром, — встревоженно вмешался Драко. — До сих пор нашим козырем было то, что он не знал о твоем существовании, Мерлин. Это плохо.

— Ты делаешь из мухи слона, — вздохнул Мерлин. Гермиона и Рон появились в дверях, вероятно, чтобы проверить источник шума. — Говорю тебе, он не может… —

— Значит, нет никакого способа забрать твою магию? — поинтересовался Артур.

Мерлин задумался, вспомнив попытку Морганы сделать это незадолго до битвы в Камлане. Он нахмурился и сказал:  
— Не надолго. Я — Воплощение Магии. Я восстановлюсь.

— Одного мгновения может быть достаточно, чтобы навредить тебе, — заметил Драко. — Вероятно, на это и рассчитывает Темный Лорд.

— Он не дурак, Мерлин, — со вздохом согласился Гарри. — Он не понимает человеческих эмоций и отношений, но… он умный. Возможно, он найдет способ.

— Хорошо, — вмешался Артур, и теперь его голос звучал властно, по-королевски, несмотря на отсутствие короны. — Я уже достаточно наслушался. Больше ты один на миссии не пойдешь. Мы сосредоточимся на том, чтобы держать тебя в такой же безопасности, как и Гарри.

— Это просто смешно! — пожаловался Мерлин. — Я сам могу о себе позаботиться! Он не сможет… —

— Я не хочу так рисковать! — взревел Артур, оборвав протесты Мерлина. — Я вернулся сюда не для того, чтобы потерять тебя! Я не проживу эту жизнь без тебя, так что тебе придется смириться с этим и хоть раз в жизни выслушать меня и поставить свою безопасность на первое место!

Мерлин уставился на него. У него не было готового ответа на слова Артура, и казалось, что Артур знал это, потому что он повернулся к остальным, явно считая вопрос закрытым.

— Я с ним разберусь, — проскрежетал он хриплым голосом. — Возвращайтесь в свои комнаты.

Гарри кивнул, его пальцы нашли запястье Драко, и он потянул его к двери. Драко задержался на мгновение, глядя на Мерлина.

— Мы все заботимся о тебе, — сказал он наконец. — Пожалуйста, не будь так беспечен. — И затем он повернулся, чтобы последовать за Гарри из комнаты.

Он услышал, как Рон прошептал: — Что происходит? — прежде чем они закрыли дверь.

Мерлин вздохнул и снова повернулся к Артуру.  
— Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, — начал он. — Но… —

Но дальше этого он не продвинулся, потому что Артур притянул его к себе в глубоком, сердитом поцелуе. Дрожащая рука Мерлина легла на плечо Артура, пытаясь хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию, но Артур перевернул его на спину и оседлал, прижав руки Мерлина к подушке.

— Ты беспечный, тупоголовый, глупый… — пробормотал он, прерывая поцелуй, чтобы прижаться лбами друг к другу. — Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, Мерлин, клянусь… —

— Со мной ничего не случится, — пообещал Мерлин. — Я практически бессмертен.

— Вот именно, «практически», — прошипел Артур. — Ты _человек_ , и ты уязвим, и мне нужно, чтобы ты это помнил. Люди, которые сражаются так, будто им нечего терять, в конце концов потеряют все.

Мерлин немного помолчал, потом поднял руку к лицу Артура и провел ладонью по его щеке, помятой из-за долгого сна.

— Не волнуйся, — выдохнул он. — Я точно знаю, что мне есть, что терять.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, будь осторожен, — взмолился Артур, рука, все еще державшая его запястье, ослабила хватку и двинулась, чтобы соединить их пальцы. — Не рискуй понапрасну и не подвергай себя опасности. Не хочу потерять тебя после того, как мы только что нашли друг друга.

И что мог сказать на это Мерлин? Артур никогда ни о чем не просил, только не об этом. Он всегда требовал, и Мерлин выбирал, принимать его всерьез или нет, но он знал, что это был способ Артура просить. И он не мог ему отказать.

— Отлично, — выдохнул он. — Я буду вести себя хорошо, обещаю.

Наградой за эти слова стал нежный, захватывающий дух поцелуй, от которого у него подогнулись пальцы на ногах и задрожал голос. Беспомощно Мерлин обхватил свободной рукой плечо Артура, пытаясь подобраться к нему поближе — так близко, как только мог, не вползая физически внутрь.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Артур ему в губы. — Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу полюбить кого-нибудь, кроме тебя, Мерлин.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Это всегда был ты. Артур… —

Артур притянул его к себе в еще одном настойчивом поцелуе, опустившись так, что полностью накрыл тело Мерлина. Мерлин вздохнул. Он задавался вопросом, сможет ли когда-нибудь привыкнуть к ощущению тела Артура рядом со своим. Это чувство все еще переполняло его каждый раз, когда это происходило, столетия одиночества вспоминались снова и снова.

Свободной рукой Артур нащупал подол спальной рубашки Мерлина, скользнул под нее, ощупывая упругую кожу его живота. Мерлин дрожал от жара его прикосновений — Мерлин был вечно холодным, всегда носил в постель дополнительные одеяла, в то время как Артур, казалось, горел, и всегда спал в нижнем белье. Так было в Камелоте, и теперь, спустя пару столетий, проведенных в Авалоне, ничего не изменилось.

В конце концов, Артур отпустил руку Мерлина, только чтобы стянуть рубашку Мерлина через голову. Мерлин был податлив, позволяя себя тащить туда-сюда, пока все слои одежды не исчезли и они не прижались друг к другу. Артур крепко прижимал Мерлина к себе, как будто собирался исчезнуть, если он этого не сделает. Мерлин нежно поцеловал его, желая успокоить, но Артур не унимался.

— Ты можешь… — пробормотал Артур, не прерывая поцелуя, и Мерлин кивнул, зная, что он собирается спросить, не дожидаясь, пока Артур закончит фразу. Все еще с закрытыми глазами Мерлин оторвался лишь на секунду, заставив Артура прижаться губами к его шее, покусывая и целуя каждое чувствительное место, которое он теперь знал наизусть. Мерлин пробормотал себе под нос заклинание — современное и на латыни — и почувствовал, как расслабляются его анальные мышцы, а его канал тщательно смазывается магией. Обычно Мерлин и Артур любили делать это сами — только когда они становились действительно нетерпеливыми, они использовали заклинание, чтобы ускорить процесс. Сегодня Артур явно не хотел ждать.

Мерлин снова повернулся лицом к Артуру, готовясь к очередному поцелую, и его губы были жадно приняты. Артур целовался с такой исключительной сосредоточенностью, что Мерлин мог позволить себе поверить, что они были единственными во вселенной — что не было войны и что им не нужно было снова спасать мир от того или иного злого колдуна. Прямо сейчас, в постели с Артуром, когда его король и любовь всей его жизни вошел в него и заставил увидеть звезды, которые не имели ничего общего с магией, ничто из этого не имело значения.

Мерлин вцепился в плечи Артура, пока тот двигался внутри него, сначала медленно, ритмично, и постепенно набирая скорость. Артур не переставал целовать Мерлина — губы, подбородок, челюсть, ухо… Везде, куда он мог дотянуться, он осыпал его хриплыми поцелуями, выдыхая его имя, и Мерлин почувствовал, что вот-вот развалится на части.

Артур был из тех любовников, которые никогда эгоистично не берут то, что хотят, не убедившись сначала, что другой человек тоже наслаждается, поэтому, естественно, он нашел простату Мерлина. Он знал точный угол, под которым нужно войти, чтобы окончательно свести Мерлина с ума, и все, что Мерлин мог сделать, когда это чувство захлестнуло его, это уцепиться за Артура, впиться пальцами в его плечи.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Артур на ухо Мерлину, и тот застонал в ответ, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. — Мерлин… —

Все это было уже слишком. Возбуждение, слова Артура — он кончил даже не касаясь себя, и Артур продолжал толкаться, размазывая его семя по их животам, продолжал держать его близко, пока он тоже не запнулся в своих движениях и не кончил в Мерлина с низким, долгим стоном.

Они отдыхали в объятиях друг друга в течение нескольких долгих минут, просто наслаждаясь близостью их объятий. Затем Артур повернул голову и неуклюже поцеловал его в щеку.

— Никогда не смей покидать меня, — пробормотал он.

Мерлин улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы снова соединить их губы, на этот раз более нежно.

— Никогда, — пообещал он.


End file.
